Breaking Law
by Addicted2Books13
Summary: The world wants to know who Richard Grayson really is but no one wants to know more than Dick himself. Propelled by Slade and accompanied by his friend and enemies Dick is sent on a long spiraling journey to find who he truly is and who he wants to become in this new world developing around him.
1. And The Verdict Is?

A/N: HI! So I just recently updated his so that the first two chapters are now joined together into a much longer Chapter since I've noticed many of my readers well stopped reading after the first chapter. Soooo it's a small attempt to fix that problem without having to completely rewrite it and so that people can get a feel of what direction this is going in.

A/N #2: So hi if it your first time reading this I welcome you! :D This is hardcore apprentice fic, sort of, that takes place mostly in Gotham. It's RobStar ship, BBRae ship but even if you don't like those couples I have some BBTerra in here much to my own disdain. But the ship shouldn't stop you from reading this. In this story Dick Grayson is Robin is Dick Grayson if you do not know who he is I would suggest quickly popping over to .com and searching his name for a quick update about his history. I don't exactly go canon and I'm not always focusing on just Robin, I believe a great part of fanfiction is telling the story of the people around the subjects just as much as the subjects are. So I hope you enjoy this fanfiction and please review thank you :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, or any other DC related heroes/people, thank you :)

* * *

His footsteps seemed to bounce off the walls, the click of his Italian leather shoes. Today wasn't going to be fun, not fun at all. Bruce had called him up and said his father had suddenly appeared out of nowhere with birth certificates and the whole deal problem was, he wasn't John Grayson. His names was Samuel Wilson, his blood matched Robins, or more really, Dick Grayson's. He wanted custody of him and Robin wasn't pleased about this. Bruce had all of his lawyers on this case, and all the ones Dick had hired himself, all together there were 25 lawyers working together to keep Dick in Bruce's custody.

He entered the court room with his business suit with his trademark red tie, the same red tie he would wear to ever legal matter he was forced to go to with Bruce ever since he was a kid. He sat down at the defenses table and peered over at the man who claimed to be his father. If only his friends knew he where he was, well Starfire would find out sooner or later, this was probably on every news station in and out of Gotham. The famous billionaire ward, Dick Grayson about to be taken out of custody from the man who partially raised him, and was like a father to him, that had to make the news.

The man, he had to admit, did look like him, he had raven black hair that resembled his, and he had the same blue eyes and a slightly similar nose. They eyes would be easy to be copied and his nose, he could just claim that Dick had his mother's nose. His mother, Dick now wondered who he would claim his mother truly is.

Hours and hours went by, the lawyers calling him up to the podium more than once. Shortly before the court session ended the doors opened and a young girl with fiery red hair, green eyes and tan skin, who looked highly similar to Starfire but lacked the features marched in abruptly and walked into the court. Dick stood up abruptly shock clear on his face, he looked down at her hands and saw the holographic rings. His eyes widened even more as she walked over angrily and kissed him madly and then sat down next to him with a huff.

"Ummm excuse me, but who are you?" The judge asked.

"Kori Anders, his girlfriend!" Suddenly the room burst out in voices and Dick frantically placed a hand over her mouth.

"Star what are you doing here?" He whispered softly in her ear as the judge called order.

"Richard how could you just come here without telling us?" His face dropped as she said us.

"No Star... You didn't!" Suddenly two more people crashed through the door. Cyborg and Beast Boy disguised as normal people marched straight up to the judge, Raven in tow shaking her head in utter disbelief of what they were doing.

"He has no right to take Rich, Bruce Wayne raised him and he should be able to keep him!" Cyborg shouted at the surprised judge.

Robin shrunk down in his seat as Bruce glared angrily at him. He looked at Wilson, and at his slightly bemused face which only made his blood boil in anger.

"And who are you?" The judge asked, obviously annoyed with all the interuptions.

"Victor Stone, best friend of Richard Grayson!" He said aloud.

"Garfield Logan, Rich's other best friend!" Gar yelled.

"I'm his friend." Raven said dully, walking over to Kori.

"Mr. Grayson, should I expect anyone else to crash into my courtroom?" The judge said angrily.

"That's all of them!" Dick said in defeat.

"Good I will allow you to stay as long as you go take a seat and don't speak unless called upon."

"Thank you." Dick said then gave them a glare that said sit down and be quite or you'll get three times the training exercises. They all went back except for Kori who wouldn't leave Dick's side, let alone let go on his hand which he soon lost all feeling in.

The head lawyer decided to seize the opportunity and starting making speeches, he then called Mr. Wilson up to the stand and asked him, if he had any intentions on moving Dick out of Jump City where he currently resided.

"Well yes, I live in Star City and I would like my son to be there with me."

"Unacceptable!" Kori yelled allowed but Dick put his hand over her mouth and brought her back down into her chair.

"Sorry, she's not normally like this." He said to the judge while slightly glaring at the man.

"It's fine for now, but I'm being very lenient with you, Mr. Grayson, so don't push it." The judge said. "She must really love you."

Dick nodded and the process continued, hours later they showed the blood samples and Mr. Wilson explained what happened.

"You see when my wife had a child; we were dead poor, so she, not informing me, swapped our child with another family's who happened to resemble us. She was thinking about our baby when she did thing and I can't say I blame her because Mary and John's son died of a very bad case of the flu, if it wasn't their son it could've been Richard. I'm not saying that I'm glad he died, I mean that was a sad experience but I'm glad Richard is alive and well. And things have gotten better from that day I opened up a business that took off and I hit it big in the stock market.

So I was watching the news one day and I saw Richard, first I noticed how similar he look to me so I went and dug up a old picture of how I looked when he was my age and to say the least we looked quite similar." His lawyer hands a picture to the judge and then shows it to Dick, Bruce, Kori, and their lawyer.

"I talked to my wife and she told me what she did, and to say the least I hired a private investigator and asked to see if our DNA matched, he handled the rest and our DNA matched, he's my son."

His voice seemed despondent yet sounded almost knowing, mocking. Richard grinded his teeth an hour later after the jury had convened and were talking about who got custody of him within a confined room. When they came out Kori kissed Dick and held his hand as they reached their verdict.

"We here by decree that custody of Richard Dick Grayson will be given to his biological father Samuel Wilson."

Dicks face dropped and Bruce was in such an outrage he slammed his fists down onto the table knocking down all the glass of water.

"This is ridiculous!" He yelled allowed.

"Let's go Kori." Richard said motioning for his teammates to get up and that it was time for them to get off the grid and back to the Tower. He stood up, holding Kori's hand, and walked out of the courtroom with his friends. They raced for the T-Car which was too camouflaged but before he could Bruce was there followed by Wilson.

"Dick where are you going?" Mr. Wilson said.

"Listen I don't care what they say, because as far as I'm concerned John Grayson is my father so don't expect me to treat you like you're my father." He said then turned to leave but a hand was on his shoulder.

"We're going home Dick, your mother is waiting all too patiently." He said, then suddenly Bruce had a grip on Wilson's hand and said,

"Let him go, Wilson, you may be his father but he is free to go wherever he pleases." He glared at the man hoping it would scare him into leaving Dick alone but the man didn't seem at all afraid, or even phased, like he expected it.

"Not by the law, Wayne, not yet anyway. He's fifteen and he's still got three years to go before he's a free man." He spat back sounding almost as pissed off as Bruce was.

"Now how about we do this, you can have a friend come stay with us for the weekend while you settle in, maybe it will help you feel all the more at home."

And almost as if on cue Kori was there with a packed bag, and a steady grip on Dicks hand as she asked where the car is then started to walk steadily away to the car.

"Stay away from him Wilson, I know who you are and if you know who Richard is you must know who I am. So I'm warning you, Dick will find out and when he does trust me I'll be the least of your worries. He isn't about to go switching sides anytime soon Deathstroke, he's a hero to the end even if you really are his father, though I really doubt that." Bruce said with a harsh but hushed tone once Kori and Dick were out of vicinity.

"If you really did believe that, why would you even have to reassure yourself by telling that to me, Batman?" He said back then walked off as smirk wide on his face. Bruce desperately wanted to hit something, more like he really wanted to slug Wilson in the jaw.

"Wilson." He said aloud and when Wilson turned Bruce's fist collided with his jaw, and specks of blood flew out of Wilson's mouth. Gasps ran out, and cameras flashed, he knew this was going to be tomorrows headline and he didn't care because he just walked off, but before he did he turned around and looked at Dick who had a bemused smile on his face and just shook his head while resisting a laugh. He pulled out his phone and quickly sent an IM to Bruce.

**Don't Worry I'll Be Back By Monday,And Trust Me It'll Be the Last They Ever See of Dick Grayson, and Kory Anders**

Bruce smirked and nodded, he knew Dick had a plan up his sleeve, he always had a plan. He watched as he and Kori went into the back seat of the car Wilson had directed them to. Kori, she was unexpected, well many things in life are unexpected but this was _really_ unexpected. When he first found out Dick had a girlfriend, well, to say the least, he was shocked, and that's really hard to do first of all, then he finds out they had been going out for three years without him even knowing. It only just proved how bad his relationship with his son had become, to the point that he didn't even know Dick was truly in love with someone. Just pathetic

Starfire's a nice girl at least, he had a chance to get to know her when the Titans came over to the house for a week, let's just say it was total chaos and leave it at that. She really did care for his son and he did for her too, even a blind man could see that but he just didn't like the fact that she was a princess. Robin always had an attraction to things that will propel him farther in life, just another way of trying to control everything thats around him, that's why he's their leader after all but Bruce feared his son's lust for the power, the for craving for control would drive him over the line, Starfire in tow, because he knew wherever his son would go she would willingly follow.

His son, Bruce slid into the front seat of his car thinking about that, he could never replace John but in a way Dick was his son too, even despite the fact that they argued like an old married couple all the time. And sometimes, even though he wouldn't really show it, he really did care for him, he was like the son he never had, and probably never will have

* * *

-R-

His hand brushed against the leather upholstery, he felt like he was in a limo which had been shrunken to the size of a regular car because there was a black wall dividing them and the driver. The windows too had been blacked out and the car had been soundproofed. So when the locks suddenly clicked on Dick instantly knew he was in trouble, and so did Kori, he climbed around the small area trying to find a way out but it was nearly impossible, no way for him to break the glass since it seemed to be bulletproof, and no way for him to unlock the door. He looked at Kori's slightly worried expression but before he could say anything he heard the car door slam in front of them and the engine revved up making the car softly shake.

He sat back and ran his hand through his hair; he let out a huff of air as he felt the car start to move. Kori sat there next to him and noticed the tension in his face, his face; she was one of the few people to be able to look at him and see not one face but two, one of them a mask, and the other his identity. She didn't know which once was his identity was yet but she sure had a good idea right now seeing him brooding like this.

"What's it like?" She asked mindlessly staring at his eyes.

"What?" He asked, she wanted to know what it was like living under two identities but redirected the question knowing that this wasn't the time or place to be asking.

"What's it like finding out that your father is not who you once thought he was?" He knew that, from the way she said it, that, that, was not her original question but answered anyways.

"He's not my father, just some cheap sake, who wants Bruce's funding, but knowing Bruce he'll get me back and when he does me and you are eloping." He said, kissing her hand, and her heart skipped a beat. She smiled then quickly pulled out her engagement ring forgetting she had it in her pocket. She had to take it off because to the hero community she and Robin were engaged but to the rest of the world, Kory Anders and Richard Grayson are just dating.

"Don't joke like that, but if we do were going to the place they call the Fi, Jee." She said and he just laughed in response.

"How about Australia? They have kangaroo's and dolphin's there, you like Dolphins don't you?"

"Maybe we should return to Egypt I had so much fun last time we went, despite the casualties."

As they continued to talk about places they would love to go to, seconds, minutes, and hours went by till the car finally stopped and door opened to reveal darkness. Starfire went out first and noticed the dark night sky above her, then the sandy white beach only a few yards away. She ran down to it, and rolled in the sand, they had sand back in Jump City but nothing like this. The sand was pure white and seemed twice as soft, and it was. Robin walked up behind her and laughed seeing her joy as she threw off her shoes and walked ankle deep into the water.

So… he too threw off his shoes, and ran to pick her up bridal style. He carried her around spinning in circles splashing water as she giggled. He let her down and she splashed him playfully in response. They started a splash war, not even realizing that Wilson was standing behind them next to the car, with his butler, Wintergreen.

"He really does let his guard around her, he doesn't even know that he's about to enter the home of his greatest enemy." Wintergreen said to Wilson knowing that Dick wouldn't here.

"Why do you think I brought her along?" He said rhetorically.

"And Miss Adeline will have someone to keep her company now, and to relate too, not to mention her son may I ask sir, is he really or did you fool everyone including the Dark Knight himself."

"You know me Wintergreen, I don't fool who I know can't be fooled, and the Dark Knight and his former protégé can't be tricked, at least not for long, so yes Wintergreen, he is my son. Why do you think I was interested in him being my apprentice, the similarities between us were too great to go unnoticed. And when I started digging I found out his identity and then it was just simple after that, and when I got Addie to confess what she did, I was sure. I've known since the beginning, Robin's my real son, not Grant or Joseph, they were insufficient, but Robin he's the success.

"Whether he realizes it he comes from the blood of criminals, not circus folk. Funny thing is Bruce Wayne knew all along that he's my son, though he claims to not believe it and that he came from a normal, as normal can get for circus folk, family."

"Well I do hope that the young master will accept the truth, and his fiancé adjusts better than Miss Adeline did." He said, that's when Wilson noticed the ring on Kori's finger, she had forgotten to take it off.

"Well that does make this all the more interesting, doesn't it?" He asked and Wintergreen just nodded. Dick soon turned and noticed the two talking in front of the large beach side mansion. He gaped as he and Starfire walked over to them but quickly glanced back at the beach only to wonder if he owned the entire beach because he couldn't see another house for miles.

They walked up to them and followed them into the mansion. It immensely reminded Dick of Wayne Manor because of the darkness that enveloped the room which seemed to calm him slightly. Suddenly a woman came from around the corner and ran over towards them with amazing speed. She had blond hair and blue eyes, and the same nose as him, Dick, unfortunately, couldn't help but notice the similarity. Her arms came around him and she started to sob as she rocked him bag and forth in a desperate way.

"I'm sorry." She said trying desperately to collect herself after letting go of him realizing that he probably had no idea who she was. "I'm Adeline, your mother."

"Uh…" Dick said not sure of what to say, but as Wilson passed Dick swore he heard him say 'smooth'.

"And you are?" She asked, Kori, and then saw the ring on her finger.

Kori noticing her shock quickly pulled the ring off and threw it into her pocket.

"NO, no, you're his fiancé, um… I don't mean to be rude but how old are you?" She asked.

"18." They both said at the same time.

"I don't mean to be rude but isn't that a bit young to be getting married, I mean you're still in school."

"Not exactly, we both finished high school three years early, and we got our Masters in those three years we weren't in high school, in other words people call us Kid Genius's."

"I finished college at the age of 19, Addie and I believe you were 17 when you did the same." He said pouring a cup of coffee in the kitchen.

"I know that, I was just asking for curiosities sake." She yelled back not even turning to him but instead lifting her head of high on a diagonal angle.

"And I was just wondering how long have you too been dating."

"3 Years." He said. "Give or take a year."

"First kiss?"

"Tokyo, we were on a business trip with Mr. Wayne, us and my friends."

"Dare I ask?" She said crossing her arms. Both Kori and Dick looked at each other and quickly shouted out no's.

"No way!" "No, no, no." "I'm a virgin and for now I'd like to stay that way!" "Not yet!"

"Good keep it that way." Addie said sternly.

"God Addie stop interrogating them." He said walking over and kissing her on the lips. He was taller than her by a few inches and he slightly leaned over to kiss her. Robin was happy he had grown taller than Starfire, because he was never too keen about her being taller.

"Well maybe you could've told me you were bringing his fiancé home too I wouldn't have interrogated them in the first place."

"Trust me Adeline I had no idea." He said walking over into another branch of the large room where a plasma screen TV was and switched it on. He flipped to the Gotham Knights game, Dick walked over and sat down on the other chair and started to watch.

"You like the Gotham Knights?" He asked.

"I did grow up in Gotham, I guess old habits are hard to break, not that I want to break this one." He said chuckling slightly.

"I know what you mean, even though I live in Jump I'm still a Knight's fan." Dick replied, he stilled hated the man but he was trying to get the best out of it all till Bruce got him out. He felt bad for sending Bruce that text, he had no idea what he was going to do, Gotham was on the other side of the country, and he still wasn't exactly sure where he was so he just decided to relax and rewind till Bruce gets him out. These people seemed decent, and some kid would be lucky to have them as parents, just not him. One of the reasons he wanted to go back to being Bruce's ward is because he liked the freedom that came with it, not that the ton of money wasn't appealing too since he was probably going to the sole heir of the Wayne Family fortune, and the chance to be himself, the kick butt one man swat team, Robin.

Though he and Wilson talked about the games and made side comments while watching the game and while they did that Addie and Kori went off to talk.

"Let's leave these two to some father son bonding." She said winking and Kori nodded. She followed Adeline to another room with a TV and couches with a small kitchen where Adeline made popcorn and Kori picked a chick flick for them to watch.

"Destiny, have you seen it before?" Addie asked seeing the movie casing.

"Yes it is my favorite, it reminds myself of Richard and I." She said.

"What's it about again?" Addie asked.

"A woman moves to a new town and is taken in by a troubled police officer who's past is slowly catching up to him and then she has to help him through the trials of his life." She said.

"I see but what does that have to do with Richard?"

"Well losing his parents at such a young age wasn't easy and then taking on all the responsibility that comes with being the ward of Bruce Wayne." She said.

"I see…" Adeline said softly.

"Oh sorry… I'm still just getting used to all of this." Kori said.

"It's fine, in a way I am too." She said.

-R-

"Listen Richard I'm sorry that you were put into this position." Wilson said out of nowhere.

Dick didn't know how to respond so he didn't.

"I think I should show you something."He said standing up; Dick stood up in response and followed him down a few halls, and to a small room with a large bookshelf, small fireplace, and a grandfather clock identical to the one at Wayne Manor which led down into the Batcave.

"What is this?"

"Your study." He said.

"You can work here and just rewind, I had one when I was your age and it helped me straighten out my priorities." He said. "My study is just down the hall."

"Uh, thanks. "Dick said walking around and viewing the laptop of the computer and the already blazing fire.

"You're welcome, and if you need anything I'll be down the hall on the left so just come in get me and I'll show you to your room. I believe Kori, and your mother are probably watching a movie in the media room so they probably won't be done for a while. Just relax, there's a ton books, and a lot of my personal favorites in the bookshelf maybe you'd like them."

Dick nodded and when he turned to say thanks he was already gone. Dick went and closed the door quickly and looked around the room, the only thing lighting it was the fire and the room was very tranquil. Then he looked at the clock and wondered, not being able to control his curiosity he walked over to the clock and set the time to Bruce's parents death but nothing happened, then he suddenly remembered Wilson saying. It was his Study, so he turned the hands to 7:51 P.M. and heard a click but nothing happened the door didn't swing open and nothing moved, so he just set the time back and went and sat in one of the leather seats.

_Bruce better get me out of here soon or I'm gonna go insane!_

* * *

-TT-

"Yes Master Bruce is inviting you over to help." Alfred said over the phone while watching Bruce run in and out of the Batcave and the clock entrance, carrying papers and books on Wilson.

"After what we did last time?" Cyborg asked on the other end.

"Yes despite our last encounter."

"Yo, BB go get your girlfriend were going to Gotham!" He yelled out and you could here Beast Boys whinny voice in the background.

"We just went on one date, it's not even official yet so stop calling her my girlfriend! Plus it's like 3 in the morning" He yelled back.

"Whatever." Cyborg muttered.

"Okay Al we'll be there in a few hours." Cyborg then hung up his comm. leaving Alfred stunned.

"They are on their way Master Bruce are you sure we should be allowing them back here again?" He asked hesitantly.

"No but if they have any idea on what Deathstroke's pulling I want them here to tell me." He said.

"I see." Alfred said thinking about Robin, what he was doing at this very moment. Robin said he would be back tonight but he wasn't here and it was almost sunrise. To say the least Bruce was slightly worried and so was he, they both carried immensely for him and knowing that he was legally in the custody of someone untrustworthy was a scary thought.

* * *

A/N: So how'd you like it, please leave a review for me to let me know. I love the feedback unless it's flame, if it's flame keep reading until you change your mind and then leave me a review thank you :)


	2. Paintball Anyone?

A/N: Okay sorry that took so long to update, I know you've all been waiting all too patiently to find out what's going on so please continue, but first I'd like to say that some things below may utterly shock you or it may not, it may make you gasp and cry but then you'd just be weird, it could make you laugh though that's not really the purpose of the story but you may gasp. So please, please, please, review I need feed back people, I thrive on it, I cannot live without it! JK, I actually live on three things, air, water, and food, like the rest of you humani but whatever so Review!

Disclaimer: ... Do I have to keep repeating this.

* * *

The sun rose in the distance and Dick was full of frustration, this place was unbearable, he couldn't find a legitimate way out because there were security camera's all over the place scanning the halls constantly, and the windows were locked at night with a electronic alarm, the same standards as Wayne Manor except Dick couldn't disable the alarms this time and Kori's room happened to be on the other side of the estate so he'd have to creep across the entire mansion just to get there, he didn't think he'd make it without arousing suspicion. He walked out of the room as soon as it hit 4:00 no one in their right minds would be up yet, well except Starfire who saw to it that she was up at the crack of dawn every morning so she could get the most out of life. He walked into the kitchen and was about to search the cupboards when he noticed Wilson and Adeline sitting at the large mahogany table already eating, Wilson had a plate full of steak and eggs, the steak looking as if it had just been charred on the grill. Adeline simply had a bowl of cereal and toast though and didn't seem to mind.

"Well look who's up?" Adeline said as she tapped on a chair for him to come over and sit down in.

"Good morning!" Kori said crashing in through the door. Dick let out a sigh of relief, he felt he could stand one of these people alone but both of them at the same time, without backup, heck, he'd rather go against Slade and his army of commandoes alone than be alone with these people!

"Hey Kor." He said kissing her on the forehead which seemed to brighten her mood even more.

"Good morning Adeline, Mr. Wilson." She said sitting down cheerfully with Dick. She literally had to use her alien strength to get him over there to sit down, it was unbelievable, the only time he's this stubborn about something is when he's trying to track down Slade, and after the past few years that determination has only increased, lucky for her she's managed to get him to sleep every so often and take a break, even through much difficulty on his half.

"Good morning Kori, I'm surprised that you two are up, it was my understanding the teenagers liked to sleep in all hours?" She asked and Wilson let out a soft chuckle.

"We're early risers." Dick said bluntly almost rudely.

"Should've known, Addie and I would get up every morning and watch the sunrise together when we were in Italy. Beautiful place it is, full of lush green grass that's so soft you would think you were on cloud nine if you didn't know any better." Wilson said. "Have you to been anywhere besides Tokyo?" He asked.

"Yes, we've been to Egypt." Kori said not really thinking about what she had said; the teen titans had gone to Egypt not Dick and Kori.

"Really, when did you go?" Adeline asked.

"About a year ago, a little bit after we started dating, us and our friends all went, it was sort of like spring break."

"I see." Wilson complied.

"I've always wanted to go to the land of the Pharaohs, especially during National Kings and Queens week, I've always wanted to go visit the tombs of Daname and Croz, it's just their story is so riveting. You know if it right?"

Kori and Dick nodded, they knew the story all too well if you asked their opinion.

"So now we've all confirmed we've had our experiences with different cultures, so now we can move onto today's agenda. I was thinking that this weekend is the last weekend before I have to go back to work so, I think we should do something together, I was thinking, paintball."

Dicks face lightened up only ever so lightly, he loved paintball, he and Bruce would play all the time when he was still living at Wayne Manor, it was a way to learn how to dodge bullets without the necessary danger of it all.

"Dick, do you like paintball?" Adeline asked seeing the small hinderance of happiness in his features.

"Uh yeah, me and Bruce used to play it a lot." He said gently then looked at Kori's confused expression, he would explain it to her later when they were alone, he was just glad she hadn't asked because it would be strange for a girl of her age to not know what paintball was.

"Good so I'll call up Henry and I'll book the stadium for us, I assume you'll be playing Adeline?" He asked.

"You know me, I wouldn't pass up a shot to nail you in the middle of the forehead with paint even if I were on my death bed!" She said enthusiastically punching the air which made Kori laugh quietly and Robin roll his eyes.

"And you Kori?" She nodded politely and he smiled as he called his friend on the phone.

"Hey Henry it's Wilson can you book the stadium for us today, let's see, is 6 hours long enough?" Wilson asked them and after they nodded he just confirmed it with the man.

They arrived at the stadium hours later in a limo with blacked out windows. It was beginning to annoy him not knowing exactly where he was but he tried his best to stay calm and not explode. He explained to Kori what paintball is all about and to his surprise she didn't seem too alarmed at the prospect of shooting each other. He guessed it was because she would shoot starbolts at her enemies with ease, though he didn't know how well she'd go about shooting at people she actually knew and weren't her enemies.

The stadium was large, 2 times larger than a football stadium, and the inside was separated into two arena's each and everyone one for their liking. One area was green grass plains with a Cliffside and boulders lying around all the place. And the other was of a dark room made out of metal that had only small rays of light coming out of what seemed like nowhere shrouding the room, it reminded Dick of the factory he was in while I he was being forced to become Slade's apprentice. You could view these arena's from the viewing deck where he stood looking in amazement, this even surpassed Bruce's arena. They went and got changed into black uniforms and the padding, Dick walked out and noticed Wilson waiting for him, he purpously didn't say a word to the man. Hostile was all Wilson was going to get out of him, that's all. They walked back to the view platform to find Adeline and Kori in their outfits, they unlike the Dick and Wilson, had a short snug long sleeved tops on and dark skinny jeans that showed off how skinny their legs were. They both had glasses and matching army camouflage caps on and held their guns poised for battle looking quite smug.

Dick and Wilson couldn't help exchange glances, a smug smile coming upon their faces seeing 'their' girls. Kori ran over and practically jumped onto Dick giving him a huge hug though not one of her bone crushing ones because that would be too obvious.

"I swear the entire time I was talking with Kori I feel like I'm talking to my younger self, it's almost scary." Adeline said swinging her gun on her shoulder as Wilson picked up a gun of his own and tossed one to Dick who caught the 20 pound gun with ease with his right hand, and though Dick didn't notice Wilson smirked almost knowingly. Dick loaded the gun quickly with the ammo then picked it back up.

"Shall we start?" He asked. "How about us against the kids for starters then we can do Dick and I against you ladies." Wilson said to Adeline and partially to Dick and Kori.

"Perfect, which arena?" Addie said.

"Since its Kori's first time we'll do the Green Arena, so the rules are the following, we each have a different color, Kori's purple, Dicks red, Addie you're yellow, and I'm orange, hour time limit and whoever gets the most hits on the other team, and just to be sure I'll have Wintergreen monitor the game. In the individual games winner gets bragging rights, but at the end whoever has the most hits will get one unconditional request." Wilson said.

Dicks eyes widened then narrowed in prospect, if he or Kori won he could make Wilson give up his custody and he could go back to Titans Tower and back to kicking criminal butt. On the other hands Adeline's face flashed with worry but she quickly covered it up with a fake smile, only Kori seemingly able to see through it. Dick wondered why Wilson would even make a gamble that big, the man's not stupid, he knows that Dick would want to leave.

"Deal." Dick said and he and Kori walked to the entrance to the Green Arena.

Kori walked next to Dick, she could see the pure determination in his face, and, to say the least, she was feeling a little bittersweet about it all. Yes she wanted to go back to Titans Tower, to her friends and resume their fight against crime, but she also wished for normality, the kind of normality that would come with staying here with Wilson and Adeline, plus she thought that it would be good for Dick to actually be with a family for once. Though neither of them were destined to live normal lives and she knew it, she was an Alien, he was a billionaire, (well sort of, because even though he wasn't Bruce's ward anymore, he was still listed as Bruce's successor) it seems almost strange that two people who were both, in a way, running away from their lives, or more importantly kicked out of the lives of the ones they cared about would meet not to mention fall in love. It was a match made in heaven and she knew that was an absolute fact, but still she just hoped one day she would be able to come home from the store and find her Dick their waiting for her with their children. And yes they wanted children, well a child, Dick was an only child and Kori, though she loves her sister dearly, didn't want one of their children to go through what she and her sister did, rivalry is a dangerous thing.

The doors opened up and they entered the arena. They hightailed it straight for the trees and Dick immediately started to climb, Kori looking before she did flew up halfway till the branches then continued to climb the rest of the way. Dick and Kori hide behind the leaves of the tree and watched from above looking for any sign of Adeline and Wilson, they had to be somewhere. Kori looked over near the cliff's and mass of boulders, making sure she looked carefully and not letting anything get past her. Dick too was doing the same thing except he was looking over near the waterfall and the small river and looking down every so often. A move! A rock crackled to the floor near the boulders that caught both of their attentions, the place was so silent it almost seemed surreal. The suspense was killing Kori, then she saw it a black figure emerged from the rocks and she sent out a barrage of paintballs, some missed but some didn't, 3 hit the target that she now realized was Adeline and to her surprise she felt a slight stinging feeling on her stomach and saw 7 yellow paint ball stains splattered on her.

"Down!" Robin yelled as another barrage of paintballs came their way.

He swung down on the tree branches and landed with ease. Dick took a few shots as he ran yelling out a war cry. One hit Adeline but Wilson remained spotless like him. Wilson on the other hand planted his feet firmly on the ground and unleashed his wrath. He was surprised when the boy and girl managed to dodge the paintballs through the many acrobatic feats that Dick and Kori were scolding themselves for, no normal humans with the backgrounds they have could pull off those stunts. Dick did have history as an acrobat but anyone would agree that after years, you would think you would forget how to perform moves as precisely as he did. Starfire on the other hand was more worried about being in the air too long, and if she should've even jumped into the air at all, she figured she would have to explain that she was a gymnast in a foreign country or something. She couldn't say in America because it would be too easy for them to look up her credentials unlike in another country, like China which tends to be more private when it comes to documents, especially since they hold their gymnastics to such high standards.

They bolted across the grass and dove into the river which was even deeper than it looked. They swam towards the waterfall, while dodging several paintballs, and climbed behind it hoping the force of the rushing water would over power the shots of paintballs. Several shots rang out and colors splashed in the water before them. They poised themselves for attack at the sides of the water despite the fact that they were pinned up against the wall. Another shot rang out, Dick triangulated the angle from where the shot sounded and from the angle it hit the water, he figured they must still be near the boulders or they were slowly making their way towards them.

"There." Dick whispered pointing out towards two black figures.

Kori nodded and he held out his hand and counted down from three and they unleashed their fury from behind the waterfall only find their targets to be MIA, suddenly paintballs appeared out of nowhere and, directly through his highly trained instincts, Dick did a back flip and Kori had run out of the way only suffering one paintball to the leg. Wilson and Addie came out into the open and placed their guns down. Dick looked at them with question, when four men came running out onto the field in padding, and grabbed the guns away and replaced them with strange looking staffs. Wilson stamped it on the floor and paint sprayed out at the end.

"I hope you're handy at stick fighting. I know it's a bit barbaric but it's more one on one." Wilson said and then attacked Dick who had no choice but to block. Wilson was good, and he had to admit it, he was just as good a Bruce. Wilson only hit Dick once in the chest, and Dick only hit him once in the back. Kori and Adeline on the other hand were just fooling around spraying paint on each other, taking bets on who would win, and told stories, though Kori had to make them up.

When the buzzer rang, both Wilson and Dick were breathing heavily glaring at each other with indescribable expressions, then Wilson smiled and dropped his staff and Dick did the same minus the smile and instead a stone cold glare. They shook hands saying good game, Dick saying it a little less convincingly and left the stadium without another word. Wintergreen proclaimed that, due to Adeline and Kori's goofing off, Dick and Kori had won the first round. They then went to change out of their clothes and into new clean ones. This time it was Wilson and Dick against Kori and Adeline. He didn't like the odds; it wouldn't end well for either of them. When they win Kori might be mad at him or if he lets her win his pride will be severally bruised. Not to mention the fact that he had to fight side by side with Wilson, that's what Dick really didn't like. He didn't like the man one bit, or that fact that, no matter how much he wants to deny it, Wilson's a lot more like him like him than he first realized. He followed Wilson to the starting gate for the Shadow Arena, a deafening silence between the two, which was until Wilson broke it.

"You're a good fighter, who taught you." Dick cringed he had hoped Wilson wouldn't ask him that but alas he did so he quickly made up a lie, that was something he was all too good at.

"Bruce hired a master for me, to help me with stress and such, he said it helped him when he was my age and dealing with the same kind of things." He said not even bothering to look at Wilson though if he did he would've seen the amused face Wilson had on his face, he saw straight through the lie, and Wilson had to admit Dick was a good liar; he has been doing it his entire life.

"I see, though when you're going for a left jab snap your elbows quicker and stronger it'll give you better results." Dick then looked at him with annoyance.

"Thanks." He said through his teeth.

"Your welcome son." He said.

Wilson pretended not to notice Dick slightly cringe and resisted a smirk because he knew the boy was eying him angrily, but as the door started to open and they walked into the Shadow Arena only one thing was going through his mind.

_Star, I'm sorry._

"Alfred my man, nice to see ya!" Cyborg said walking in through the front door in his civilian clothes followed by Raven and Beast Boy.

"Nice to see you Mister Stone." Alfred said not too convincingly.

"So same rooms as last time." Raven said sensing Alfred irritation.

"Yes you are correct madam." He said and Raven used her powers to send their bags to their rooms. As Beast Boy and Cyborg raced for the Batcave Raven hung back to talk to Alfred who, now that she got a better look at him, looked absolutely horrid.

"When was the last time you slept?" She asked as she ushered for him to go sit down.

"Honestly, not since the day of the trial."

"This has really impacted you hasn't it? Robin was like a grandson to you wasn't he."

"I raised both Master Wayne and Master Richard, Bruce being the closest thing I have to a son and Richard, a grandson. You have no idea how much this is impacting me, I don't know how Wilson is doing it but the next time I see Wilson I'll be sure to give him a piece of my mind."

"And that's why we're here, what is it about Wilson that makes you suspicious? We do our research Alfred, Wilson is as clean as well…. anything."

"Yes I see you do not know the severity of the situation, though I wouldn't blame you, he's a personal enemy of the dark knight, not even Robin knows about him except me."

"What do you mean, Alfred I'm an empath I can feel your distrust and I assure you there is no reason for it and if we want to get Robin back you're going to have to explain to me." Raven said.

"Well… He's an assassin that was once an army soldier who volunteered to be experimented on, well the experiment went wrong and gifted him with a sort of immortality but his emotions and intellect were heightened, and then, he lost it, he became criminally insane in a sane looking way. He started to work an hired mercenary then married his sweetheart in the army, Adeline Kane. He had two sons, Joseph and Grant. Grant died years ago from illness and Joseph had his throat slit years ago making him mute. You knew him as Jericho that was until he killed himself up top that hill of his. So during that time he came across Batman, he had been hired by the Ra Al Ghul to take care of him, but he decided to take the longer route. He tortured people who Bruce truly cared about, myself, Catwoman, even Ra Al Ghul's daughter, Talia Al Ghul, and you can imagine that that didn't go over well with Al Ghul. So he fired him but he didn't stop he and Batman played catch up for two weeks, Bruce staying up every night to figure out his motive, and when he did he had to force his hand."

"What was it, what was Wilson planning."

"Dick, the whole time it was about Master Dick, the young boy who hung in the shadow of the bat silently brooding waiting for his time. You see Wilson saw potential in him, yes we thought Dick was special but we couldn't grasp the fact, that is till now."

"Alfred what you and I are about to discuss right now is not to be told to anyone outside of this room not even Mr. Wayne." Raven said leaning forward.

Alfred hesitated to respond but eventually nodded.

"Have you ever heard of a criminal from Jump called Slade?"

* * *

A/N Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Cliffy! I like adding the other titans in the end with Batman and Alfred, and if you thought this chapter was good, I just want to know this is only just the beginning and there is a lot to come just keepy a wary eye out and review, or I wont add another chp!


	3. Antony and Cleopatra

A/N: This is just too good, you have no idea how awesome this is going to be, not to mention who suspenceful, when I finish this chapter I assure you, you will be begging for more, and fast. Now I would like to draw attention to two facts, Crimeside is being discontinued and will be removed from the site by Saturday unless I recieve more objections and so far I only have two, but in it's place is my new story which is gaining more views by the moment called Born To Fall For Her, for all you Hard Core Robstar fans like myself who love reading about drama and suspence that's the story for you, so I'll let you get to the story now and trust me this is going to be good, I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can but I'm already my second week into school and I'm already swamped with homework, it's driving me insane! Though I guess that's good for you guys because that makes me have crazier and crazier ideas. So please, please, please, review it really does mean the world to me, and I want some feedback or idea's or sometin! R&R :)

Disclaimer: I do not believe my name and the the title, owner of Teen Titans and Co. belong on the same name tag, though I wish it did.

* * *

"We should tell him." Alfred said through his teeth. He had never felt as enraged as he did right now and frankly, it was scaring him.

"No, we all made a promise to Robin that what happened with Slade would not ever be spoken about to another soul, especially after Terra, he just wants him behind bars. What you need to tell me, Alfred, is how you knew that Wilson was going after Robin." Raven said, they had moved this conversation to the kitchen, and Alfred and bolted the door closed and soundproofed it since they didn't need anyone barging in while they were talking about these matters.

"It was quite a long time ago but I remember it like it was yesterday, Master Dick doesn't even know about this. He would've been outraged if he did, so we both made the decision that no one should find out about this unless absolutely necessary."

"I understand but I think it's absolutely necessary now."

"I agree. It was a nighttime on September 4th a couple of years ago, it was one that last few nights Dick ever spent at Wayne Manor, Master Bruce was down in the lair trying to find Wilson, and unfortunately he did."

"Where?"

"Wayne Manor exactly, he knocked Master Bruce and I out, I am still trying to figure out his intentions for doing this, but he came to talk, or really to explain. So when we woke up we were chained to the wall with a metal called Admantium, it's unbreakable. Wilson sat across from us in a chair cracking his knuckles."

-Flashback-

Wilson stood up from his chair and walked in front of Batman. Batman snarled at him and spit in his face, invoking a right Dick would always do if he was kidnap, show them your distaste. Wilson just whipped his face off and yanked Batman's cowl off. Bruce clenched his teeth, in anger, he knew Deathstroke had figured out who he was but he still didn't like being unmasked like that, in a helpless way.

"Wilson!" He growled loudly.

"Hush, hush, Batman, you wouldn't want to wake your protégé would you?" Wilson said.

"He's not my protégé he's my partner, my son." He said angrily.

That seemed to rub Wilson the wrong way by the scowl that came on his face. Batman usually never admitted it but Dick was his son in a way, he always told himself that he would never take the place of John and would never try but he did view Dick as his son, since he was the closest thing he'll ever get to one.

"We both know you're not his father Wayne but then who is?" He asked.

"I know you already know who his father is, John Grayson."

"Are you sure?"

Alfred looked to Bruce who looked at the floor still clenching his teeth.

"Just as I thought, you know John Grayson is not his real father

"His DNA didn't match." Bruce muttered in a low tone, full of spite.

"So what was it that got you to even go and test his DNA?"

"He's not his father, not in the moral sense, or attitude, or skills."

"Nor his mother." Alfred added almost worriedly.

"Then who may his father be, or do you already know who it is are and keep refusing to believe it?" He said knowing full well what Bruce was going to say next.

"Slade… Wilson." He said acidly.

"Who?"

"You." Bruce lunged forward attempting to break the chains but he couldn't.

"And unlike his brother, Joseph, he takes after me. My wife wasn't sane, the drugs she was on at the time made her go loopy, and she thought Dick was in danger so she switched him with a different baby. It's only coincidence that after all of these years I find him again and find out he's the protégé, no, I'm sorry, _partner_, of one of my greatest enemies, but not for long though."

Bruce looked both agitated and confused at what Wilson had just said.

"What do you mean?"

"Obviously my son has chosen the path of the hero so I think it's only fair that he too would have a great enemy of his own that is till I turn him against you all. It shouldn't be to hard, it is in his blood. Just watch Wayne he'll follow his birth right and if I'm fairly certain another will follow, his soul mate."

"What are you talking about; Batgirl would never do something like that even if Robin did turn." Alfred said suddenly in anger.

"Who said anything about Batgirl? You see a few weeks ago I went to go visit an oracle, a metahuman with spectacular powers for seeing the future events. She told me of his soul mate, a naïve yet intelligent girl. She comes from royalty and has great powers, she's perfectly suited for him, she will be easy to turn also, and Dick will do anything for her."

"What is her name?" Batman growled.

"Her name is Koriand'r otherwise known as the star in a blazing fire, Starfire. She will help bring upon Dick's birth right just as my wife has. You see Batman, it's been written in stone since the beginning. The son will turn, the star will follow at his side, three will stand out of place, and the world will fall to its knees. Robin is the son of prophecy; Starfire is the star of destiny, the three will be his other teammates, his family, and then with my guidance we'll bring the world to its knees. All that needs to be done is to take a little shot in the dark."

-Flashback-

"The next night Joker almost shot Robin, afterwards Master Bruce and Master Robin had a terrible fight and that's the night Master Robin left."

"And he arrived in Jump later that night before Starfire arrived then he met us. I can't believe how long he must've been planning this." Raven muttered while shaking her head.

"We were always worried for him but when we heard that he had gained trust worthy friends we began to relax, then we heard about Starfire."

"And that's why Bruce was so hostile towards."

"That and Bruce doesn't like relationships between teammates." Alfred said.

"Hey what are you to doin' in there?" Cyborg yelled while banging on the door. Raven suddenly turned and used her powers to unbolt the doorway. Cyborg suddenly rammed the door down despite knowing that Alfred was going to have his head for it.

"We'll pay for that."

He couldn't believe it, he just couldn't believe what happened, he lost by one stinking paintball! Wilson had one shot more than him, he was so close to winning he could taste it, literally taste it, and just for reference it tasted like paint. Wilson won and he demanded that Kori should stay with them for two weeks or even move in if she pleased. To say the least Dick was shocked, he would've thought Wilson would've wanted Kori gone, but he practically just offered her room and board for absolutely free on a beach side mansion. Though the most shocking thing to him all day was the freaky similarity between him and Wilson, it's almost like they were cut from the same cloth, and Dick hated it. Their moves were the same, the aggression, the strategy, and the way they worked together, well, it was too much like when he would work with Bruce. If Wilson wasn't on his 'to watch out for' list he certainly was now, right below Slade, who has, ever since the Apprentice epidemic, been number one on that list.

He sat in the sand on the playing with it, mindlessly writing names down in the sand.

Robin

Starfire

Raven

Cyborg

Beast Boy

Wilson was cooking dinner on the grill; the man seemed to be addicted to meats since he had ribs for lunch also, plus his steak for breakfast. He's cooking burgers and sausages now and they seem to be almost done, by the smell that wavered in the air behind him.

"What's that?" Dick jumped but not before instantly destroying the names.

"What?" He retorted quickly and for sure rudely. Wilson stood behind him holding two plates with fully loaded hamburgers. Then unsuspectingly he sat down in the sand next to Dick and handed one of the plates to Dick.

"There's pickels, ketchup, mustard, lettuce, onions, tomatoes, and Swiss on it, you can pick off what you don't like. Sorry I that's how I like my burgers and before I realized it I made two."

Dick couldn't take his eyes off of the burger, this had been the strangest day of his life and this only added to it.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Uh nothing, It's perfect, exactly how I like it, thanks." He said then took a large bite hoping if he ate too fast he would get sick and half to retire to the bathroom for the rest of the afternoon. All he knew is that he would have to get away from Wilson soon or he was sure he was going to explode from all the anger he felt at him.

"Huh, interesting, well you know what they say, like father, like son." He said with a smile on his face though he instantly noticed Dick's displeasure. He wished he were Robin at the moment because when he was Robin he would have no problem seriously hurting this guy.

"Sorry I know it's only been a day and I'm sure you're still not too comfortable about the situation. I shouldn't be making such accusations."

"No it's fine, you didn't do anything, I'm just adjusting, it's easier for Kori, she's traveled a lot and has gotten used to these kind of things." He said making up excuses. He knew for a fact that Kori wasn't exactly keen on staying at this place any longer. She was honest with him, she liked the normalty that came with the mansion and it would make a nice home for them but she dearly missed her true home, Titans Tower, and her friends. Those things cant be replaced by a large mansion and a beachfront.

"I've noticed, you got a good girl there Rich don't let her fall through your grasp."

"I know and I won't, I wouldn't let anything get in the way." Dick said almost threateningly. What he really meant to say was, 'I dont know what you want Wilson but if you hurt her in any way you will dearly pay for it.'

"I remember when I was your age; I felt exactly the same about Adeline."

"Wait I thought you two met in the army."

"We did, we met again, you see we went to high school together, we loved each other a whole lot, I imagine as much as you do Kori, but in our junior year Addie's mother got remarried and her name Adeline Smith was changed to Adeline Kane. I never did forget about her but when I first heard the name Adeline Kane I didn't know it was her but the moment I saw her I remembered. It's amazing how people, after two years of being apart we never fell in love with another person, nor did we fall out of love with each other. Everything was just set into place afterwards."

Dick didn't know how to respond to that so he didn't he just stared at the sandy white beach wondering if this story was actually true or not as Wilson continued.

"So what do you think? Of this situation, of this place, and of us, Adeline and me."

Dick, again, didn't know how to answer this, he guessed this was what they called Father Son bonding time, and he never did this with Bruce so he was kinda out of practice. So he was going to be honest, let Wilson know that he didn't like him, nor trust him, or buy any of this hoax

"I'm going to be honest with you. I hate this, I want to go back to my home in Jump with Kori, I want to go back to my friends and eat junk food not because I want to but because I can! I don't want to be here away from my friends and family, I had everything I needed when I was in Bruce's custody, now I'm stuck here. And you two... I can see right through you're phony little act, Adeline's not too great of an actor. What I want to know is what you want?

He looked at Wilson and expected to be yelled at like the 'good father' he was trying to be but all Wilson did was smirk.

"You're not mad?" Dick would usually get an threat or outburst from Bruce or at least one of his trademark glares, maybe even extra chores from Alfred but this, this was out of his so called 'comfort zone'.

"How could I be mad, I asked you of your honest opinion and you gave it? I should be grateful that you didn't lie through your teeth in the first place, isn't that what every parent wants, an open trusting relationship with their kid."

They both sat in silence till Wilson started chuckling slightly.

"You don't know anything about parenting do you?" Dick said while shaking his head trying to resist the laughter.

"No idea." Wilson said back.

"Good, that makes it all the easier, just don't try and eventually we'll learn to get along." Dick said seriously. He then stood up and walked into the mansion and to the study and Starfire followed after a few minutes later. Wilson walked over to Addie who waded in the water kicking it with her feet, the soft wind blowing past her.

"You wanted a family Adeline, now you've got one." He said.

"Yeah but I didn't want to get one this way." She said, though she couldn't help but be happy.

"You have a son, a husband, and your son is madly in love, what else do you want?" She sat there for a moment and thought, and then a malicious smile appeared on her face.

"Well since your offering?"

-2 Hours Later-

Dick was walking out of the bathroom, after taking a shower to wash off the paint he hadn't already washed off, when suddenly a tan figure came speeding down the hallway followed by a taller purple figure. Kori flew past him, literally flew and so many warning bells went off in his head he almost cried out her name in a frenzy.

"Star!" He yelled in a hush tone.

Hearing her name she stopped in a dead halt and turned to look at him. He just pointed to the ground and she realized she was flying. She touched down softly and he realized she now had a plump purple purse with her. Then suddenly, while single handedly scaring the heck out of him, a dog's head popped out of the top, a golden retriever's puppy head to be exact.

"What the…" Was all he managed to say.

"Richard, meet Cleopatra, and that guy over there is Antony." Suddenly a black lab bolted around the corner and jumped right into Dicks arms. They were both puppies and absolutely adorable they also seemed to innocent, and they shared in contrast with their holders.

"Antony and Cleopatra?" He asked.

"Yes Adeline picked the names; she is a big fan of Shakespeare." Starfire said.

"Uh, huh."

"Funny thing is like Mark Antony and Cleopatra these two seem to be quite fond of each other."

Dick just shrugged off whatever strange suspicions he was feeling and placed the dog on the ground.

"I'm going to retire to my room are you going to be okay?" He asked.

"Yes I will be fine, thank you. I will be in an hour or so also, Adeline and I have plans to watch a soap opera, I does not make sense why would someone want to watch an opera about soap?" Dick just laughed and explained to her it was just a show about drama in people's everyday lives.

"Be careful Kori you know that we cant trust these people?" He said in a hushed tone.

"You do not have to worry I shall be on my guard at all times. I attempt to do the _interrogating_."

"Okay, well have fun Kori." He said then walked off his mind running frantic not noticing that Antony was walking right next to him, the two almost looked like twins. Kori just stood there for a moment and watched as Dick turned the corner and disappeared out of sight. Kori sighed and started to walk towards the media room when she came to two large double doors that came to the end of the long hallway. She wondered if she had taken a wrong turn, this mansion was so big she was sure she would get lost sooner or later unlike Dick who seemed to take be unnaturally aware observation of his surroundings and never gets lost. She turned to walk back down the hall and retrace the steps when the door creepily creaked open revealing pitch blackness.

"Kori can I please speak with you for a moment?" She jumped and turned around to see Wilson. His voice seemed deeper than usual and the way he was standing, well to say the least it reminded her of somebody but at the moment she was too preoccupied with trying to start her heart back up from the scare Wilson had given her.

"Uh… sure." She said nervously, and she was sure it showed. She waited for a reassuring smile but it never came just a dark cold stare like the ones of Bruce Wayne. Wilson then nodded and walked into the darkness expecting her to follow, and she did.

* * *

A/N: Did I tell you or DID I TELL YOU! PWND baby! Woooh! Okay I'll calm down now but serious if your heart stopped or something like that tell me like now, and I mean it click that little box down there V that says review! R&R ;)


	4. Our Family

A/N: Here's the next chapter, sorry for the wait I've been way busy and such so just take it in and enjoy it because I'm not sure when the next one will be. This one is a lot of putting things into motion and you can tell that I mostly centered this chapter around the severity of what's going on and how the Titans and EVERYONE is taking it. I hope you like it R&R PLEASE!

* * *

The dark room was illuminated only by the fire behind his desk, and the soft light that came from the computer screen that faced opposite for her. She sat down warily in the patent leather chair as Wilson walked to the other side and started typing some things on his computer paying no attention to her as he did so. So she just sat there fiddling with her thumbs nervously.

"Kori, I have a favor to ask of you." He finally said. "I've just recently received a message from one of my co workers and I have to take an emergency trip to Tahiti. Traveling is part of my line of work."

"I see but what do you need me to do."

"It's not more of what I want you to do but if you will do it for me."

She stared at him curiously wondering what he meant by that but she had this feeling that it wasn't going to be good. She just had this feeling in the pit of her stomach that it couldn't be good. It was strange, she had always told her mother and father about the feeling, and even asked Robin once but they claim they had never felt it before but Robin did say that they call it 'a woman's intuition'. Something that didn't happened and has never been proven to be true.

"I've asked Adeline to go in my place so I can get to know Richard better. She agreed only on one condition, you go with her." Starfire gaped only slightly.

"It's a three day trip so you won't even be gone long."

"Um…"

"Normally I would say you could think about it for a while but in this case you have to decide now or not. I would really appreciate it if you would."

He gave her a comforting smile but she saw right through it, she knew that was not the case and that if she said yes or no she would still be going.

"I'm sorry I feel quite faint now, I must retire to my room." She stood up quickly and moved to walked out but before she even could Wilson was there his hands behind his back. The right side of his face was alit by the fire all orange and the left shrouded in black.

_Slade… _She thought suddenly but she didn't know how to react as he opened the door.

"Let me get the door for you." He said and went to open the door. She felt her stomach drop as she walked hastily past him and into the hall. She ran straight to her room shutting the door closed behind her and letting out a deep breath.

"Wilson is not Slade, Slade is gone…" She muttered as she laid down on her bed.

"But Slade did disappear after he got his revenge on Trigon." She said speaking out her thoughts in an attempt to understand what she was trying to figure out.

"And this would be something Slade would pull, in attempt to get Robin to be his apprentice again or to just mess with his head."

"But Adeline, surely he wouldn't hire an actress only to kill her off later and they seem genuinely in love."

She sighed, and tried to move onto another subject, whether she should tell Robin about her findings or not. She decided not to, at least for the moment. She knew that he already had a lot on his mind and she didn't need to add an extra pressure. She just desperately hoped she was wrong and she and Robin could be out of here as soon as possible and go home…

"Deathstroke's last appearance was about 4-6 years ago." Batman stated bluntly. Raven and Alfred exchanged looks, knowing that Bruce was certainly lying. They all stood in the Batcave, Batman, Alfred, the remaining titans and Clark Kent who had literally flown in to help out, plus the JL Watchtower was there on video chat. It was the next morning since her and Alfred talked and she knew that the secret of Slade wouldn't stay secret for too long especially with Batman's debriefing on Deathstroke.

"Who's Deathstroke?" Beast Boy asked.

"A competent adversary." He said bluntly avoid the question.

"Bruce the Titans are much Richards's family as you are." Clark said crossing his arms. When it came down to the safety of the people he cares about he gave no leniency, even to Bruce.

"No Superman, they are not his family, they are his teammates, their liabilities." He said in a sudden fury.

"Bruce Wayne! If you do not tell them what happen a few nights before Master Dick left I will!" Alfred said. The room fell silent and Bruce began to speak in a hushed tone that was absolutely devoid of emotion except for worry which was thick in his voice. He told of the night with Deathstroke and what he said, then of the night with Joker in which the bullet pierced Dicks body and he hung on the hinges of death, he told of the argument and of the anger he felt, he told how he was feeling now and everybody in the room half expected him to start crying the other half thought he would never show such weakness in front of anybody but Alfred. Though one thing could be agreed on by everyone in the room, Bruce Wayne was never an emotional person, he never told anyone how he was feeling like he just did and because he just did they all knew that he certainly meant business.

But the titans they were something else, instead of pity they were filled with hatred, not hatred at Bruce but at the man he described, the man Robin had spent all of his years as a titan desperately hunting down.

"Damn it." Beast Boy yelled in anger collapsing to his knee's in a heap of fury.

Cyborg slammed his fist down onto the solid concrete table and it crumbled away underneath his fist.

"We had that bastard right in front of us and we didn't do anything!" Suddenly a pot of tea the Alfred had brought down for her exploded in a dark outrage as Raven attempted to rein her emotion back under control.

"You've met Deathstroke?" Clark asked.

"You bet ya we have. That bastard owes us a teammate, my former girlfriend!" Beast Boy said in outrage, but he looked to Raven who understood. She wasn't going to be angry at him for feelings he once had for a girl, she couldn't it wouldn't be fair.

"You know him as Deathstroke but we know him as Slade." Raven then looked to Alfred who nodded. So much for keeping it a secret between the Titans because sure enough by midnight tonight every hero, every honorary titan, every JL member, any type of hero will be coming in to Gotham and Jump to help find Starfire and Robin. She explained to them what had happened, the ordeals they had gone through because of that madman, that he was their single most greatest enemy. She explained that every single hero has their own archenemy, hers was her father, Cyborg's was brother blood, Beast Boy's was the Brain, Starfire's was her sister, and Robin's… Robin's greatest enemy one that could never be caught… Slade.

"I think we can all agree that this has moved past from a great threat but to a even greater threat. Two of our own are under the influence of a madman who's even more dangerous than we originally perceived and we have no idea where he is!" J'onn J'onn said sounding angry. "I suggest we call him out, politically. Bruce can have another court debate just so we can see if Dick is okay."

"Then what do we do? We can't just take Dick, the consequences of it will be too dire." Clark said then started to pace. He looked just unnerved as Bruce perhaps even more. That's when it dawned on Raven how much Robin means to everyone, they all took part in raising him. They all taught him different skills; they are all his family as much as the Titans were and they weren't going to let this go easily, honestly by their expressions right now she wouldn't doubt for a second that one of the wouldn't kill Slade, she would even take a bet that it would be Batman to do it. Then again one thing did unnerve her.

"What about Starfire, we're forgetting about her. As long as Slade has her he has leverage over Robin and she's in just as much danger as he is." Raven said.

"Yes I believe we have forgotten about his young love." Alfred said.

"This Starfire, does he _love _her?" J'onn J'onn asked.

"The dude has put his life into her hands more than, once they've been dating for like forever, and when he was under Slade's control she's the only one who didn't get her butt handed to her. What do you think?" Beast Boy said counting on his fingers angrily.

"This is not the time to start jumping down each other's throats. Now we act like civilized human beings or we'll never get Master Dick back." Alfred said.

"But that's just the thing we aren't civilized human beings, were not all human beings and we certainly aren't civilized." Cyborg yelled then gestured to Bruce. "This guy beats criminals to a pulp in the middle of the night in the most dangerous city in the world, do you honestly call that civilized!"

Raven and Beast Boy looked at Cyborg, they honestly have never seen him this man before.

"Now I agree, if we want to get Robin back we have to be able to work together but remember that no one, NO ONE in this has more to lose than we do. Raven, Beast Boy… myself, Starfire and Robin are OUR families. When you all come home at the late of night you have someone to come home to SOMEONE to give you hope. We all lost our families when we were young, we're each other's family. Robin is my bro and Starfire's like the little sis I never had now you better get them back or you'll answer to us… personally." Raven stepped up next to Cyborg to back him up followed by Beast Boy. The room remained silent for a moment then clapping was heard, they turned their heads to look at Clark who was clapping, the some more came and some more, soon everyone was clapping, even Bruce.

"I think we all owe the Titans an apology. Cyborg is right, we all care for Robin… and Starfire even though we may not have met, but they… "Clark paused. "They're the ones who are feeling the most loss. I know what it's like to have the people you care about taken away from you on a moment notice so let's get down to it, how are we going to get Robin and Starfire back!"

Kori awoke the next morning with butterflies in her stomach she didn't know what to do. She didn't know what she would have to do, she didn't know if she would finally have to answer Wilsons question on whether if she would go with Adeline but if she didn't she guessed she would have to say no and see what happened from there. She refused to leave the man alone with Dick especially when he might possibly be Slade. After a quick shower she walked out into the hall and walked to the kitchen and smelled pancakes and a hint of freshly cut strawberries. Richard sat at the table glaring at Wilson who pretended not to notice as he read the morning paper.

"Just like Adeline to make us all breakfast before she leaves." Wilson said placing the paper down. He instead of hash browns like Dick; he had a plate of ham and bacon. She looked around, he was right; Addie was nowhere to be found.

"Where did she go?" She didn't know why she asked that, she knew where she went she just was surprised that she went without her.

"Tahiti, she did me a favor and went without you. Are you feeling better my dear?" He asked. Kori didn't answer at first but when Dick shot her a look she snapped out of it and quickly nodded.

"I figure since I have the next few days off I thought we might partake in another bonding exercise." He chuckled slightly though neither of them found it funny. Dick and Kori were all too busy exchanging glances, each having their own message.

"I figure we go take a trip to Jump and Gotham, we can visit your parents, your friends, and… Bruce Wayne." Dicks head turned so quick he had whiplash.

"And why would you do that?" He said.

"Because I'm trying to prove to you that I'm not as horrible of a person as you believe me to be." Wilson sat forward and Dick sat back.

"I'm not gonna deny that I don't like you but you're gonna have to do better than this to get me to believe that you're just a treasure hunter." He spat out and Wilson just laughed again at his resilience. That unnerved Dick, any normal adult would scold a kid, this guy just laughed like his attempts to anger him were futile.

"Well I guess you're just gonna half to settle with this for now." He then took a large gulp of his orange juice. "Why don't you two go get packed and ready to leave, we'll leave at noon, oh and Wintergreen shall come along with us too."

Dick just stood up abruptly, took Kori's hand, and walked off. As they walked down the hall he started whispering to her.

"Get packed, pack everything because the moment I give you the signal we run." He said sternly. When they reached her door he kissed her passionately and ran off to his own room. This was his window of opportunity, if he could get away from this man Dick Grayson and Kori Anders can disappear forever and Robin and Starfire can reappear. All he needed was an opportunity to run…

* * *

A/N: Well how was that, not too shabby huh? Sorry I just had to have Cyborg have an outburst like that because you all know it's true, and I hated how I kept forgetting about Starfire so I made sure I got her in there too, maybe it was because it's more severe with Robin than Starfire to me, I dont know but anyways review please!


	5. Just Another One Eye

A/N: Really wanted to get this chapter done, so here you go. This chapters quite impacting and I have to say Starfire really is becoming more of a main character than showed before. Also a lot is explained. I'm surprised, I'm just about caught up to 14 Years, I guess that a good thing though, I'll be able to finish them around the same time. Oh I'd also like to say that my stories run on a sort of continuity, every single has connections to a story written or to be writtten. So R&R please!

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

* * *

Cyborg walked down the stairs wearing his holo-ring. Alfred told him that Mr. Wayne had important guests coming this afternoon and he would like all of them to be in disguise, it wouldn't have looked good if 3 teenage superheroes were found gallivanting around in Bruce Wayne's mansion. He walked into the kitchen whistling to himself, dragging his feet from lack of sleep. He had none the night before since Bruce kept them up all night. He couldn't' understand how the man does it, he's had zero to no sleep in the last 48 hours and didn't even look fatigued. He couldn't help but stare at himself. A sort of side affect to using it, he looking at the, _what could have been_ version of himself, though now as he looks back, he can't say that good things came out of it also. He made friends, good friends who he could completely trust, no matter what. At least he hoped he could.

The door bell rang softly and Cyborg looked through the door and watched as Alfred walked steadily yet briskly to the door looking all stoic and such. He held a tray in one hand and his other hand was behind his back. Once Cyborg finished pouring a cup of his orange juice he figured he would go greet Mr. Wayne's visitors look a good guest/host should. That was before he heard the metal tray Alfred was holding when he walked past crash to the floor. He ran out of the kitchen and ran to the door only to spot Alfred on the floor collecting the pieces of the broken tea cup looking quite rigid. He looked up from Alfred and noticed three figures were standing in the doorway, he dropped his glass and its contents spilled all over the floor earning a sigh form Alfred.

There in the doorway stood Robin looking peeved, Starfire next to him, she looked unsure of how to feel, and between them with both hands on their shoulders was Wilson who looked quiet smug with himself as he entered the room. Starfire's face instantly lit up as she saw him. She jumped right over Alfred and jumped onto Cyborg with a great big hug, yelling "Friend!" Cyborg hugged her back he missed her so much and now here giving him one of those bone crushing hugs that used to scare him so much. He couldn't believe that how long to days can really be when you're in the absence of people you truly care about.

"Victor!" Robin said trying to sound happy. Cyborg knew he was happy to see him, he could see it in Robin's eyes but he just couldn't he looked to mad. He wondered what Wilson did to him but then he remembered who the man was… Slade.

"Uh Kori I'm gonna go get Bruce." He said trying to not sound so unnerved or desperate to get away as Kori let him from her grip. He started walked backwards then took off into a sprint down to the study. Everyone was still in the Batcave working in groups, Beast Boy and Raven, and Clark and Cyborg were working together but he had left to go make sure he had to go get some type of rest and he was going to if he hadn't gone down to get a drink. He sprinted to the study almost tripping over his own feet as he did so. He entered the Batcave and went flying down stairs.

"Cyborg I thought you were going to get some rest?" Superman asked.

"Starfire *Gasp* Robin *Gasp* Door! They're at the door with Slade! *GASP*"

They all stopped what they were doing instantly and looked at each other in absolute silence, they all took off to quickly change and in the next 2 minutes everyone was convening to the main family room. There in the love seat sat Robin and Starfire their legs crossed. Starfire leaned on Robin who had his arms around her shoulders. Raven guessed they had been doing that quite often for the last two days since it seemed to be the only thing that calmed Robin down and comforted Starfire. That's when she saw Wilson sitting on the recliner next to them, his eyes never leaving Robin and Starfire even as Bruce spoke.

"So to whom do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" Bruce said sounding just a peeved as Robin looked.

"My wife is out of town and I thought I'd give the kids a treat." He said, though they all had a feeling that Wilson meant that in a literal way, like they were dogs and he was giving them a treat.

"Funny I thought you were here to relinquish custody back to Bruce." Clark said crossing his arms. Everyone could agree that the tension in the air was building.

"Clark Kent… "Wilson stood up and looked at him eye to eye, the men were equally intimidating and the face off was nothing to underestimated, it truly was scary. "Now what are you doing here away from your humble abode in that pristine city of yours, not to mention your wife… what's her name… Lois Lane, though I guess it would be Lois Kent now that you two are married."

Everyone saw Clarks eyes narrow and they half believed he was about to fry the man, but he didn't.

"I'm helping Bruce out. We want Dick back in Bruce's custody."

"That's not gonna happen, he is my son after all."

"He's Bruce's son, not yours!"

Robin was honestly surprised that Bruce hadn't spoken up yet but he didn't. He just stood there like the rest of them wondering where Clark was going with this.

"Not by blood."

"Don't even act like you are related Wilson we all know you aren't."

Wilson just shook his head and chuckled quietly.

"How sure of that are you?"

"Quite."

"Well then I see we're not welcome here. Come along you two."

Suddenly they all started to panic.

"Kori stays here you have no reason to keep her." Bruce finally said.

"No." This shocked everyone. "I will stay with Richard."

"Kori…" Raven started to say.

"No objections, Rachel."

"He's just another one eye." Cyborg suddenly blurted out as Wilson ushered them out the door. Robin eyes suddenly widened and he stared at the man knowing that if he made a seen now there would be a definite chance for them to get a clean get away but he also knew there were two sides of this game. The side that involved criminal masterminds, superheroes, and the in-between was easy to solve but the other… the legal side wasn't such as easy. He would have to get Wilson to somehow relinquish them, and Starfire she would follow him to the end of the world and stay there if she had too.

As they hoped into the car Starfire wrapped her arms around Robin and closed her eyes as he stroked his hand through her hair and a calming sensation came over her. He didn't know how much this was affecting her, how much she loved him. She remembered when she thought he was dead how terrible she felt, she would've done anything to get him back, even kill herself to do so, but she didn't because she had this gut feeling that he was still alive, god she was happy that her gut tended to be right. She watched as Wilson slid into the back of the seat, this was the last straw for her. After what had just gone on inside she was tired of standing on the sidelines and watching this all pass by her without her consensus.

"You're Slade." She said just as Robin was about to say something.

The car remained silent for a moment then Wilson knocked on the screen that lead to the driver's seat. The window opened and Wilson said,

"Take us back to the house and step on it." He said and Wintergreen nodded softly then closed the screen door.

"Where are you taking us?" Starfire said again speaking a moment before Robin.

"My my wasn't that a surprise? I was surprised that Starfire beat you to the punch Robin. I understand what you see in her, she's like Adeline obedient but unruly at exactly the same time, and not to mention unpredictable.

"What do you want Slade?" Robin asked.

"The same thing I've always wanted Robin."

"You… my son as my apprentice, and the world in my grasp, that's something only you can give me."

"I'm not your son."

"Quite the contrary Robin. I've lied about many things, my name, though Wilson is my last name, my eye." Starfire couldn't watch and Wilson took a fake glass eyeball out of the socket and faceted an eye patch over the eye. "But you being my son is one of the few things I didn't lie. Why do you think I tested you in the first place Robin? I knew from the beginning Grant was a failure, if he truly was my son he would've survived. Then you come along, having almost identical features to Adeline and I, same physical abilities, and personality almost completely matching my own. I did some investigating, it didn't take me long to figure it out, I did question Adeline and she told me what she had done but that was years ago when I asked her. I've been testing you Robin, from the very beginning. I tested your deductive reasoning, your detective skills, I tested your agility and skills, then I tested your willingness, which to say surprised me. When you became I realized that not only were you patient you were willing to do anything to bring down your goal, even become something that you hated most in this world, a criminal. So I decided to push you further I had you become my apprentice and you passed the test, you were resilient to all my commands, never once bending to my will because I wanted you to but because you had to, to save your friends. I gave you a year off and took in Terra. I wanted to see if you would get jealous, you didn't, not that I really expected you to. It also made me realized how much your guard had lowered; I figured I had to fix that. Everything after that was unplanned including my death, though I and you got in some good father son bonding time as we traveled through the pit of hell. Ha, what a team we made. Now here we are all these years' later three immortals facing each other. What did you think I didn't know about that incident at Star Labs? Though I'm guessing you didn't know I was immortal, a not too unfortunate accident caused it, an attempt to make the perfect soldier, god that went wrong, for them anyway. Isn't that a bittersweet irony?"

"Bittersweet Irony my…" He wanted to say something else but he tried to refrain from using any type of bad word around Starfire. She was too pure to learn that kind of word.

"So what now Robin… Gonna try to run? You do and Bruce Wayne will be investigated his late night adventures won't stay secret for long and if it isn't discovered I'll be sure to send some compromising photos or some kind of evidence to the GPD. It's nice to have the law on your side for once isn't it?"

"Are you having fun?" Starfire said acidly. She had heard Raven say this to Beast Boy many times before when he was bugging her and Slade was certainly bugging her.

"Absolutely my dear. I'm sure you're wondering what you have to do with all of this." It was more of a statement than a question. "You're, so to say, the insurance. If Robin repeatedly defies me you will pay the consequences and trust me they will be severe."

"I swear Slade if you lay a single finger on her it is the last thing you'll ever do!" Robin said angrily but Slade just ignored the threat.

"You will also go through training. Through much difficulty Adeline has agreed to take you in as her apprentice. You will serve under her, doing her every command, and when Robin has missions you will assist him. You two try to run while on a mission I reveal the Bruce's identity, you say anything to your _former_ teammates, I will compromise the identities of every single Justice League member in existence."

Silence filled the air and the cold glare Slade was receiving from Robin was unending and the sudden hatred that enveloped Starfire struck him more by surprise than he first thought it would but he knew that this all meant… he's won.

"What just happened?" Raven asked moments after they left.

"Wilsons waving it in our faces how far out of reach they are too us." Bruce said acidly.

"We didn't even get to tell them it was Slade." Beast Boy said sitting down on the floor in defeat.

"No I told Robin. I told him that Wilson was just another one eye."

Everyone stared at him with a confused expression on their face.

"Rob and I, a long while ago shortly after the apprenticeship, were talking one night. Robin was telling me first had, uncut what happened. He couldn't say the horrifying details in front of Starfire so he was telling me alone. He told about how there a criminal in Gotham with have a face."

"Two face." Batman cut in.

"Yeah, that reminded him of Slade's mask and I said Slade wasn't two faced, he was just one eyed. Rob's not dumb he'll figure it out, if he hasn't already anyways." Cyborg said crossing his arms.

"Now what?"

"First we gotta somehow get Robin back in our custody." Bruce said turning his back to them all.

"How?" Clark asked.

"I don't know yet, just not yet."

* * *

A/N: Well there you go it's been revealed to Robin and Cyborg that Wilson, for a fact is Slade. Now all you have to do is wait in anticipation for the next chp. But while you wait check my profile out and read a few of my stories and leave lots of reviews! Especially 14 Years, who doesn't like a future fic and it has spoilers, who doesn't like spoilers! R&R


	6. Beautiful Lady

A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry this took so long but I think you will be satisfied. I probably left you all in such anticipation, so I'll get right to it and saw the long commentary at the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans and some idea's expressed in this chapter are not necessarily true.

* * *

The door slammed as he was tossed into the room roughly by Slade. He bolted quickly for the door as it closed in his face and he slammed his fist against the strong wood which he beat with his fists till his knuckles became bloody constantly screeching out 'Starfire!' till he felt he could speak no more. When he stopped her fell to the floor in front of the door and stared at his blood drenched hands and then brought him to his face. He sat there for minutes, though he swore it could've certainly been hours, with blood sleeping out of his knuckles and onto his face. He finally got up and went to clean his hands and face when he thought he could bear the ache no longer. He found gauze and disinfectant in the drawers. He bet that Slade knew he would do something like this so he had the room prepped with whatever simple yet useful medical equipment he had that wouldn't help him escape. Robin wrapped up his knuckles then went to survey the room. He looked for weak points in the walls, the floor, and even, through much difficulty, the ceiling. Anything that could possibly help him get of that room before Slade bothered to come and retrieve him himself.

He then swept the room for bugs, though he knew that if there were any he would've found it. He gave up after a few minutes but it was then that the door suddenly swung open to reveal a literally empty doorway. He darted for the door and ran into the dark wooden halls that were lit only by the candelabra's on the walls. He dashed through the halls following one simple rule, when lost in a maze, take a right, then a left, then a right, then a left and if you come to a dead end go back and do the opposite. He felt like a rat in a maze as he ran through the halls, until he finally came to two doors side by side. He ran through into a dark shady room lit only by a fireplace on one side of the dark mahogany wooden room and candelabra's placed evenly around the room. At one end of the room were 5 large screens that emanated light and Slade's large metal 'throne' in which Slade was sitting looking at some papers. On the other side was the large fireplace with two black leather couches parallel to each other, and on that couch was Starfire. He didn't even hesitate as he ran straight towards Starfire.

"Robin!" She exclaimed hugging him hard but not giving him a bone crushing hug in light of their current predicament.

"Funny I was sure your first instinct would've been to attack me when my guard was done. That is unless you realized that my guard wasn't down and if so I applaud you for so, son."

"You're not my father!" Robin lashed out.

"Honestly Robin, or should I call you Richard? Why don't we stick with what we've called each other for all these years, huh Robin; Though eventually you'll have to get around to calling me Father, or even Dad."

"My dad is dead!"

Slade let out a sigh and turned his back to Robin, that's when he attacked. Except Slade turned at the right moment and caught his arm and threw him over his shoulder across the room Starfire was going to attack but Slade held out a jewel. Starfire gasped suddenly feeling powerless, she knew that that jewel must've had some property that made her lose her abilities, she could feel it. So she stayed put.

"Adeline will be home in a few hours so I advice you two to be on your best behaviors or you'll pay the price." Slade said. "Now come here."

Starfire and Robin exchanged glances as Slade walked over to the other side of the room. Robin and Starfire moved to follow him seeing what else they could do at the moment, attack was futile, seeing that Robin could hold he own but not win in a fight and Starfire couldn't use her powers.

"Just Robin, go back to your room Starfire."

"I will not leave!" She yelled.

"Wintergreen!" Slade yelled.

Wintergreen appeared out of nowhere with a jewel in hand and wrestled Starfire out of the room. Robin attempted to sprint to her side but Slade placed a stone hand on his shoulder stopping him just long enough for Wintergreen to take Starfire out of the room.

"What was that for?" He yelled.

"This is none of her concern. I'm going to be a bit more lenient with you this time around, you are free to leave the manor and go to the beach or to the paintball arena. Training will commence at 5:00 every day till 7:00 1t 8:00 we will all sit down and eat like civilized people then at 9:00 you will accompany me to 'work'."

"The Arena?"

"Yes, how deceiving it can be when you drive in circles for hours. As I'm sure you've noticed I have quite a lot of patience."

"Until 5 you are free to do anything except the obvious."

"Why?"

"Why what? Why am I being so kind to you and your girlfriend?" He said. "Well my boy, the cat is out of the bag now so I do not have to obscure the fact that you are more precious to me than money or power, as would any father would say to their son."

"You're sick." Robin snarled suddenly he was pinned to the floor his arm bent behind his back as he twisted in pain.

"However I still stick with what I abide by. You. Will. Respect. Me."

He let Robin go and Robin jumped away.

"Feel free to leave…" Robin instead attacked him successfully landing a kick to a chest that slammed Slade back only a few steps.

"Or we can get your training done now. I'm sure Adeline wouldn't like to come home and find us brutally attacking each other so we might as well get this done now." Slade said posing for attack.

That's when it happened, they both brutally clashed in a rage and adrenaline fueled competition seeing who could deal the final blow till one of them was knocked out. Robin soon began to sweat and his movement began to slow yet he dragged on dealing every blow he could get and taking a great deal of damage from Slade. He couldn't believe he almost thought that from what Slade had told him earlier that he would go easy on him this time. Suddenly gasps rang out and time caught up to him, both Slade and Robin turned to see a horrified Adeline and Starfire standing their. Robin turned sharply and sent a roundhouse kick to Slade's face, as Starfire tackled Adeline out of pure rage.

"You lied to us! I thought you were a nice woman! You are very bad!" Starfire yelled as she attempted to punch Adeline but missed every single time.

"Starfire, I had no…"

"Do not act so innocent Adeline, you knew this was coming. I even told you so."

"I… I… Hate you Slade!" She yelled emptily as she grabbed Starfire by the wrists in attempt to get her to stop.

That hit both Robin and Starfire, after all this time they had known Adeline they could never see her as a hateful person, especially towards Slade.

"Isn't it that hate that makes you love me so much Adeline, or is it that you hate that you love me so much?"

"Shut it Slade."

"The constant nagging in your head that keeps you coming back to me even when your desperately trying to stay away. The wonder how I could still love you even after you shot me in the eye." Slade said after tossing a now unconscious Robin across the room.

Starfire ran straight to Robin's side and woke him quickly and they just sat there listening to the conversation.

"Shut it Slade just shut it!"

"Don't act so upset Adeline, you knew this was coming!"

"Your mad!"

Adeline marched out of the room in a rage and Slade marched out after her. Starfire and Robin stared at each other for a moment then bolted for Slade's computer. They searched for some way to contact the Titans, Bruce and Alfred, or at least a single member of the JL. Though they were unsuccessful as Adeline and Slade appeared out of nowhere and dragged Starfire and Robin by the hair on their heads to the different exits on opposite ends of the room.

"Insane tyrannical madmen of a husband…" Adeline muttered now pulling Starfire up the stairs by the hand who was so bewildered she didn't resist.

"Unpredictably moody witch of a wife…" Slade muttered now pulling Robin down the stairs by the hand who was too confused to make sense of what was going on.

Adeline brought Starfire into a dimly lit sitting room and sat her down on the couch before she went to light up the room. As she did so she ranted quietly in a barely audible tone.

"I'm sorry Starfire. My husband… He's become a different person… Though I cant help but love him for what he was and what he is…" Starfire just sat there as Adeline sat down across from her.

"It is okay, Robin has become different… I did not know of him before we first met but he was quite childish, loving life to the fullest. Yes he still loves life but he doesn't show it as much, he has matured and become more serious. Acting out of character more than once, this started happening just after Slade…" Starfire couldn't explain it, Adeline was in such distress that her guard was down. Starfire couldn't help but relate to the woman, and she was dying for answers

"Blackmailed Robin… Yes I know…"

"How could you…"

"How could I fall in love with him, a man like Slade… Honey I've been asking myself that question for centuries. "She sighed and leaned back. "It all started the day I met Slade, a clear and sunny day to be exact…"

* * *

"Commander Kane!" Yelled Sergeant Jordan. Adeline turned around and saw scrawny little Jordan sprinting up to her with a man no older no younger than her. He was handsome and had a large build but not large enough to say he was ripped.

"Commander Kane it seems you have a new recruit, General Johansen personally requested it." Jordan said.

"Soldier Slade Wilson." He said all too persistently holding out his hand to shake.

"Commander Adeline Kane." Adeline said taking his hand.

"You can leave Jordan I'll take care of the newbie." She said.

"You're welcome Miss Kane, I mean ma'am." Jordan stuttered blushing. She couldn't help but smile, she knew that Jordan and a small crush on her but she had no intentions of indulging him in the matter.

"Miss? Huh I would think that a woman a beautiful as you would've been swept away by someone already." She laughed slightly.

"No, no, no, I've practically lived on this base all my life so not much of a chance to find a man."

"You are surrounded by ten million guys you know that?"

"Soldier if you think I'm going to slack off on you because you're flirting with me you're dead wrong."

"Actually quite the opposite, I was hoping my flirting would get you to push me harder. And please call me Slade."

"Call me Kane, or if you must Adeline."

"How about Addie?" He said cocking a sly smile.

"Addie… Okay but only in private it's unorthodox for a soldier to call his commanding officer by her first name."

"I may be too bold to say but you aren't very orthodox yourself Addie." She sprinted out in front of him and turned around to face him, walking backwards.

"And that's what separates me from the men." She said with a laugh. She felt like a sixteen year old girl as she ran off yelling to him,

"Cabin 16 is down there, see you at 6:00 tomorrow."

She ran for her office which she shared with her best friend, Lua. Lua looked up from her desk in shock as she watched as Adeline collapsed onto a chair in a heap of joy.

"Lord all mighty what is wrong with you! You look like…" Lua stopped a smiled spread across her face and she smirked. "You look like you're in love. Oh friend who is it. Oh joy, praise X'hal!"

* * *

Starfire looked at Adeline confused,_ X'hal_…

"Starfire my friend's name, was Luand'r Queen of the Planet Tamaran, my best friend was you mother."

Starfire gaped she knew there was period of time in which her mother had visited Earth on a mission to assess the nature of the planet, to see if Earth was a threat to Tamaran. Her mother had assessed they were not, Starfire figured Adeline must've had a great hand in that decision.

"Did you know?" Starfire asked.

"That you're mother was an alien? Oh yes I figured it out long before this but we kept our friendship. I see she didn't tell you about me, I don't blame her though."

"No… my mother did tell me, my sister, and my brother about a woman called Add'ie who was a great friend to her and a noble women of great stature but that was about it."

"Starfire it was only recently did I find out from Slade who you were, that is why I wanted you to come with me on the trip so I could tell you…"

"And warn me."

Adeline nodded and the room remained quite then Starfire nodded and said,

"Please continue…"

And so she did...

* * *

A/N: Ba bang! I'm sorry I couldn't help but make a connection, I mean there is so much unsolved about Starfire's mother's life I just make up a little bit of my own history. And Adeline's story about Slade will probably continue through the next chp and afterwards, they're more Starfire and Adeline centered chapters, this way I can figure out what to do after wards. Lol and dont worry Wintergreen will be coming in too, we do need Slade's best friend in their! Heads up I will have Slade tell a story about their meeting but they wont be the same so... Review please!


	7. The Past is History

A/N: I'm BBBBBAAAACCCCKKKK! Haha sorry this one took sooooo loooonnnnng stupid writers block, sorry again. Haha I'll explain more at the end!

Disclaimer: You know the drilll!

* * *

"Oh shut up Lua, I just met the man. It's not my fault, that he's attractive, charming, charismatic…" She trailed off.

"Someone call the doctor we got a full blown case of LOVE hysteria. So who's the lucky guy?"

"The newbie Slade Wilson…" She said.

"Okay… One moment!" Lua turned and ran to her desk; she shuffled through some paper and pulled out a file. She opened it revealing a picture of Slade Wilson and all his data. Lua worked in the admissions office and was in charge of keeping all the files together and organized.

"Okay there are a lot of ruggedly handsome men in this country, Owen Wilson, Christian Bale, Aaron Eckhart, Robert Downy Jr.… Add him to the list." She said with a joke as Addie ran to her side and looked at the file too.

"Crush over your own fiancé will you!" She said nudging her in the shoulder.

"Mya is really cute isn't he?" Lua let out a giggle and rolled over her desk like a hybrid of an overzealous child and a cat.

"What are we 16?" Adeline asked.

"No we're fifty!" Both girls let out a large laugh. "Come Adeline where not too old to still have those high school crushes!"

"Well you're engaged so I wouldn't really call it a crush!"

"True true but still, it's not like I haven't been 'fascinated' with some of the men on this planet." She stifled a laugh. "Don't tell my fiancé I said that!"

"When am I possibly going to meet Mya!" She exclaimed.

"When you come to Tamaran with me for my wedding of course, who else is going to be… what you call here on Earth… the Honor of being my Maid."

"The Maid of Honor and Lua you should have someone else be your Maid of Honor, not me I don't deserve it."

"Yes you do! You're like my little sister!" She said giving Adeline a hug.

"Lua you realize I'm older by half a year right?"

"Yes but I am taller!" They both let out cries of hysterical laughter.

"Okay let's see who the man is shall we…? Lua said. She was about to flip to page to his records but Adeline caught her hand.

"No, I want it to be a surprise."

"Wow you must really like him, what did he say to you?"

"He asked me why 'such a beautiful magnolia such as I was not yet swept away by a man!'" The girls squealed as they laughed.

"He said that?"

"Yes, and if you ever hear him talking about a woman named Addie… well that's me!"

"He gave you a pet name?" Lua squealed.

"Yes…" The two girls jumped in a circle like children till knock on the door came. They stopped instantly and tried to look sophisticated as a young Lieutenant and good friend of their opened the door and walked in.

"Is everything okay in here ladies? It sounded like there were hogs squealing in here." He said.

"Oh shut it Wintergreen!"

"Wintergreen was a good friend of ours he was older by several years but he was nice and was like the older brother to all of us. It seemed like it was only fate that he befriended Slade and he became the fourth of our trio which had now become a quartet." Adeline explained.

"You're mother is a lot like you Starfire. Kind, understanding, forgiving, she was the best girl friend a girl could have! Unfortunately I couldn't attend you're mother's wedding."

"Then things became complicated a half a year later. Slade volunteered to be part of some Super Soldier experiment…"

"Slade why are you doing this?" Adeline said following Slade down a darkened hall in the base.

"You were almost killed Adeline… And Wintergreen, and I almost died too Adeline! I shouldn't have let that happen. It's only a miracle that Lua wasn't caught up in all of this too!" He said all too calm as he stopped in the hall and turned to her placing his hand on her arm in a comforting way.

"Slade that is not your fault, you're not responsible for everyone's flaws. You don't have to be invincible to be a hero, even heroes make mistakes!" She proclaimed looking straight into his eyes.

"That's just it Addie I'm not trying to be a hero I'm just trying to keep you, Lua, and Wintergreen safe!"

"We can handle ourselves, we've done it quite well before we met you Slade and I think we can still hold our own."

"I know that Adeline… It's just I love you and after this I… well let me do this in another way…" Slade suddenly dropped down onto one knee and pulled out a little black box. She gasped placing her hands to her mouth shaking her head in shock.

"Adeline Kane, I've known from the moment I laid my eyes on you, that you were the girl for me and no one could come even close to matching rugged beauty, charm, and over all joy of being with those you care about. Plus you could whip my butt on the field without even trying. You're the one girl who's ever met me halfway every time, so I ask you now… Adeline Kane, will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a single silver ring. "I promise you that I will get you a diamond to go with that ring it was just kind of hard to come across out here."

She fell to her knees and stared at him eyes to eye and mouthed 'yes' unable to speak. She held out her hand all too insistently as he placed the ring on her finger. They both stood up and he kissed her passionately saying one thing he had told her millions of times before but seemed to be twice as clarified in her ears than before.

"I love you Addie."

"And when I get out of this surgery I swear you and I will have a great extravagant wedding with Wintergreen and Lua and everything your heart desires!"

He then left her awestruck in that hall as he went and had the surgery. When he awoke Addie was there in the hospital room holding his hand the ring still on her finger, she was sobbing,

"Adeline what's wrong."

"Slade? Slade! You're awake!" She wrapped her arms around him hard and she almost felt like she would never let go.

"Yes Adeline I'm awake." He said with a laugh. "Why do you sound so frantic?"

"Slade… You've been in a coma, for a month."

"We thought things would go back to a practical sense of normality. We were wrong, Slade wasn't welcomed back into the army they said the experiment wrong. We just guessed that they didn't want to see their own mistake walk their halls every day. I was perfectly contempt with that though. We got married, Lua as my maid of honor and they let us stay at the base for a few month's while we got our house we were going to buy in Gotham finalized with our real estate agent. Everything was great, until the day before we left. It was late and I awoke to an empty bed, screams, and sirens coming from outside. I ran from our room, and found that we were under attack by terrorists. I instantly found the General who explained to me that someone gave away their weaknesses. I ran to find Lua, I found her outside her office and my former one, she was on the floor holding something in her arms. I helped her up and declawed her hands from the object which is a feat to say the least considering her massive amount of strength. She was black and blue all over and had cuts from a knife all over her, lucky they weren't too severe and she hadn't been scarred but in all the franticness she managed to tell me of her attacker, a wild and frantic story that I did not believe, I couldn't."

"Slade…" Addie barely heard her as she stared at Lua's picture of her and her husband.

"What…?" Addie said confused.

"Slade… he did this… Addie I saw him! He let them in, through the gate and I saw him, then he attacked me. We went at it, and he found out that I was inhuman, and that's when he took out his knife. He tried to kill me but he was unsuccessful, I… I hurt him broke his left foot, and then he ran off." Addie didn't believe her.

"This is no time for one of your jokes Lua!" Addie said.

"Adeline!" Slade ran up to her covered in ash, completely unscathed his foot fine. Lua looked appalled, but she still held her own as she tackled Slade to the ground. Adeline pulled Lua off of him, who looked utterly surprised. "I'm sorry I've been getting people out of their homes. The moment I saw you wake I went to help." He said sounding out of breath.

"Shortly after that the attack ended and I took Addie to an emergency room, Slade stayed behind to help clean up whatever remained of the base. Lua plead to me, telling me that I needed to stay away from Slade but I wouldn't listen. By the end of that night, Lua told me it was her time. She left that night telling me that she was so sorry and that one day we might meet again, or at least our children. Years went by until I found out the truth, after Slade got one of my son's throat slit, and I found out about his mercenary/assassin business, I shot him in the eye attempting to kill him. I found out about his regenerative abilities but for some reason he couldn't regenerate his eye. He found all of this quite funny, and he's been still in love with me to this day and unfortunately I have too. For all the hate I've tried to muster I just cant hate him at least not for long." Adeline finished.

"I do not mean to be rude but is he really your son? Robin I mean?"

"I really do not know, there was an instance that when my son Grant was quite sick, that they said that something was strange with him and that they should do a DNA test of him, Slade told me not to worry and had him tested. Slade told me that everything was fine, but it wasn't until 2 years after his death that I went to the hospital and asked the nurse if she noticed anything strange about my son. She said that when she first saw him, he had fluff's of black hair and clear blue eyes but the next time she saw him, she swore he had a thin patch of blond hair, and green eyes, she figured it was just because she saw so many babies in a day that she was getting them mixed up. She said that he looked like the baby next door but she figured she just mixed them up. She also mentioned that I was loopy from some medicine they gave me, and that there was a time when I was all alone with the baby. And the people next door to me, were John and Mary Grayson who were in town with their Russian Circus. I believe I did switch the children."

Starfire sat back this was really an information overload, she couldn't believe that the man she was in love with was the son of the greatest villain of all time, surpassing villains like Luthor, and Joker. She couldn't help but fear, that if Robin, if he would be anything like his father?

Slade walked Robin into the kitchen, look quite frustrated. He took off his mask and ran his hand through his black hair in frustration. He opened the fridge and pulled out two beers, pulling the caps off with ease, without looking he slide one straight at Robin who caught it swiftly. He took a sip, it wasn't his first beer, Bruce never cared so at parties he would drink a beer but only one and most of the time not even the entire bottle. Slade sat down on one of the stools, a crossed his arms, looking frustrated, and confused. The expression ultimately surprised Robin, he'd never seen Slade look like this, like a normal human who didn't have everything under his control, who didn't have everything mapped out.

"Sit down." Slade ordered, this time Robin obeyed.

"I take it Wayne never bothered to teach you the principles of underage drinking." Slade said.

Robin shook his head no.

"He didn't care, as long as I didn't get over my head. I don't drink much, it's bad for my health…" Robin said pushing the beer away.

"Have you ever been in a fight with Starfire before?" Slade asked out of the blue.

Robin was surprised by the question, it's just something he ever thought he'd hear coming from Slade.

"That's none of your business." Robin said simply.

"As your father I think it is." Robin didn't want to get into this again.

"Yes we've fought before, it wasn't fun last a week before we made up."

"What was it about?" Robin glared at him.

"I crossed a line." He said not willing to explain any more.

"What line was that?"

Robin didn't finish and Slade's eyes widened.

"What did you do?"

"I robbed Wayne Enterprises." He grabbed the beer and took a large gulp.

If Slade was shocked at all before, Robin was sure he was now.

"I needed something, new software that you could use to track down criminals; he would give it to me." He said.

"And I expect that you succeeded." Robin nodded.

"It wasn't until I got back to the tower did I find Bruce and he explained why he wouldn't give it to me. There was a glitch when you used it you not only could find the exact position of the criminal but whatever electronically apt devices like a cell phone that has WiFi it relays the signal, so they'll know exactly where you are too. Starfire was pissed, absolutely horrified, she wouldn't speak to me for a week, until we finally dished it all out the week before, with our fists… We sparred but it was more like a literal fight. In the end after everything was done we both ended up laying on the floor laughing." Robin looked up from his bottle realizing he had been rambling on. It seemed all too easy for him to drop his guard while talking about Starfire, or even thinking about her.

"Adeline and I did the same thing, we brought it all to the mat and what couldn't be solved there we talked about it once we were done." Robin didn't think Slade was lying about this because of what happened before they entered the kitchen, and he hated it. He hated how damn similar he was to Slade, Robin always knew Slade was cunning and manipulative and Robin knew that at times he was too, but now that Robin has seen the somewhat more human part of Slade, he can't help but fear that Slade has been right about one thing all this time. That he and him are all too alike, like a father and son.

* * *

A/N: I love how I listed all the hot guy movie stars and two of them are Batman stars, haha! They are ruggedly handsome you have to admit (and that I might possibly be psychotic too!) Okay I know I said that I'd put in Slade's view/flashback thing but I decided against it, and for future references Robin's not always going to be so resiliant to slade as he starts to 'get to know' slade better perhaps begin to trust him and realize that Slade's the father Bruce never was (I really should put spoiler alert but who really reads this?) Oh and Adeline's history is somewhatmostly correct my resources were so who knows! I hope you like, COMMENT!


	8. Everything Burns

A/N: Worst weekened of my life, well at least I managed to get the next chp done, I'm on a role right now with this story. But if your wondering why I'm having such a terrible weekend it's because I'm taking care of a mechanical baby for a school project that wails like heck! So... this chapter is pretty much key, in part of the plot (really I'm just going on whatever pops into my head at the moment) so I'd pay close attention...

* * *

Robin walked down the hall, after a long 'conversation' with Slade he had finally managed to get away. It really had been a one sided conversation, Slade told him about his times with Adeline, and Robin was outraged by this but he was intrigued. It seemed like he had a heart to heart with Slade, which was repulsive at the most but to him it was like he was 8 years old again and his dad was telling him about how he met his mom. It almost felt like he had his dad back, though not that much. What scarred him most is that Slade used to be a war hero in his youth but then that all changed in an instance and he started down the wrong side of the line, as a criminal. Adeline in tow, she got away for a while but she was eventually pulled back in. As he walked down the halls he searched for Starfire but in his search he found an exit. So far he had figured that the estate was made of two floors, the main floor above ground, and the one below. Robin walked out onto the beach, he took a deep breath and surveyed the area, Slade was right there was nothing out for miles, and by the looks of it they could be on a large island. He entered the house again, this time he sat down in the living room, and waited, soon enough Starfire showed with Adeline behind her.

"I'm sorry…" That's all Adeline said before she left them. Starfire sat there for a moment before she broke down suddenly. Robin held her as she explained for the sudden outburst. She told him what Adeline had told her and the deep worry Robin already had grew… Soon enough thing were going to change, and neither of them were sure that it was going to go the way they wanted but the worst part of it all was they weren't sure that they would even see it happening.

* * *

Raven took a deep breath, she couldn't meditate. She was too worked up to do so… She sat on top of Wayne Manor her legs wrapped up in her arms, staring at the moon. She didn't understand why she was under such distress, but just the thought of two of her best friends in the hands of that maniac sent her into a spiraling blackness she wasn't sure she was able to get out of. She tried talking to her emotions but even after that she was still left confused. She was told that she felt guilty, guilty because she couldn't do anything. She couldn't find them, due to something blocking them from her, and her powers seemed to be getting out of control more and more each day.

"I would've done it for anyone…"

"Raven…?" She turned quickly and found BB balancing shakily at the top of the roof. He slid down quickly almost falling if Raven hadn't used her powers to catch him. She herself had been sitting on an extension from the roof of her dark powers and connected hers to BB's. He gave her a soft smile and said thanks.

"What are you doing up here?" BB asked knowing all too well what she was doing. She was acting like Starfire; the roof of Titans Tower was Starfire's favorite place to just sit and think about anything and everything that crossed her mind. It was Starfire's and Robin's spot, they had their first date up there. They didn't want it anywhere else, well… Beast Boy accidently screwed with the plans and got their dinner canceled. So they at up there, no chairs not anything except a blanket and a candle. After it was all done Robin found out it was all BB's fault, and he expected to be yelled at but instead Robin said thanks. He told BB that, unfortunately, he was a playboy a while back, and he's gone on my first dates but out of all of them this was absolutely the best of them all. So when it came to Raven and Beast Boy's place it had to be this roof, it was a strange choice granted but it was also the place they shared their first kiss only a year ago. To Raven it only seemed like days.

"I think you already know that…." Raven said.

"Raven you couldn't have done anything more than what you did. This is completely out of our hands…"

"Then who's hands is it in?" She snapped. "You certainly don't trust the Bat freak and his Alien best friend, do you? They don't trust us and don't say Clark does, I read his mind BB he's less than trusting. To them we're just kids who are getting in the way, Bruce is seriously considering kicking us out. He thinks it's because of us that we haven't found them, that we haven't found a way out of this… That we cant free them, and the only thing he can think to do is, when we or they find Robin and Starfire they're going to have to go into hiding, because Slade will report this and Bruce will be arrested, they'll be extremely lucky if the cops don't find the Batcave. Everything is so wrong Beast Boy and with Robin's and our disappearance in Jump someone's bound to notice!" Suddenly Beast Boys lips were against her own and she was sent into a moment of shock, it happened every time he kissed her, she could feel the chemistry and she couldn't help but ignore it even if she tried to.

When he released her she looked at him shocked, and asked him why the heck he did that all of the sudden.

He pointed out past the room and reveal all the tree's that had once been rooted firmly in the ground uprooted and floating in the air, the front lawn was ravaged from her powers when she was speaking and the only way to get it to stop was for Beast Boy to take her off guard and calm her with the kiss. Raven repaired the lawn and suddenly a whistle split through the air, beneath them was Cyborg and Bruce standing on the porch, Cyborg was obviously the one that whistled because of the smirk on his face, and not Bruce because he stood there with his arms crossed looking absolutely pissed off. Bruce shook his head and walked back in as Raven lifted Cyborg to the top of the roof to join them.

* * *

"That's it they're leaving!" Bruce said waving his arms in the air.

"Bruce I know you don't like them."

"You don't like them either Clark so stop pretending like you do!" A frown came on Clarks face.

"I was a teenager once Bruce, and every time I got myself into some situation everything I did seemed to make everything worse." Clark said cryptically. "These are super powered teenagers that are driven by their impulses and hormones. They have no idea what they are doing and it's only been by luck that they've only had trivial villains like Mad Mod, and Dr. Light." Clark bit his tongue instantly. He knew that last part. Deathstroke was no trivial villain, not by a long shot, the man was pure sane psychotic. He seemed completely sane like everything he's doing and has done is the right thing, like instead of breaking the laws he's enforcing them. Clark even had to admit this man was more dangerous than Lex Luthor, this come from his mortal enemy. This was the man who almost brought the world to its knee's twice, sent Bruce to Hell and back, and he couldn't understand why or even how that Bruce couldn't lay a single finger on the man, much less land a punch, while Robin successfully cracked the man's mask in half. To him the Titans were irresponsible teenagers who at Waffles for Breakfast, and Pizza for Lunch and Dinner, who watched Scary Movies till late at night, and trained once a week but for some reason they sparked an interest in Deathstroke and he just couldn't fathom why!

So Clark stopped and looked at Bruce who stared back at him just as equally. Two men, completely different by all possible means; one man of intellect and darkness, the other of brawn and pureness; one man bathed in the darkness of the night while the other basked in the sunlight of the day; they're both so different yet these two men both knew what had to be done, as much as Clark hated it. Teenagers will be teenagers, no matter what age, 12 or 21. They're hormone driven, let common sense take the back seat adolescents and it was time to let them go. Otherwise they just might never see Robin and Starfire again. They stood there in silence for a while and sat down to wait for the Titans to come down from the roof. They waited for hours but the Titan never came down and they started to worry.

They walked outside just so see the tail end of Raven's cloak appear on the other side of the roof and BB's voice ringing about swimming in the pool and Cyborg telling him it was a lake not a pool. Batman shook his head and was about to walk back into the Manor, when Clark put a hand on his shoulder stopping him, but before he could ask what was wrong Superman was carrying him miles away from Wayne Manor as his exploded into millions of pieces. When Superman set him down Bruce desperately wanted to run for the Manor but Superman held him back like bat wings under 20 pound weights.

"No! The Titans, there still in there!" He yelled.

"Bruce if you even try to get back in you'll be consumed by the fire!" He yelled back, but there was no use.

They stood there for a moment Bruce having finally starting to calm down and retrieve some sense of common sense back in him. After the Mansion fire was put out Bruce and Clark surveyed the area looking for the Titans remains, all they found were 3 Titans communicators. Bruce fell to his knees after two hours of searching hit the ground in anger. Robin was never going to forgive him…

* * *

A/N: Oh no I went there, the Titans are dead! Mwahahaha! I'm so darn evil, I'm sorry this chapter was so short but like I said at the beginning worst weekend and i just wanted to get this chapter done, I'll get the next one up as soon as I can! Review please, reviewing makes the world go round!


	9. The Dance of the Piano Man

A/N: Okay so sorry would've had this done earlier if I didn't have math class and all these extra curic's I do after school! Whew, done! Okay so this is a half song fic chp. It's this old song called Piano Man that these two goofballs in my English Class were singing repeatedly that I can't seem to get out of my head for the life of me! It's mostly Starfire Robin fluff, the first part then other stuffy stuff, for your enjoyment

Disclaimer: ION

* * *

Robin sat down next to Starfire on the sandy white beach watching the sunrise. He had left for a moment to get the one thing he could think that would calm him and Starfire and maybe even bring a smile to their faces. He grabbed his Wayne Tech MP3 play and placed it in the speaker he has also brought out with him. He pressed play and the song began to play a song that he hadn't heard in centuries, the one his parents would dance to as Mr. Hayley played the piano, and his dad sang…

It's nine o'clock on a Saturday  
the regular crowd shuffles in  
There's an old man sitting next to me  
Makin' love to his tonic and gin  
He say, Son can you play me a memory  
I'm not really sure how it goes  
But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete  
When I wore a younger man's clothes

Robin sang out softly to Starfire just like his father did to his mother. Emotion welled up with him as the memories to the parties him and all the other members of the circus would have. They would feast, and laugh. They would share memories even if they had been told before and repeated millions of times, but mostly they would sing and dance together. Just like a family should not caring if they looked foolish or not, they figured nobody looked as foolish as the clowns and the clowns didn't really care so nobody did. They enjoyed life, and everyone loved it up till the fateful day when his life changed drastically…

Da da da de de da  
da da de de da da da  
Sing us a song, you're the piano man  
sing us a song tonight  
Well, we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you've got us feelin' alright

Robin stood up and held out his hand, Starfire took it and stood up. They started to dance just like Robin's father and mother did, swaying gracefully as he twirled her, trying to let go off all emotions except the one called love. To let his guard down and let that carelessness he had back then…

Now John at the bar is a friend of mine  
He gets me my drinks for free  
And he's quick with a joke or to light up your smoke  
But there's someplace that he'd rather be  
He says Bill, I believe this is killing me  
As the smile ran away from his face  
Well I'm sure that I could be a movie star  
If I could get out of this place

Finally Starfire laughed at that last verse, and he picked her up twirling her in the air gently as a smile finally came across his face, hearing that laugh seemed to set him free. Free of the torment he had been previously feeling… What he would've given for his parent's to meet her. He could just see the glow in his mother's face, and the proud look in his father's eye, at such a sweet, innocent girl of pure heart. They wouldn't have cared if she was an Alien, nonetheless an Alien Princess, they never judge people but their looks or their past, only by their actions. His mother could always tell if a person was pure of heart or had darkness deep in their soul. He could just see all of them, the whole circus in Big Top eating and talking his mom telling embarrassing stories about him and dancing and singing later on to the sunset then rose like they always did. It would've been absolutely…. Wonderful, just wonderful.

Da da da de de da  
da da de de da da da

They swayed back and forth…

Now Paul is a real estate novelist  
Who never had time for a wife  
And he's talking with Davy who's still in the navy  
And probably will be for life

Now Starfire laughed again thinking of Beast Boy who wore a Navy Suit for an entire week learning words and marches in order to pick up girls. Of course it didn't work but that's a good thing because he and Raven may have never gotten together… No she corrected herself with a grin, that was inevitable.

And the waitress is practicing politics  
As the businessmen slowly get stoned  
Yes, they're sharing a drink they call loneliness  
But it's better than drinking alone

Starfire thought of her parent's as they danced, she thought about her parent's would dance to the K'nerfkog's Medley on their anniversary every single year. The entire castle would turn out to the celebration; it was so great that they turned it into a nation holiday, and a tradition of the Royal family. Blackfire had danced it with all of her MANY boyfriends, and Starfire had never danced it. It was actually quite similar to the waltz but slower and more passionate…

Sing us a song, you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight.  
Well, we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you've got us feelin' alright.

Her parents… They loved her very much, and she loved them too but it still hurt, that they gave her to the Gordanians, for the freedom of her Planet but even though that fact is ever present in her mind she is still hurt. She still see's the look in her mother's eyes as she was taken from her arms.

It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday,  
And the manager gives me a smile  
'Cause he knows that it's me they've been coming to see  
To forget about life for awhile.  
And the piano sounds like a carnival  
And the microphone smells like a beer  
And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar  
And say "Man, what are you doin' here?"

Her parent's would've loved Robin, she could just imagine the look on her parent's face. The pride in her mother's face that she had found such as honest and not to mention handsome young boy, and her father would have the same expression he had every time he met Blackfire's boyfriend's that same 'if you hurt her, I'll have you tossed into the prison and tortured' look. Though unlike most of Blackfire's boyfriends she knew Robin would be able to handle it. She would dance with him, for the first time ever and she knew it would be something she would never forget it…

Da da da de de da  
da da de de da da da  
Sing us a song, you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight.  
Well, we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you've got us feelin' alright.

Officer Gordon strolled along the grass to Mr. Wayne who sat on the tail end of the fire truck that had helped put out the fire. As Officer Gordon reached Bruce, Clark Kent walked up also to hear the results of the fire with baited breath.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wayne but everything was burned we couldn't salvage anything from the fire…" Bruce was relieved… They hadn't found the Batcave, nor any evidence of the Titans being there nor their bodies. Though Clark on the other hand let out a sigh but then covered it up quickly with a cough before Gordon could notice.

"That's quite alright Gordon… I'll just have to replace it all."

"I was wondering Mr. Wayne but what might you do to the manor, rebuild it, _again_?"

"Probably…"

"And, I don't mean to be rude but I was wondering how you're taking it all… With Young Mr. Grayson gone. I'm sure you miss him…"

Bruce looked up at Gordon with a bit of a glare but then he looked back down shaking his head.

"I miss him more than you know Gordon, imagine what it would be like if your daughter was taken away from you…"

"Well…" Gordon tried to muster up a response. "At least he's with his real parent's, and he'll have a normal childhood, away from the limelight and all the pressure."

Suddenly Gordon found the front of his shirt being held out in front of him threateningly by Bruce.

"That man is _not _his father, under any circumstances!" Suddenly Clark pulled them apart with ease.

Bruce took a second to compose himself then muttered an apology before walking away flustered.

When Gordon arrived home later that day he ran a hand through his hair, knowing that he was all alone he walked into his office shut the door and went straight to his computer and started going through old files. Finally he pulled up the one he was looking for. A digital copy of the Grayson case, he read through it quickly then sat back to reminisce about the night.

Gordon had pulled up into his car outside Haley's circus; ten minutes ago he had received a call about a murder by Tony Zucco, a crime boss he and Batman had desperately been trying to take down for quite a while. He expected to find Batman here but unfortunately he didn't. Instead he found a young boy by the name of Richard Grayson who had just witnessed his parent's death, and even more surprisingly he found Billionaire Playboy Bruce Wayne there comforting him, though the most astounding thing that happened to him that night was when Mr. Wayne asked him to fax over adoption papers, that he wanted Mr. Grayson to become his ward. Gordon admits that he laughed when Wayne told him this, because it seemed so unbelievable but when Wayne told him that he was being serious Gordon asked him if he was sure and believe it or not he was.

Grayson then started making headlines especially as he got older. All the mischief he made in the office, actually saving Wayne Enterprises from financial disaster, going to Gotham Knight's games with Bruce, moving to his first date, his second date, his third date all building his playboy reputation, and his first girlfriend. The first girl he had ever gotten serious with and one he seemed to be seriously in love. Gordon sighed and let out a laugh, he knew the reality of true love, he had fallen in love with his wife in high school. He married his high school sweet heart and he sure as hell that Dick would probably do the same with that girl, they seem to have a real connection, something that's not easily broken that helps hold them together.

He stood up and walked back out of his office, he had enough of this he turned to go watch the Gotham Knight's game.

Robin walked into the room, in his jeans and white muscle shirt on. It was exactly 5:00 and if he was even a minute late Slade wouldn't take mercy, he knew that from the week he spent as Slade's apprentice, a week he would never forget. He spent a week in the lair of her greatest enemy at his mercy for fear that he'd destroy his friends. Slade learned quickly if you couldn't get what you wanted by illegal means just figure out how to do the same with the law on your side. Robin shook his head as he walked in and crossed his arms knowing that any moment now he would be attack by Slade. But Slade just walked in from the opposite end of the room towards him till they were only a yard away from each other.

They stood there for several minutes almost as if they were attempting to injure each other through their mind. A bystander with no clue of who these two men were, not to mention the deep rivalry, would be able to see the tension.

Finally Slade spoke….

"How long will this go on Robin?" He called him by his hero name so Robin knew that at this moment everything was all business.

"Till one of us kills the other…"

"Well we might be here for a while then since you won't kill me because of some self-righteous pride the Bat managed to instill in you, and I won't kill you for obvious reasons." He chuckled. "So we'll be here for a while, until you die of old age unlike I who will live on forever."

Robin took solace in that fact, that one day he will become old and frail, that he will be able to pass from this world to the next without having to worry about Slade following him. God would never let Slade into heaven even if Slade begged which he knew Slade would never do.

"Then again this will end when you finally do join this side."

"Never…"

"I don't believe you have a choice in the matter." Slade walked stoically up to him so that he and the man were face to face… "It's encoded in your DNA, Richard; you're my son you will be like me."

Robin took a step back and Slade let out a sigh which actually put Robin on edge rather than relax him a bit…

"Come along I must show you something…"

Robin didn't hesitate to follow… He was not afraid of this man, he could beat him all he wanted but he was not let his will cave in, not now not ever… And besides, he needed answers and if whatever Slade was about to show him had those answers then he was more than obliged to go along for the ride.

Robin followed Slade into a small dark room, he was confused for a moment before Slade switched on a light revealing a room full of pictures and objects. Robin walked around looking at the pictures, it was him… At least he thought it was… with Slade… He looked to Slade for an explanation…

"That's me and my father…" Robin felt the tension in him release for a moment.

"My father was a criminal, an assassin like I." Slade placed his arms behind his back as he walked next to Robin.

"While I was growing up my father and I would take place in various sports, mostly mixed martial arts and all kinds of fighting… We would go hunting and hiking, and played baseball often." Robin flashed back to the time he spent playing baseball with Bruce… They would get all dirty and when they would return back to the Manor Alfred would seemingly have a heart attack. He's made them both take a long shower, and washed their clothes twice, if Alfred was anything he was certainly a neat freak. Dick suppressed a laugh at the horror on Alfred's face whenever they would tell Alfred they were going to play baseball, this was a time when Bruce was more like a father to him than anything when he was young and naïve.

"It wasn't till when I was your age did I figure out he was an assassin, and he was training me to fill into his shoes. After that I left to join the military I didn't want to be anything like him, not one bit. That all worked for a while till I fell back into it finally excepting who I was and who I'm meant to be. It's in your blood Richard, you were bred to kill…" Those were probably the poorest choices of words Slade had ever used with the boy but it was the truth, Adeline may not have known it at the time but Slade wanted a son that would be able to follow in his footsteps unlike Joey who, well, was too much like his mother. Robin was the success and those words stung him, like someone was sticking a pin needle through the middle of his eye very, very slowly.

"You try and try to stay away from it, but you can't stay away from what you are, who you are, forever Dick. Eventually it'll all come hurtling back at you and you won't even know it…' Slade then left the room leaving Robin alone to ponder Slade's words… Bred to kill, no no, that's not what he was born to do in this word he was born to help the unfortunate, the weak who couldn't defend themselves not kill them. He then walked out of the room not knowing what else to do he walked back to the training room…

Slade sat down in his study… He's winning the battle, well half of it anyways. By the looks of it Dick seemed to be accepting the truth or was it that he was too confused to be angry, either way Dick was bound to blow up eventually and when he does they will probably have one of their greatest battles yet. Though Slade wasn't worrying about that, he had no doubts that he would beat the boy but what he was more worried about was the political side, the Bat survived the epidemic, and his superhero pal Clark Kent but the Titans perished. The Bat was supposed to die, not the Titans. Though the Titans remains haven't been found so he figured that they must be still alive but why they hadn't shown themselves he didn't understand. He didn't expect to stay here for much later he had to bring Dick out into the public so questions don't arise. Dick is still the heir of not only the Batman but of Bruce Wayne's empire, Slade just imagined what he could achieve with Wayne's power. What Luthor could never do himself, rule the world like no other, and to believe he's achieving this all by using the law to his side. He just hopes he won't get caught red handed in the swindle, but if he did he figured he, Adeline, and the boy and girl would go into hiding. After all they've know become a set match, the girl knew to much and so did the boy.

They knew more than they actually knew, they know knew of Adeline and as long as they knew that he would never let them out of his sight. As far as he saw Adeline was the most innocent out of them all, even more than the girl… But what to do with the bat… Slade sat back and turned to face the raging fire, imagining Wayne Manor burn to the ground. He disposed of Wayne Legacy, now to rub the one thing that's held Wayne up all these years, that kept him from pure insanity, in his face. But Wayne had nothing to worry about eventually he would show him mercy…

* * *

A/N: Did I kill the Titans? Well that's a bit more complicated than it sounds. I know this chapter probably didn't have a lot of big surprises and stuff but I will assure you know that I will try to make the next chapter the most thrilling one I can possibly make! But yes Slade's master plan is to take the Wayne Empire, and eventually kill Bruce, but that's only half of his diabolical plan and yes Mr. Kent is going to be introduced once again... And Gordon he's going to play a part too! And guess who's coming in next chp... Meooooooowwwwww!


	10. It's Who You Are

A/N: OKAY I'm sorry this took me SOOOOO long to type up but I've been really busy and I just had a 4 day weekend so I finished it up then so BE HAPPY! I think you'll like this chappy, no show tunes this time... Now this has a lot of plot in this but not a lot of Robin and Starfire or Slade and Adeline this chapter shows mostly what's going on, on the outside while their trapped inside.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

-S-

Starfire sat on the couch stroking Cleo's back, her tiny puppy… So many things were happening… So she turned on the TV and turned to the news station only to find a report on the fire at Wayne Manor… She gasped as the reporter stated that Bruce Wayne, and his friend Clark Kent were fine and that his butler Alfred Pennyworth was out… But what of the Titans, she knew they were staying at Wayne Manor, were they… No, they couldn't be… She fought back all thoughts of their death's and stood up intending to leave the room as Slade walked in. Suddenly the air in the room ran cold and as she attempted to walk away unnoticed only to be stopped by Slade's hand on her shoulder.

"Starfire I'd like to speak to you." She turned around slowly masking any fear she was feeling at the moment, she held Cleo hard not daring to let the puppy go for the life of her. Though she was sure she was crushing the poor puppy beneath her grip so she let go and the dog went flying from her arms with a yowl. She walked over to the couches with Slade and sat across from him as he began to speak.

"So I'm going to get right to the point and tell you why you're here… Simple as this Miss Anders you're a liability, out there in the world with the titans you'd always speak hope into Dicks ears even when thousands of miles apart, he'd never submit to he as long as you on the opposite side of this indefinite line. I knew you'd show up ready to go, I planned for you to come along from the beginning, because you see Miss Anders I am the Worlds Greatest Tactician, and no one surpasses me. But that's not the point; I made a bet with myself that you would succumb to it all before Dick. Since your will is so much less than his, yes you are a strong woman, a fierce warrior and beautiful princess; but your heart is unguarded and you're not as close minded as Dick. I will bet that within month's time you will be coercing my son to accept his new life and be happy with you, that is if he doesn't fall first. I just thought you'd like to know…"

* * *

-G-

Gordan sat up with a sudden revelation, he had honestly no idea but he was thinking of it all. He didn't really know a lot about Bruce Wayne but that was sort of the point. Gordan was thinking, for some reason he couldn't shake the thought of Dick Grayson, he couldn't help but wonder how the poor kid was… Then it had hit him like a ton of bricks… He had heard from the commissioner of Jump City that the Titans had seemingly disappeared, and that their leader Robin had disappeared even days before that… Gordan couldn't help but reminisce about the old times when he first met the Boy Wonder also, though he could barely call him a boy anymore. He remembered the first time he met him, literally a week after Richard Grayson's parents were killed and he was adopted by Bruce Wayne within the same week. He figured, it's not every day that your average circus acrobat gets adopted by a multibillionaire. Then again all those years ago how often was it that we had grown men and women running around in spandex taking down psychotic criminals with nothing more than their fists and a few gadgets? Gordon couldn't help but make the connection… It was the same with Batman he showed up shortly after Bruce Wayne returned from the dead… Bruce Wayne had all the supplies, the resources, and Richard Grayson, he was athletic, short and physique. They both had the same builds as Robin and Batman, the same mental capabilities, the same motives.

Gordon ran to his computer and went though old Batman and Robin files seeing the connections, Robin disappeared a few years ago the same time Grayson went off to his boarding school. Then there was a week when Robin disappeared and for a short time he was criminal. The commissioner of Jump told him about how he robbed Wayne Enterprises, no one knew why but soon after than Robin resurfaced as a hero again. No one ever questioned, no one did anything about it because no one wanted to mess with the bat's son. He always assumed Robin was Batman's son, why else would he be out there? He stood up, and looked at his clock, 3:00 A.M. he didn't care he needed to see Bruce Wayne. Gordan drove to Wayne's Penthouse in the city not knowing what to expect… All he knew was that this night was certainly going to be an interesting one…

* * *

-K-

Clark had returned home Bruce wanted to be alone, explicably. He was obviously quiet frazzled by everything and besides Lois was getting angry that he wasn't keeping her in the loop. While Clark was like a Uncle to Dick Lois was his aunt, she was always giving him advice on girls and the such. A department, in which he and Bruce weren't too good in, based on his track record Clark had actually insisted on Dick talking to Lois since she's a very likable and relatable person. He guessed that's why he loved her she had this never ending capability to be relatable and comforting. She never gives up on a person no matter how far they've fallen from the pedestal they were glorified from, even if her life is irrefutably put in danger millions of times.

"What's going?" She said jumping out of nowhere the moment he stepped into their home.

"Lois, give me a moment. I just got back…"

"A moment! You can move faster than the speed of light and you need a moment! I want to know what's going on! I saw the manor what the hell happened Smallville!" She screamed grabbing him by the collar and pulling him close like a maniac.

"Let go and I'll tell you." He said with a laugh. And so she did, he led her into the kitchen and started to tell her everything that took place.

"Oh. My. God." She muttered sitting down on the floor finding her knees couldn't support her anymore.

"So you're telling me our Richard and Starfire are being held by a psychotic criminal who's actually Dick father?" She asked.

Clark nodded almost afraid of what Lois was to say next and he was right to.

"We need to tell the police, the JLA, we needed to tell someone!" She said springing up onto her feet with sudden strength obviously flustered. She attempted to go for the phone but Clark got there before.

"Lois…" He started with his, please try to understand, voice. "The police can't do anything about this… He's with Slade by law they can't do anything this matter."

"Can't do anything? Clark this man is a criminal, an assassin!" She yelled obviously angry over the whole ordeal.

Lois even if we did tell them why would they believe us? In their books Wilson is an outstanding citizen with the cleanest slate in the country." He explained trying to keep a calm matter about him. "If we did we'd have to compromise our identities, and even if we didn't Slade knows who we are, and he knows our weaknesses. This is strictly JLA business. And even then we can't tell the whole JLA only the original seven because other members will not see this all the same way I do. They'll see Dick as a traitor and that is not good because Dick is supposed to fill Bruce's shoes when he's done, Dick will be my future partner like Donna will be when they both pass."

Lois just stood there in silence, she forgot about that. The JLA is one of the biggest worldwide 'corporations' and the only thing that keeps them running as a team is the solace in the fact that their families and their identities are safe with each member. They would not take lightly to this…

"I'm going to Gotham… There's an old friend I have to speak to…" She said kissing him passionately while reaching for her purse.

"Lois it's 3 in the morning why can't you wait till morning?" He paused and thought again… "And who do you need to see in Gotham."

She held up a finger as she dialed her phone.

"Hey Bart… Could you give me a lift to Gotham I'm at the house…? No, Clark can't take me! He is sleeping…! Don't ask questions just get over here, I'll be out in a minute." She shut her phone and turned to him planting another kiss on his cheek.

"I'm afraid my friend prefers to work in the dark… So tonight would be apt to speak to her…" Lois said taking off her slippers and exchanging them for sneakers.

"And who might she be?" He inquired.

"Catwoman…" Lois then walked out of the room leaving Clark clueless of everything that had happened the last few minutes. It was at moments like these did he feel like a normal man, so very confused out the female species, or should he say the Lois species.

* * *

-G-

"Tell me Mr. Wayne, are you worried about him?"

Bruce sat in the middle of the room; it was nearly empty room with the just chair and a table which held a large bottle of whisky that looked like it hadn't been opened yet with clear glass windows surrounding all three sides high above the city of Gotham. He didn't turn he didn't show any sign of acknowledgment, almost as if he knew he had been there already.

"Gordan, I'm supposed to be in lockdown due to the attacks… How did you get past my security…" Bruce replied completely avoiding what he had just said.

"I think you forget who I am Mr. Wayne. I am the Police Commissioner after all." He said taking a few steps forward then stopping. He was afraid of how he was going to take this all, after all he had seen the things he could do to men and he knew he was heavily outmatched.

"So what are you doing up at 3 in the morning commissioner, or more importantly why are you _here_ at 3 in the morning?" Wayne said finally standing up and turning around to face Gordon.\

"Is there somewhere secure where we can talk?" Gordan asked taking more steps forward till he and Mr. Wayne were only 2 yards away.

"I assure you this place is quite secure for whatever you have to tell me." Bruce said moving over to the table and pouring two cups and handing one to Gordan while downing his completely

"It's about you, and your son…" Bruce tried not to look alarmed as he looked up at Gordon. "I know…"

"How much…?"

"I've figured out the basics."

"Follow me…" Bruce said gesturing for Gordan to follow. They walked down a hall that was connected to the main room that led to his closet and bathroom when they stopped halfway through and Bruce pressed his thumb against the wall and a hatch opened they walked in. Bruce pressed a button and they started to descend until they came to a large white empty room.

"How'd you figure it out?" Bruce asked walking over to the computer and started typing something in.

"I was lucky your son's recent relocation came to mind and I remembered speak to Commissioner Helson of Jump City about the recent disappearance of the Teen Titans, and then I just put the dots together."

"Does anyone else know about this?" He asked almost threateningly.

"No… The moment I figured it out I came here." He said.

"Might as well fill you in then, I'm going to need ears on the inside anyways."

"Hold on a moment… I understand that you're the Batman and all but I need to know more!" Gordon said…

Bruce remained silent then turned around to face him.

"Three names, Richard Grayson…Samuel Wilson… Jonathan Grayson… Richard was born to Adeline Kane, Samuel Wilson's wife, but in the hospital there was a switch off. Adeline Kane fearing for her baby's safety she swapped the two, turns out for the better since the baby who was swapped with Richard died of a contagious sickness. She swapped the baby with Jonathon and Mary's Grayson's boy, for years they believed that he was there son… Since Mary and John had similarities, same hair, and eyes they just assumed he took more after his grandparents. Then his parent's were killed, John and Mary both died that night and… When I saw him, I saw myself in him… I wanted to make a difference in his life… So I took him in not expecting to make him a hero, but he found me out and didn't leave me a choice. I trained him…Then things started to get complicated and he left. He started the Teen Titans which we all assumed wouldn't last long; no one expected that a team of a bunch of teenagers would last so long. "

"Okay okay I got the background check so what's going on now?"

Bruce turned and started typing on the computer then thousands of pictures and files pulled up onto the screen with two pictures on top. One of a man with a black and orange metal mask with only one eye hole, and Grayson's father as Gordan knew it.

"Do you know this man?" He said pointing up to the masked man.

"Slade… A major criminal in Jump City, don't really know much…"

"Slade… Otherwise known as Deathstroke the Terminator, he's my son's, Robin's, archenemy…. To any other city, like Gotham or Metropolis who have psychopath's like Joker and Luthor to deal with Slade is like a speck on the windshield, but if they lived in Jump they would realize how much a threat he is… Unlike Luthor who just wants to kill Superman, or Joker who just wants to spread anarchy, Slade has clear out goals, he has morals and values. He doesn't double cross, or lie… He works by a contracts and knows how to twist words around. He's worked for the devil himself and taken over Jump before, but most of all he's turned hero's into criminals. My son became so obsessive with capturing him he created a criminal persona by the name of Red X then for two weeks Robin disappeared. He was blackmailed into becoming his apprentice, they wondered for all these years why he chose him. Well the answer is simple… Slade, is Samuel Wilson, or actually Slade Wilson. Samuel Wilson's real name is Slade Wilson…"

"Wait, so you're telling me, that Boy Wonder of yours is the spawn of as you say one of the greatest criminal masterminds of all time?" Gordan asked.

"Yeah…"

"And now he's legally in the hands of his biological yet psychotic father."

"You see why I'm worried…"

"What does he want though…?" Gordan said starting to pace around.

"Not sure but my main guess it's the same one as before, world domination…"

"Come one that's what every low life scum bag who thinks he's all big and bad wants."

"Though none of them really have the mean and motives, not to mention skills to achieve it like Slade does."

"How… How do you think he's going to do it…?" Gordan asked while walking around the room curiously.

"Well… He does have an alien princess in his hands he could start a planet wide war…"

"What?"

"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot to mention his girlfriend Kori Anders is Starfire of the Teen Titans, and she's the Princess of the Planet Tamaran… I guess he did pick up that playboy attitude…" Bruce said turning around and typing again on the computer.

Gordan gaped, an alien princess…

"Bruce, Lois just ran off to go hang out with your girlfriend…" Gordan turned suddenly to find Clark Kent reporter at the Daily Planet at his side hovering in the air.

"Good job Clark let's just reveal both of our identities in one night… "

"You're Superman…?" Gordan stuttered taking half a step back.

"Uh yeah…"

* * *

-R-

Robin walked into the room… it was late at night and Slade had told him that they had some business to do… Robin knew what that meant, he was being sent out to steal something for him, but what he was curious as to why he said they had to do something… Slade never said they… They me both of them and he didn't want to do anything together…

"Right on time…" Slade said walking in also… "You and I are going to Gotham.. I want to make sure you skills haven't fallen short over the years…" He said…

Just like he feared, he was going on a shopping spree with Slade, just without any money and without any stories… If this was going to be anything like last time, he was sure it would be Lex Corp or Star Labs or even God forbid Wayne Enterprises. Robin, knowing Slade's cruel ways, was sure that was probably going to be the target…

"Where?" He asked his voice going dry…

"You'll see soon enough…"

* * *

-L-

Catwoman starred across from the rooftop at the large jewelry store across the street with a telescope…

"I gotta give you a hand; it's very hard to find you Selina…" Lois said and Selina laughed.

"What are you doing here Lois? Not that I'm not glad to see one of my best friends after all." Selina said taking of her goggle and giving her friend a hug.

"I need to find someone, and as far as I know you're the only friend I have with a hand in the criminal underground."

"So is this off the print or… perrrrsonal."

"Personal… I need to find Slade, a criminal mastermind from Jump City. Heard of him…"

Selina remained silent for a moment then started pacing while scratching her head.

"Slade Wilson… Oh yeah, I've heard of him. Took over Jump City for a while until the Rich and his team took him down, every villain in the tri-cities have."

"Tri-cities?"

"It used to be just Gotham and Metropolis, but Slade put Jump City on our map. The tri-cities is what us criminals call the three major crime cities. Yeah he's gone off the radar lately, but he's supposed to be back soon… Here in Gotham that is, he's left Jump City for now. There's something here in Gotham that he wants…"

"What he wants is your bou's fortune, and he's going to use Rich to get it…"

Selina turned around abruptly and stared at her before responding.

"What?"

"I'm not certain but Slade is Rich's biological father, he man who pressed charges against Bruce. If I'm correct Rich is still the heir to the Wayne Empire. If he manages to somehow get Bruce's money he can use that to… Well he could do anything…"

"Well I guess that leaves me no choice… No one messes with my boy's… So Mrs. Kent you have a new ally in the matter…"

"So you're going to help me find Rich…?"

"Oh no, I'm not going to help you find him he's going to show up eventually, but finding Rich isn't going to solve this problem. You're going to need some ally's preferably one's that don't wear spandex…"

"What are you saying…?"Lois asked taking a step forward.

"Lois finding Rich is only half the battle, technically he's in legal custody so you're going to have to figure out how to get that legality out… Honey I hate to tell you this but the people who are the best at getting out of agreements aren't the ones in the shiny offices. They're the ones downstairs… If you're willing I can get you into the criminal underground…"

"Why do I need to do this…"

"I have a rep honey, they know I'll double cross them, but if you come in looking for hire with me running back up making sure they don't double cross us we just might have a shot to find some loop hole."

"So you're tell me we have to hire a criminal to outsmart a criminal mastermind, by pretending to be a criminal!"

"Yep and I've got the perfect person in mind…"

"Who?"

"I think you've heard of him… He's a former Gotham DA…" Selina smiled and laughed. Boy she knew this was going to be fun…

* * *

A/N: Okay... So who want's to see Lois masquerade around as a villian (raises hand)! Okay so when writing this I mostly visualized Smallville actors, like Tom Welling and Erica Durance, the same with Christian Bale for Batman... Oh and yes I went there I let Gordan find out the whole ordeal... It helps put everything into perspective, and don't worry Slade's coming out soon. They can't stay in the dark forever, and as long as Robin's being Blackmailed liked Selina oh so explained he has to go along with whatever he's going on... Oh and if you have any questions or comments please feel free to send a mesage to me VIA my Inbox... Please Review I'd love to see what you think...


	11. Freefall

A/N: Haha I'm back with a new chapter! I hope this one didn't take too long but it's extra long so I sincerally hope you like it. It's definatly one to spark, "omg"'s from your mouths... I would like to say I'm introducing two new states in this chapter, flashbacks, and dream states which are going to grace quite a few of these wonderful chapters... Also some of the information is based on real facts but some is less than so... So please do not take anything to heart.

Disclaimer: ION except the character of Howard (unfortunatly) hehe! o.o

* * *

-R-

It wasn't Wayne Enterprises, Slade was having them rob, but by far this was even worse… and twice as dangerous… They were breaking into Titans Tower. By the looks of it, the Titans had hired the police to help Titans East protect the tower, after all the information that's within the tower is directly connect to the Batcave and from within the Batcave and a list of every member, of the Justice League and associates, weakness and not only that but security codes for Wayne Enterprises, an unlimited pass. He should know he spent most of his child sitting down in that cave on the computer. He couldn't help but feel proud that the Titans went to such precautions it made him feel proud that he taught them how dangerous it is to leave such an obvious base unprotected. But then this only made this job even harder to do, both physically and mentally… He could see how easier it would be for Slade to break into the Tower with him. Since he knew all the passwords, and how to get pass the initial security systems, but now with the police probably patrolling the place throughout the night this was going to be a bit more different. Slade briefed him on the mission and they set off in a Jet, once again the windows were blacked out so he couldn't see a thing.

It was until an hour later when he got up to go to the bathroom, did he run across a real surprise. He was about to walk in when he heard voices coming from the room across from him, where all their equipment was he opened the door curiously and found Addie and Starfire bickering within the small confined room. They both looked at him simultaneously with a little shock in their eyes.

"Oh crap…" Adeline said, viewing him in full uniform.

Robin was speechless but helped Starfire and Adeline out of the closet. Adeline walked out but Robin caught Starfire by the arm giving her a look of horror on his face.

"What are you doing here?" He asked harshly.

"I didn't know where you were going? I wanted to make sure you were safe…" She said taking immediate offense to his words.

"I wasn't in any danger…" He said releasing her arm turning away from her for a second then turning back around to face her.

"I've done this before, I know the dangers. Starfire I was trained by Slade to do this sort of thing, you're different …I won't let Slade ruin your innocence."

"And what of yours? You are a good man Robin do not even dare to think otherwise."

He didn't answer he wasn't sure anymore. It wasn't that he didn't see himself as a hero anymore it was just that he always saw himself as his father's son, at least that's what Bruce always told him. Now he just wonders, since Bruce knew about his true heritage which father he was referring to? True, he always gave off a happy go lucky attitude but he was surely no angel. He has gone off a ledge before, not as much as Jason Todd but he's nearly killed a man before. Maybe that was why Bruce always reminded him, that no one should ever take a life. Because he knew what Slade's legacy was, a one that was a trail of blood, and mass murder.

"Thanks Star, it's just that I don't want you to get into trouble. If we're caught, which I doubt, I don't want the Titans to think anything bad of you."

"The Titans?" She asked her voice hoarse.

"It's better that the stain be on me than you… I'm no angel Starfire. Remember that day when you and I sat down on the couch in Titans Tower and talked about my… apprenticeship with Slade. You said we were alike. Well that's true… For the most part, both us… Wherever I went in my youth there was blood. Whether it was at school or at _work_, people were getting hurt."

"I understand that but the difference between you two is that you are a good man Robin. We will find a way out of this."

"All we can do is try, and hope the Titans and Batman are working together to find a solution."

"Um Robin… I hate to be to be the bad news bringer but Wayne Manor exploded, there was a gas leak… Batman and Superman survived but the Titans weren't mentioned, I'm afraid that they are… gone."

"What…?" Robin said suddenly alarmed.

"Robin!" Slade called. Robin reluctantly turned to face him…

"Since Adeline and Starfire have joined us they will help us with our mission."

"What?" Robin said a little louder then he wanted he. He was startled he was sure Slade would just make them sit here."

"They will be instructing us from here. I believe when you were with Bruce Alfred would do that for him all the time, what did you call it?"

"Running the Line…" He said bitterly. He didn't want Starfire involved at all, he would be okay with all of this as long as she wasn't labeled as a traitor.

"Exactly… We'll be there in a half hour get some rest…" Slade then walked up to the cockpit, Adeline following behind him, and shut the door making sure it was locked. Robin didn't continue, he didn't ask Starfire, any of the questions he so desperately wanted to. He just sat down with a huff and laid back…

* * *

-L-

"I can't believe we're seriously doing this…." Lois said from the bathroom. Selina sat outside, waiting for Lois to come out. She was ready to get going but she knew this could take a while… These people won't just trust Lois from the gecko, she knew that she's have to earn their trust, which meant that Lois just might have to assist her on several thefts and to make it even worse Batman would probably be there to stop them.

"I can't believe you agreed to this?" Selina said with a laugh as Lois stepped out of the Bathroom in her outfit.

"I haven't worn this outfit since I was possessed by Isis, and it's not something I want to happen again. I almost sacrificed Clark and turned him into Osiris."

"Yeah but its perfect on you! Here, take this." Selina handed Lois a golden mask that resembled the face of Isis.

"Where'd you get this relic?" Lois asked examining it in her hand.

"Gotham Museum of History…" The mask instantly dropped from her hands but Selina caught it in time.

"Relax I'll return it when we have no more use for it." She said, standing up and placing it on Lois's face. "Amazing, it fits purrrrrfectly. Look all you need to do is channel that inner Isis that was left behind in you from the possession. I know you can do this Lois, just act like you own the place and everything and anyone in it. All except me of course, we are partners after all…"

"I still don't know, Selina. I'm not exactly villain material."

"Lois your around heroes, all the time, heck your married to one of the greats. Just act the exact opposite way Clark does."

"Are you telling me to act like Bruce?"

"No, I'm just telling you to not be a stick in the mud. Now come on…" The two girls ran out of the apartment and into the night.

* * *

-R-

"_Just breathe…." He's told himself that his entire life, especially now as he looks over the city with such a domineering eye as his father. The night was still but it was certainly alive, he could just feel it. It coursed through his veins like an adrenaline rush at it's peak! It fed him in a sense, the excitement made his heart pound in his chest. This was all going on, not counting the fact that all the while he knew that a visitor would be joining him soon. Just then something whizzed right below his right eye making a long cut below it._

"_Rules are first strike first speak I believe that was our agreement."_

_Robin stood up and turned to face him, his former mentor, a man he loved with his whole heart, his father…. Bruce Wayne, The Batman. Someone he loathed but loved and never been able to kill. Not by mere wits but of choice, how could anyone kill their father._

"_I believe that was the agreement."_

"_How's Starfire?" Bruce said walking to the side. Robin mimicked him perfect, making sure they kept the same exact distance way from each other._

"_She's fine, happy actually. Her and my mother have lunch every day, almost as if they were blissfully unaware of everything that they do in the dark of the night. Believe it or not we're actually a family in a sense." He said._

"_Family… I honestly think you've forgotten what the meaning of family is Robin."_

"_Family, Bruce… Oh god Bruce, it's not that I miss those night's sitting in the Batcave with Batgirl training till our legs gave out."_

"_Do you not honestly remember? You don't remember that weekend with the Titans, dinner, basketball, all the chaos that ensued."_

"_I also remember you yelling at me and almost kicking us out…"_

_Bruce remained silent…_

"_I have a limit, and so do you… You understand."_

"_You have surpassed your limit, so give up… Just go home Bruce. You're reaching your limit…"_

"_No, I haven't…" Bruce said in a calm steady voice then changed the subject. "What about the Titans… They were your family, your true family."_

"_Regretfully they have chosen to pass, as long as they stay out of my way I won't make them suffer."_

"_So you would kill your own friends for such a menial cause as money."_

"_You just don't get it, do you Bruce!" He said. "You just can't deal with the fact that I'm not who you tried oh so hard to make. Me you just can't understand that I want to be a criminal, the killing I could do without but it's part of the business…_

_I like power and the fortune that comes with it. I like control and you've always known it, look I didn't plan this… About as how much you planned on adopting me, a circus brat. I'm a criminal now Batman, get it through your head and get out of my way before I make you…" Suddenly everything went dark and he was all alone, but not for long. He found himself being split into two halves, the man he was now and the one he just watched threaten Batman…_

"_Who are you?" Robin asked him, the other, the criminal half of him._

"_I'm you, Dick Grayson, but I go by the name Hush now." _

"_Hush? Hush was killed years ago by Batman?" Robin asked._

_Hush cocked his head to the side and crossed his arms._

"_Don't you remember Robin, what Hush always told you, and let me quote? "You got spunk kid, maybe one day you can become Hush yourself."" _

"_No, no I am not a murderer. I am not Slade's son…"_

"_Whatever you say kid, believe what you want to believe but deep down we both know what the truth is and that your father is…"_

* * *

-R-

"Robin!" Slade said placing a hand on Robin shoulder instantly awaking him from his restless slumber.

"Huh?" Robin mumbled a bead of sweat running its way down the side of his face.

"We're here, and we need to get going." Robin stood up still dazed from the dream; this was going to haunt him for a while.

"Sure…" Robin said walking after Slade to the back of the Plan were he opened a door to reveal a surprisingly large room stacked with surveillance equipment set up entirely for Titans Tower.

"Adeline you will be walking with Robin, since he already knows the layout, Starfire will work with me since my knowledge of your former home is less than adequate." Slade said. Robin couldn't say he didn't see this coming; Slade didn't want him and Starfire in direct communication. He didn't want them to make any plans to leave behind any clues for the Titans, anything that can signal their resistance against Slade. What he couldn't figure out is why he didn't just join all four transitions? Did he need to speak to Starfire, was he trying to persuade her to their side?

"Come along Robin." Slade said gesturing for him to follow as Starfire and Adeline sat down in the chairs on the opposite sides of the room. They walked to the back of the plane, and Slade got out two parachutes. He put one on himself, and tossed the other to Robin who put it on his back. He really wasn't surprised that they'd be parachuting to the Tower, he knew that they'd have to land on the Island though because of the security alarms on the roof would be all too easy to set off. Slade opened the hatch and let the wind blow into the plane, they both stood on the edge getting ready to jump. Robin looked to Slade, who nodded at him like Bruce used to… So Robin nodded back and they both put their masks on.

They both jumped off the side of the plane, and started freefalling towards the Tower. Robin couldn't help but feel a little excitement come over him, he hadn't parachuted in a long time, not since he and Bruce went on their last out of country mission, which was actually quite a long ago when they were chasing Hush who was fleeing the country with the aid of Ra's Al Ghul. He had been kidnapped by Ra's unknown to Hush to lead Batman to Hush. Another one of Ra's condescending tests he was putting Bruce through. As Robin landed on the ground, Robin headed for the back entrance as they had planned. Though even as he tried to focus more and more on the mission he found his could not.

"Robin it's Adeline, how are you…?" She asked her voice ringing in his ears. He didn't answer, he was dazed, and he wondered what had really made him remember the time he spent in Ra's Al Ghul's captivity. Maybe it was the fact that Slade reminded him of Bruce, if that wasn't scary enough, he also reminded him of Ra's. He had gotten to know Ra's pretty well during the time he spent with him, if he said so himself. He was about 11 at the time, a year after he became Robin, Wayne Manor was gassed by Ra's. Ghul kidnapped him and brought him across the world to his head quarters in Russia, a bit cliché for him since he came from a lineage of Russian Acrobats, well at least he thinks he does….

"Robin?"

He was quickly pulled out of his daze.

"Yeah Adeline, I'm fine…" He said not sounding too sure himself.

"What's on your mind, a mother can tell if her son's troubled?" She said. He almost flinched when she said that. Either she really was his mother, or Slade had fooled her into thinking so, hopefully the latter, he still felt the words sting a little, but surprisingly not nearly as much as before. He told her none the less as he stopped made his way through the Tower. Security was weak at the bottom, as expected, but the higher up he went the thicker the security so he quickly went about it in a hurried fashion.

"It happened the second year I was Robin… Wayne Manor was gassed and I was kidnapped by a man named Ra's Al Ghul, a nemesis of Batman. I was only 11 at the time, so I was very naïve and foolish to the situation I was in…"

* * *

Robin opened his eyes, the room was lightly dimmed but ornate. He couldn't remember a thing but soon enough his memories came back to him… Wayne Manor, A Gas Bomb, Ra's Al Ghul, Hush… Bruce…! He bolted right up, taking a better view of his surroundings. He was in a palace of some sort, he could tell by the extravagant hearth on the other side of the room, and the exquisite chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. He tore from the bed finding himself in red silk pajama's that fit him perfectly. He wondered how he got into them but he figured to deal with the more important task, get out and get home… Meaning get back to Wayne Manor that is…

He walked out into the hall as quietly as he could; it was quite capacious and was lined with a long red carpet. He walked down the hall almost casually, completely ignoring Batman's, always stay incognito rule, but he figured there was nowhere to hide anyways. He soon came to a large door at the end of the hall; he cracked it open and slid in. The room he entered was even larger and due to its size his climbed the wall, and perched up high, without a sign of entrance… A tall man in a robe, with gray hair and white streaks right behind his ears. He instantly knew this man as Ra's Al Ghul, he stood in the middle of the room, alone almost as if he were waiting for something, or someone… Suddenly black figures came out of nowhere and attack him. Robin watched carefully, to see what he was up against; he had only known of Ra's because of Bruce telling Alfred something but really knew nothing about him.

The man fought valiantly and held off the ninja's for a while, he fought just like Bruce did. Quickly and strongly, except Ra's held no mercy, soon one by one the Ninja's started to drop like flies but more seemed to come out of nowhere. Ghul started to slow and was hit hard and brought to the ground, this is when Robin intervened. He attacked quickly and swiftly with strength as Batman taught him. He sent a roundabout twist kick to two ninja's head and landed on his hand while propelling himself back up into the air and doing a flip into the air and brought his foot down again once again on a ninja who deflected him. Robin did a black flip onto the ground and when he came up turned and deflected a punch that was directed towards his face then punched the ninja in the jaw and sent a powerhouse kick to the chest sending him flying across the room into a book case… He then found himself back to back with Ra's, who was laughing…

"The Detective has taught you well, Richard. I'm surprised how skilled you have become, only a year into your training." Ra's said as they both deflected attacks.

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

"It's not really a secret I was the one who taught your mentor everything he knows. Now do this for me boy." Ra's looked over his shoulder at him. "Attack!"

The two of them took off, and as they fought Robin noticed something, Ra's wasn't even hitting his targets.

"Listen closely boy, two fingers attack your opponent as you would with your fist." He said.

Robin didn't have time to argue, he did as so but before he could hit the opponent Ra's yelled,

"Stop!" Ra's was instantly at his side viewing Robin, who was so confused how the ninja before him dropped to the floor without him even touching him.

"He taught you well, especially on how to take orders…"

"What's going on…" Robin said dropping his arm and taking a step back away from Ra's getting ready for a fight.

"The Detective has left you in my care for a few days… So please make yourself at home."

"I highly doubt that Bruce would do that, you're his enemy."

"It doesn't make sense that he would want you to be safe. He explained to me that the criminal Hush is attempting to take over his life. He's afraid you will be caught in the aftermath…"

"So you gas the Manor?"

"Only to keep up appearances my boy, believe as you wish this is what happened. So you may enjoy the next few days here at my side or you can sit here and moan, make your choice." Robin relaxed in response, no point in fighting a pointless battle. If Ra's was actually telling the truth he should listen, but he swore that if in a few day's Bruce didn't show they would resume from where they left off.

"Wise choice, now the room you woke up in is your own… My room is next to yours, breakfast is at 8:00, lunch at 1:00, and dinner at 7:00, feel free to wander, go outside if you please, visit the town but please don't go past that." Ra's said starting to turn to walk away, then turned around once again to add something. "When you leave take a right, keep going and take a left, the door at the end is the entrance to our gymnasium, I think you'll find the equipment satisfactory." Robin took off instantly like a bullet for the gymnasium. He swore he heard Ra's say,

"Just like his father when he was young, so full of vigor, we'll see how long that lasts."

* * *

-R-

"How long we're you actually in Ra's custody?" Adeline asked tearing him from his thoughts. Robin hesitated answering her, he wasn't sure what to tell her and what not. Finally he sighed and answered.

"About a week, why?"

"We're you kidnapped often?" She asked almost hesitantly.

"Quite often, which was actually the difference in whether the criminals got away or not, but you have to understand there's a difference between getting kidnapped by the criminals and what happened with Ra's… And Slade." Robin turned a corner and stopped again to lean against the wall and study his surroundings, and map out the situation.

"What do you mean?"

"When I was young, I would just simply be tied up. I'd hear the whole plan, it's like every villains weakness, they love to boast, then I'd be threatened told I was going to die blah, blah, blah, then either I would get myself out of the situation and take them out, or Batman would show up release me and we'd both take them out. But when it came to Ra's, I knew for one fact I couldn't beat him, second fact was that I wasn't tied up, I was given freedom, and he didn't try to kill me."

Robin didn't mention anything else about his 'apprenticeship' with Slade, it was bad enough just thinking about it. He didn't want to have to talk about it more than he had to.

"Take a right up these stairs." She said.

"I know, I built the place." Robin said sounding a bit annoyed.

"Sorry, I… Forgot, tell me more, about your time with Ra's."

Robin sighed shaking his head, he figured he started. He might as well finish up...

* * *

-L-

"Open up Howard…" Selina said knocking on the door.

"Password…" Said a gruff voice.

"I swear Howard if you ask me for a damn password the next time I visit here, I'll bring the phrase 'Cat got your tongue?' to a physical level." Selina said clicking her claws together.

The door instantly swung open, to reveal a short plump man similar looking to the penguin except he had a fat round nose and no monocle.

"Catwoman! Nice to see you…" He said. Lois almost laughed seeing how the man practically kissed the floor where Selina had walked.

"Howard I'd like you to meet my friend, Isis. Treat her like you do to me!" Lois was grateful she was wearing a mask because the look of disgust on her face would've instantly gotten her on his bad sign.

"Nice to meet you my goddess." He said taking her hand to kiss it but Lois yanked it away quickly. Shocked by her own actions not sure how to explain herself she did the one thing she could do, sound as arrogant and conceded as she possibly could, act like a goddess.

"You do not touch me without my permission." Lois said then walked past Howard gracefully.

"Howard take us to the inner chambers." Selina said.

"I'm sorry, m-m- ma'am, but the inner chambers are only for the tops. That includes yourself but not your friend…" He said taking a quick step back.

"Did I ask for your opinion, Howard, take us now! You know what I'm capable of don't test me." Howard took another step back and stumbled into Lois. Who to patronize the plump man seized her dagger from her waist, Howard quickly jumped away and ran down the hall telling the young women to follow him.

Once Howard was far enough away Selina giggled.

"Oh poor Howard, it's cruel but it's oh so much fun to mess with him." She almost looked like she was going to start rolling on the floor laughing but Selina calmed down.

"Are you sure you want to be a reporter because by the looks of it you would have a nice easy career here in the Underground." Selina said putting an arm around Lois.

"I'm quite sure…" Lois said. The two walked the down the hall after Howard who led them into tunnels until they came to a door.

"Here you go ladies, the Inner Chamber, would you like anything else?"

"Yes, who is inside?" Selina asked rubbing her claws together.

"Umm… Penguin, Riddler, Two Face, Luthor, Harley Quinn, and The Joker…" Lois's stomach dropped, The Joker, she had only heard of the chaos that man can ensue but what worried him more was the fact that Luthor was there. He could recognize her instantly, Luthor made sure he studied Superman carefully, he knew that Lois Lane was practically Superman's publicist, none the less love interest.

"Thank you Howard, now leave us be." Selina said harshly and Howard nodded then quickly scrambled off as quickly as his plump body could carry him.

"You ready for this?" Selina asked.

"I don't know, I wasn't planning on Lex being here." Lois said.

"Don't worry, Lex Luthor has nothing to gain with your death. So come on." Lois didn't like the fact that Selina said dead, she had almost forgotten that if she sent off any alarms she would mostly likely get killed, or if she was unlucky enough. They would hand her off to Joker, who would probably test some experiments on her. She shuddered at the fact but forced herself to calm down for Selina had opened the door and they entered hostile territory.

* * *

A/N: The whole idea with Hush Robin is because of the arc Hush Beyond in which a clone of Dick Grayson becomes Hush in New Gotham, who Terry McGuiness has to battle. I thought it was the perfect criminal name for Robin to adopt. I also hope you like how I'm going with the Lois and Selina subplot. I like subplots their fun, or I'm not even really sure if it's an actually subplot but who knows... I'll try to get another chapter up soon, but all I know is that I have spring break coming up soon which mean's I'll be getting quite a lot of homework so. Sorry! But I'll try to get you one or two by Spring Break or get you one. Also, I know that most people don't like review, trust me I know the feeling but reviews do mean a lot to me so please a sentence, five words, would be nice about the story. It'll mean the world to me! Thx ;D


	12. Let's Make A Deal

A/N: One month later... *hides behind desk* okay don't kill me, I did this as fast as I possibly can I know I said I'd get it done fast but... I lied sorry... I'm horrible of keeping on task lol I know that's jsut great isn't it! lol but it's here and it's loooonnnnng! lol your gonna love me to death after this... Haha really long chapter no knock off lol, hope your happy, please people review even if it's short, I really appreciate it, I'm liking begging you here... I know your out there behind your computer screens don't hide from me, my traffic is pretty good! I know your reading! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I will love you forever and ever! Thank you!

Disclaimer: ION!

* * *

-R-

"Should I have my men bring a cot in here?" Ra's said upon entering the room. "Since you seem contempt on staying in here for the rest of your stay…"

Robin spun around on the uneven bars unrelentingly, his heart beat quickening with each toss into the air.

"You really should get some sleep; you are only a child after all." That's when Robin landed hard down on the matt with a thud.

"I don't sleep at night…" He said walking over towards Ra's, knowing full well that the man could kill him faster than anyone in the world and he didn't dare try to agitate him.

"My dear boy, I already knew that but you must have exhausted yourself by now…"

"You'd be surprised how much energy I have… Why do you care anyways, you're just another bad guy…" He inquired.

"My son, I ask you this… How black and white do you think this world really is?" Ra's asked running his hand across the bar, getting the chalky dust across his fingers.

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked.

"Follow me…"

Ra's turned to leave and Robin followed silently unsure of what Ra's was up to. They walked down the hall until they came to a large doorway and Ra's opened it to reveal a large veranda… Robin noticed how the sun was just about to come over the horizon…

"What do you see my son?" Ra's asked…

Robin was starting to get seriously pissed off at Ra's for continuously calling him 'son'.

_Only one person in this world has that right reserved to them, his father…_

Robin found himself confused though… Who was his father? The long dead man who raised him in his younger years, Or Bruce Wayne, the man who's helped him, raised him ever since. Everyone says he's so much like Bruce… That there's no way that Bruce is just his foster father… This is something Robin had been pondering lately… He's not as thick as most people say, most heroes see two sides of themselves. The hero, and the civilian, but no Robin didn't see himself that way, he never has… Yes there was a boy before the mask, but that boy had evolved into him. He found himself becoming a mix between Richard Grayson and Robin… The same two people… He snickered whenever he thought of himself as Robin Grayson… The two halves of him conjoined together into one being, but that's exactly how he saw himself. Robin Grayson was a boy with two fathers… He was raised by his father who instilled the beliefs of right and wrong in him since he was little, and the man by the name of Bruce Wayne who supported these beliefs in a different fashion. He knew that his father would let him go, accept it… That Bruce was his father. His father would want him to move along, and make a new family just as long as he never forgot where he came from. He knew he never would but… Bruce, Alfred, Bab's, they were his family know… Bruce was his father, Alfred his grandfather, Bab's his witty sister and mother figure. They were his family and not Ra's, not by a long shot.

"I see the sunrise." He said blandly.

"Is that really all you see my boy, how… distasteful…. Look again and tell me what you see, look to the horizon and explain to me…" Ra's said almost as if he was testing the boy.

"It's the sunrise, I said that. It's the time between day and night."

"So you could say that it's the go between night and day, black and white, good and evil…." Ra's finished.

"Yeah, sure, I guess so."

"So you can also say that these two aspects leave in peace, for in the morning the sunrises and the light takes over, and when the sun sets the night takes over, but what is the in between called?"

Robin looked up at Ra's wondering where the man could possibly be going with this… Ra's soon continues seeing the boys silence…

"What I'm getting at is you see the world as this… Black and white, day and night, good and bad… In your mind boy you're the hero captive and I'm the villain holding you hostage… Did it ever occur to you that I was just acting humane and watching over my good acquaintances son? Just because I am a Villain so you believe doesn't mean I constantly spend my days trying to figure how to create havoc or take over the world. Neither of the which I am particularly interested in might I add. I have a daughter you know, she's a beauty just like her mother. I raised her, taught her, we would sit down for dinner every night and she would tell me about her day. Then she came home one day and told me of a man she met, a man that was half bat, a Batman. The world greatest detective, she told me, she kept telling me that, because she knew intelligence was something I valued greatly. She had fallen for your farther; this was before you came along though."

Ra's chuckled in reminiscence, Dick was completely confused at what Ra's was getting at…

"We, my boy, are all humans. Day and night, we still act as civil as you do when not wearing that mask of yours. Do you ever dare to ask us of our motives… Unless you're someone like Joker we have our own reasons for what we do… As do you… Villains… Heroes… We're not as different as the Detective tells you… Luthor was driven to his antics out of hatred, a cruel father and lies… Two Face lost the woman he loves and got half of his face burned off…I wish to rid the world of injustice just as you do but I do so differently than you… Then take your friend, Superman, an alien boy who felt like an outcast his entire life, who grew up trying to convince himself he was just another boy… He created another personality to help himself with that while giving himself a purpose… The Detective's parents were shot before his eyes, he wanted vengeance but he couldn't grasp it. He was so scared that he created an alter ego that could scare anything else into submission… You for example my dear boy, watched your parent's fall to their deaths. You almost got your vengeance if not for the Detective, you became Robin others from what you experienced, but my dear boy I'm not too sure about that anymore. I believe your similar to the Detective and the Alien… You seek vengeance, and a purpose, as does every Villain, the only difference is in the way we do it…"

As it all sunk in Robin started to understand, what Ra's was trying to say to him…

"That is why I care my boy, because inside the Beast there's always a man as in every man there will always be a beast." Ra's then silently walked off letting the boy ponder his words…

"That was the first time I had ever stopped and wondered what made a hero and hero and a villain and villain… That there might not be as great of a difference that Batman had told me… It was the first time I started to refute Batman's judgment." Robin whispered his voice getting lower and lower.

"Umm, your first two guards are coming up on the right…" Adeline said… She leaned back in her chair as Robin took care of them, contemplating everything that the boy had told her, it was certainly an eventful life, his life that is. She was absolutely sure of that fact. She turned around to look at Starfire who was looking absolutely panicked as she searched around on the computer for Slade location and whatever he was saying to her… Adeline placed hand of Starfire's shoulder which brought her to a complete halt. She turned and looked at Adeline in complete silence, Adeline pulled the girl into a hug, which is what Adeline was sure she really needed. Adeline always wanted a daughter but instead she got two sons, one who was killed, another who was switched with someone else's and not to mention the fact that her husband was psychotic. All she wanted was a daughter, she wondered if that was really so wrong to ask for but she figured that Starfire would pass for now…

"They're out cold…" Robin muttered in her ear… Just as she expected, the kid was fast considering these were probably Jumps most elite troops….

Adeline looked at the sensors and noticed about 4 more targets heading his way.

"Okay I suggest you either stash them away quick because your going to have company…" She said almost panicked.

"Too late, nowhere to stash them anyways, were just going to half to fight to the top.

Adeline quickly tapped Starfire on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Tell Slade our cover is blown…" She said as calmly as she possibly could.

"Slade… They know…" Starfire said simply then with a bit of shock on her face she looked back up at Adeline.

"Slade says were going to continue with the mission."

Adeline pressed a few buttons and a central computer arose in the middle of the room, both chairs automatically changed to face a large holograph of Titans Tower. Starfire looked startled but quickly understood what was going on…

"From now on we'll have to work together…" She said to Starfire as she clicked on the holographic map to reveal Robin and Slade's positions.

"Robin Slade's four floors above you, I suggest you catch up to him quick, if you take the left service elevator you should get up there quick and without interruptions."

"Were still continuing on… That's suicide…" Robin said….

"Yes we're moving in…" Addie jumped with Slade's voice chimed in.

"Slade! How long…"

"Relax Adeline I just connected the comm's…" Slade said a bit irritated, obviously he was not pleased that they were going to be discovered…

"It's suicide, the Titans East are as equally as skilled as my team…"

"No they are not, and you know it… I think you should at least be grateful that you don't have to fight them."

"How could I when you killed them!" Robin seethed as he entered the elevator.

"So you've heard… I assure you that the explosion was not of my doing…"

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that it was none of your doing, that explosion was right up your alley…"

"I have done many things in my life time, but I'm not so underhanded as to eliminate a harmless threat. You have to understand that I'm not the only one who would benefit from their destruction.

"You…" Robin growled attempting to regain his temper.

"Move along Robin…" Slade growled back. Adeline didn't need to be there to feel the intense battle of wills going on between the two at the moment.

Adeline watched as Robin's marker slowly started to move away from Slade and up the stairs… She sighed happy they didn't start brawling in the middle of the Tower…

"Guards coming your way…" Starfire said a tear rolling down her eye.

Adeline watched as Starfire took her headset of for a moment as she clenched herself and stomped on the floor of the plane created a small dent. So Adeline took her head set off too…

"My… Slade… Is a difficult man to deal with Starfire… All over the place, doing things one way or the other and its extremely hard to keep track… I found the best way to adapt to this is to do what I like to do the best…" Starfire looked up at her.

Adeline forced herself to take a breath though, and remember… Starfire just had an entire conversation with Slade when Robin was telling her the story.

"Wait… What did Slade say to you? That's what this is all about is it, why your crying…" All Starfire could do was nod in response.

"Starfire tell me…" Adeline said desperate to know what was so wrong the young Warrior Princess could be sobbing over. Shakily Starfire started to speak….

-A While Ago-

"He's strong Slade… He won't give in. I don't care what you say, and neither will I!" Starfire said in a hushed tone… For some reason Slade found this unbelievably funny but also unexplainably surprising of her to speak so directly, so completely out of character.

"That's quite an audacious statement for you isn't it Koriand'r?" Slade said wondering where this was going… He had done this on purpose, of course he already knew his way around Titans Tower, and he knew the schematics better than the Cyborg himself. Especially, that it's defense mechanisms don't engage until you get to the upper levels of the tower, though he doubted the Titans knew that because he had initially done that to make access easier if need be. Now he figured the effort was worth it…

"I'm simply stating my mind…" She said.

"For the fast few days I've been particularly surprised of you. You're really learning from my wife…" Slade chuckled.

"Actually yes I have been, a true warrior of Tamaran knows how to learn from all sorts of teachers, even ones that don't have the purest intentions."

"So tell me Starfire…" Slade said. "If someone offered to teach you to kill quickly, efficiently, quietly, would you accept their teachings?"

"No!" Starfire said quickly but stammered with the rest of her response.

"What is that Starfire?" Slade said…

"I have already learned all I need from the Warlords of Okaara so has the rest of my family."

"Starfire don't act so naïve, I looked gathered information on your father Myrand'r your Mother told Adeline enough. Raised to be a Warrior during a time of war against your long time enemies, he was trained to be merciless and kill upon sight of the enemy. I heard he intended to train you, your sister and brother, but of course your mother would never allow you to be trained like such, and after your brother was kidnapped Blackfire was all that was left. So tell me Starfire, what is it like to know your father was a killer. That he wanted to teach you everything he knew but your mother prohibited him from doing so, now all these years later you have the chance to make your father proud… So tell me this Starfire, if your got the chance to see your father again would you train with him… Try to make him proud?"

He had her cornered and she knew it… He knew she was going with this honest to God she had just lost a battle. Slade was relentless but he had a point, she would do anything for her father just to see him again. Even learn to kill. Robin was in the same situation… they both were, they both went through somewhat similar situations but she ended up with powers and a upbeat attitude neither of which Robin had. Now Robin as to figure out what to do with Slade… Is this how Robin feels, so conflicted, he want's so bad for this to be a dream, that he would wake up and find himself in his parent's embrace in his home, like she so desperately did. But then again, she knew that the only place she could ever call home these days was Titans Tower and wherever Robin was because she always knew she would be welcomed into his arms.

"I will not lie, I would…."

The line remained silent for a moment, then to her surprise a sigh came from the other end of the comm..

"You're parent's were killed by the Gordanians correct?" Slade said almost sadly.

"Yes…" She muttered curious as to why he sounded like he actually cared.

"Richard is my son… As a father I want him to follow in my footsteps because I know that's what's best for him… The path of a hero is one that is always filled with regret. I'm not saying a villain is no better but here I can protect him. I can protect both of you like my children… Adeline oh so desperately wanted a daughter and Kori when she see's you she sees the daughter she never had, her eyes light up almost as much as when she see's Dick." Starfire's mouth dropped wide with shock…Was that actually Slade talking there? He sounded, so, so, human… She wasn't sure how to respond to all of this.

"What are you telling me…"

"I'm telling you that more harm will be done if you keep him going down the hero path… I'm telling you Starfire that you'll have a family… One day you and Dick will be able to get married and have children… Be a family, have a family together, I can assure you of that fact if you join me…"

Starfire remained silent as images flashed before her mind. Slade was right there, Robin and she would never marry as long as he was a hero, he wouldn't allow it, nor would Bruce Wayne. "It's too big of a risk" He would say. She knew he had the best intentions, but she wanted to be with him. She wanted to grow old with him and get to see their Grandchildren, none of that would happen if Robin stayed on the path of the hero… Starfire shook her head, no, how could she even be thinking such terrible things… Joining Slade's cause? No, not going to happen, but…

"So what's your answer, do we have an accord?" Slade asked.

Starfire hesitated but then said…

"I need to think about it…" Starfire then took off the comm. as a tear fell down the side of her cheek… Wondering who she would be betraying… Robin, taking him from the path of a hero, or herself for denying her dreams which she knows Slade can insure her? Was she seriously falling into Slade's bribe, well yes… Yes she was actually thinking about betraying her friends, everything she knew and held dear, so she could have something she wanted so desperately. Would she be so desperate? Well the answer was yes, everyone had their flaws, Robin knows that, but one of her greatest ones is giving into her desires and striving to achieve them at all costs. Most people didn't know that about her but it was true.

* * *

-S-

Robin crept through the halls along with Slade, though there was no point in trying to be stealthy anymore, since they had just come across the squadron of armed guards, some gaped upon seeing him but others fired upon eye contact. Robin dove out of the way as quickly as possible; he pulled out a flash grenade and tossed it down the hall once Slade was out of the way. The guards fell quickly but a few managed to get out of the way but dropped their guns in the process. Slade and Robin instantly shot down the hall delivering a solid blow to head of one of the guards knocking him onto the floor cold, Robin then as he quickly descended pushed off the ground and sent a roundabout kick to another guards head knocking him out cold. With the remaining guards out Robin took a breath only to be halted by the alarm. He swore under his breath knowing the Titans East would be there within moments and Kid Flash or Speedy wouldn't be there to show any mercy… They were his friends, even before the Titans formed. Protégés of other hero's Batman would team up with rarely. Batman never teamed up with anyone unless there were in dire straits or they came to him and gave him no other choice in the matter but only a few have actually been able to do so.

Again this brought the thought to his mind, what really came over Batman, when he decided to bring him into his crusade? Was it greed, the wealthy billionaire couldn't pass up something with such potential, or was it out of sympathy? Maybe, just maybe, Batman knew that to retain his humanity he needed someone to keep him on the ground. So Bruce Wayne doesn't lose himself to the bat. He literally made Robin his last lifeline, one Batgirl couldn't take up. It's not that she couldn't but it wasn't her place, and let's face it, Batman never trusted her in the first place. The Bat Family, that's what Robin called it, Batgirl his sister, Alfred his Grandfather, Catwoman like a mother, and Batman his father. Not Slade… Never Slade…

* * *

-R-

Robin wondered if Slade and Adeline … Raised, by the worst of the worst, the darkest of the darkest of hero's, he grew up being shaped into a weapon by the Batman, but he was also raised by, Selina Kyle, Bruce Wayne, Barbara Gordon, and Alfred Pennyworth, people who raised him to be a man… Something not easily taught. His morals installed into him, his skills, and potential wasn't going to waste, like it would if (he regrets to admit) his parent's were still alive. He laughed thinking if Zucco knew what he could be creating when he sent it goons to sabotage the ropes.

Zucco, he still hated the man more than anything, he possibly hated the mob boss more than he hated Slade himself… And worse of all the man wasn't in prison, he got bail and disappeared… He wondered what he would do if he ever got the chance to meet Zucco face to face again, could he arrest the man, would he possibly have that much restraint he didn't really know. Chances are he wouldn't, the thought of him ringing Zucco's neck with all the strength in his being was addictive. Killing the man, the ultimate revenge, it would be the only thing that would make the man, who's killed so many people, ruined so many lives, regret what he did to them. To see the life he ruined, take his life, then it would finally sink in how sick of man he really is.

"Robin!" He turned to see the face of his friend Speedy… God, he hadn't spoken to Speedy in a long while. Not since the Brotherhood of Evil was finally silenced actually now to see him, in such poor circumstances.

"Attack!" Robin hesitated by then shot down the hall.

"Robin?" Speedy raised a bow but he wasn't quick enough as Robin dealt a swift blow the face.

"What the hell man? Stop!" He yelled as he blocked Robin. He quickly dropped back and shot one of his specialized arrows towards him.

Robin forced him down the hall until they were out of Slade's view, then he quickly asked as he tackled Speedy breaking his bow.

"Titans?" He asked covering his earpiece so Adeline couldn't hear. He acted as if he were arguing with him, Slade walked around the corner as Speedy pushed Robin off himself.

"You're a DEAD MAN!" He yelled, though Robin understood… His heart sank deeply as he delivered a swift roundhouse kick to Speedy's head knocking him out. As Slade walked up next to him, he placed something in his hand. Robin held it up to view, a gun.

"You can do it, you just won't…" Slade was right on that part, he could kill Speedy right then and there but Speedy was his friend, it would kill him from the inside out.

"You're right,, I won't." He said shoving the gun back into Slade's hand.

"Don't worry, you will eventually…" Slade said, putting the gun away, and walking off. Robin quickly tied Speedy up and then ran off…

Robin sighed and followed after Slade… He's been in this situation before, the only thing worse from killing the Titans is the fact that legally he's supposed to listen to Slade, he is his so called 'father' if he were to run, the police would automatically go after Bruce, especially after his punching back incident on the day of the trial. Then anyone linked to Bruce or would want to use him… Even villains, which wouldn't be too but all the formers would be bad. He didn't need Bruce or Bab's been arrested, someone had to watch Gotham, and it wasn't going to be Selena. She could but she would get too distracted by every gem she passed by on the way, she would be more likely to commit crime than prevent it.

Next they came up to Mas y Menos, he actually felt like he was playing a video games, taking care of the minions, which would be the police, and then the next boss. Even though it took them forever just to round up the quickster's themselves, they eventually made it too the lounge room where Bumblebee sat on the back of the Couch arms crossed stingers in her hands, looking infuriated, and smug at the same time.

"Slade…" She seethed, looking harshly at the man as they stopped into the room.

Robin's heart sank, damn, why did it have to be Bee… Bee was Cy's boyfriend she was always hanging around and was like a little sister to him, and damn the girl had a temper! Bee wouldn't be easy, she was skilled and powerful, and he didn't want to fight her not one bit.

"I don't want to hurt you Bee, step aside…" Robin said angrily, more mad at Slade for putting him in this situation than actually at Bee.

"Boy, you can't touch me." She lied, trying to sound confident as she stood up ready to take them both on.

"Take the girl; I'm going for the computer…" Then as Bee moved to attack him Slade jolted off and Robin blocked the blow.

"Robin stop! What the hell is wrong with you?" She said and Robin and Bee flew around the room dealing and blocking blows. Finally Robin kicked her in the back bend a wing, sending her to the floor, she looked up with him quickly aiming her stingers and shot the electricity at him, and it almost hit him if he hadn't moved away so quickly…

When Robin went to attack again…

"Robin, ugh, The Titans, how could you do this to them… Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, he killed them… Batman found the remains, they're dead, and all you do about it is help HIM steal from us?"

"Keep silent Robin…" Slade said via comm. link.

So Robin did, he turned quick enough to see Slade downloading a file called Project Ares, and Robin felt a bit of relief… So Slade must've not known about the link to the Batcave…

Robin feeling a bit more relieved built of the strength and knocked Bee out with a final blow…

"Good job…" Slade said as Robin walked over and watched what Slade was doing on the computer.

"No, it wasn't… It was wrong, and I'm stealing from my friends… This is not me Slade, so don't think I took any pleasure in this…"

"I didn't expect you too, well at least not at the moment I do, like I say it's in your blood, you'll learn to like it."

"Come along…" Slade said as he removed the disk from the computer. He then pulled out the gun and for a moment fear struck Robin thinking Slade was going to kill Bee but he shot the window and set up the flare. The jet landed close enough for them to jump to, and took off. With regret for everything he had just done he found one good out of all the bad, now he knew for a fact the Titans were dead, but only for the sake of knowledge, on the inside he was being torn apart…

* * *

-L-

She was instantly struck with terror upon entering the room, though I wasn't because of all the malicious villains that sat together at a center table in the room, but more the fact of a cop hanging upside down being beaten with a mallet by Joker, blood pilling out of his nose, tears and cuts running up and down his body. Below him was a pile of blood, it was like the poor cop was a never ending piñata at Joker's birthday party. Upon entering, Harley ran up and kissed Selina on both cheeks.

"Catwoman, darling nice of you to show!" She squeaked.

"Harles, get over here and hold my mallet will ya, we have matter to discuss…" Joker said handing the bloody mallet to Harley who continued to beat the man with vigor. If it weren't for the duct tape over his mouth, Lois was sure she would be able to hear his screams from the top floor of the Planet.

Lois trying to take her mind off of Joker looked at Luthor who raised an eyebrow upon seeing her. He looked her up and down and let out a small smirk then turned back to dead seriousness.

"Who's your friend Cat? I don't believe she's supposed to be in here." Lois knew Lex was trying to act sweet, he knew for a fact Lois shouldn't be allowed but didn't kick her out himself. He knew, and she knew it.

"Isis, call her Isis. I met her on a trip to Egypt, she's a friend helped me with a few steals… Actually we have business to attend to with Two Face…" Two Face stood up abruptly from his chair, took a swig of his drink and dried off his mouth.

"Follow me…" He said, as he lead the ladies to a small office.

"What do you need?"

"Let's make a Deal Harvey, heads you leave this room with a handsome pay and never look back, tails you help us find Richard Grayson no question asked and everything said, and done until he is found and in Wayne's custody again, legally by the eye of the law, you will also not take any action upon the information you learn here, until you have learned it again, you will not depart any of this information you have heard to other villains, civilians, or heroes do you understand my terms." Catwoman said quickly… Harvey smirked and nodded. He leaned back pondering the thought then brought out his flip coin, one side singed (tails) and the other side clear sterling silver (heads).

Harvey shot the coin up into the air and with baited breath the coin came straight down on the table top. It whirled around slightly but soon enough it fell.

"I see we have a deal…" Harvey said holding up the singed side of the coin to show… "Richard Grayson, yeah I know about him, parents are killed by Zucco, raised by Billionaire playboy, genius supposedly, court trial, found Samuel Wilson to be his biological father… At least it's the official story… Look Selina we both know who the boy really is and his so called father's really are so let's move onto what the hell you want me to do."

"I want you to get Richard out of Samuel Wilson's custody permanently and legally, back into Wayne's. I also want you to find Robin and Starfire, and figure out how to even the scale so he can't reveal any of their identities when things go south for him…" Selina said bluntly.

"Got it, but question… Why is she here?"

"I was hired by Wayne to help Selina and find him… We go way back in Egypt." Lois said, speaking for the first time since she walked into the Inner Chambers…

"I see… "Harvey didn't push it thank god…

"Come back in two days and see what I got." Two Face said standing up again. They all exited the room, and Selina and Lois were about to leave when Luthor spoke up.

"Cat, we have business to attend to leave your _friend_ outside will you…" Selina just nodded and set Lois outside to wonder what was going on inside.

Catwoman looked to Lois and nodded and Lois left the room shutting the door behind her, Lois fell to the ground finally realizing her knee's had been shaking willy the entire time. It if wasn't for the outfit you would've been able to tell all too easily.

* * *

-Cat-

She sat down hesitantly at the table unsure about what was about to transpire… Eyeing each and every single one of her so called 'friends', there was an eerie silence unrivaled of anything she's ever experienced before… Even Joker who usually was as serious as ever was deadly silent and she knew, oh she knew something big was going on.

"As you all know, there have been some strange occurrences in the underground lately, and also in the hero community…" Luthor said. "My source within the league, has reported that the Bat's toy has… How do I say this? Taken from the nest… Slade has taken Custody of the boy and is now holding him and the Alien Princess captive… You see Two Face, regrettably, informed me of a Slade's plan… As the big boys of the Underground it's our responsibility to see how this will implement us…"

"Better question boys, what about the kid? What's going to happen if he turns?" Selina interjected, leaning forward scratching her claws against the table bring up the wood beneath her claws. "I know the kid, he's strong headed, and stubborn… He's no hero though…"

Everyone looked at her like she was insane… And suspicion crept up their faces…

"Look Cat, I know you have a thing for the Bat and all, but the kids as much as a boy scout as Supes." Penguin said. "You see it as if the kid changes then the Bat will too!"

Selina let out a sigh and clicked her claws…

"Look boys, I have a question, how much do you really know about the rivalry between Slade and Robin?"

"Rivalry?" Luthor asked raising an eyebrow…

"Like Batman Robin obsesses over catching criminals… And Slade was the best of them all, always leaving clues, cryptic messages for him to figure out. Until he became so desperate he turned his back on his friends and created a new persona. He called himself Red X… A minor thief, who worked with Slade to make a partnership so he could unravel Slade's plans… Slade new the whole time though, and that was the final test…"

"Test for what?"

"Slade was looking for an apprentice, someone to follow in his footsteps, the son he had been denied…"

"He had two sons though didn't he, but they both died…"

"That's just it, Slade didn't see them as his sons, one was too weak, and the other was too desperate, on them actually wasn't his own son… Slade is Robin's biological father, no denying it… In some part of Robin is that crazy gene that made Slade who is today, and eventually it will do the same too Robin, that's Batman's greatest fear."

The villains looked at her with a genuine look of shock with her face, except for Luthor who of course always kept his face stonewalled. Selina honestly couldn't believe that they didn't know this but then again she believed it, most of the people in the Justice League didn't know about the Apprenticeship, it was quite hush hush…

"Robin stayed within Slade's custody for several days, training and stealing for him… But only because he was Blackmailing Robin with the Titans lives, nanoscopic probes… There were also several other occurrences when they were forced to work side by side. Either way the two stayed prominent in each other's lives…"

"So what's keeping him there now, surely Slade would not use the same blackmail again?" Joker asked speaking for the first time in a strangely calm manner.

"The Titans are dead so what does it matter…" Two Face, Selina's ears perked, this was the first she had heard of this…

"Good thing, too the Titans were becoming dead, and a nuisance. Did you hear what they did in Tokyo, practically tore the place apart, fighting a 100 foot tall ink mythical monster. Robin was even arrested, for attempting to murder a man only got out though because it wasn't a man at all!" Penguin jumped in…

"Okay boys but were straying from the point… Robin, I believe he'll submit and follow in his father's footsteps, and he's got Starfire there and no doubts that Slade will use her to get to him… If she submits, he will undoubtedly follow…"

"I think she has a point…" Two Face chimed in. "How much did we really know about the kid after he left Gotham, he was presented as a threat, but now, I'm not too certain. Maybe in the future, he will become a great success, an asset to us all. He also knows how to break the Bat, and break him hard. With the Bat out of the way things will be all too easy… Then thing will crumble, they'll all lose faith one by one, then this world will be prime for the taking…"

All the Villains looked at each other sideways and Selina could tell what each of the villains were thinking... Luthor: Superman Dead Two Face and Penguin: Pools of Money Joker and Harley: Gotham in Flames Riddler: To torture people forever with his riddles… She herself, all the jewelry would make her one hell of a happy cat…

"So what are we going to do about this?" Two Face asked. "What about Slade and the kid?"

"The only thing we can do, help him in anyway possible…"

* * *

A/N: So am I at least entertaining you, lol I hope it's suspenseful, actually I got stuff planned for the villians, okay, well I got stuff planned for the Heroes, and Starfire, and Robin, and Slade and Adeline, and next chapter I'm going to follow up on the Titans deaths... so hope you liked this chapter and please review...


	13. Son of Legends

A/N: I think it's safe for me to say that is is better late than ever... *shirks away* I doubt anybody really reads this but if you do I love you 3 haha okay this is 3 month's late! I know I know I've been on vacation and working on my novel which I'm almost done with by the way! But I'm going to try to stick to regularly scheduled updates since today is Monday I'll try to have Chpt 15 done by next Monday. So this chapter has a lot of Flashbacking and Dick/Slade Father son Fluffiness in it, also a little violence between the two but relax Slade didn't beat the shit out of him this time! Also I used Google to translate that, so forgive me if anyone actually speaks Romanian and it's wrong if it is please leave a comment saying how it's supposed to be spelled/pronounced, thx. Please review and restore my faith in my readers since I've been gone so long! I'm also writing Walking the Line right now, which I'm moving onto Chp. 3 it's not too long but if you want to hope by it's sort of a future story completely different than 14 Years, that' one is ugh... Done. Okay thx I can't wait for your comments!

Disclaimer: This would defiantly be a comic series but I don't own DC or any of these character so... Unfortunatly not. Oh and I would stop the comic reboot, MY PRECIOUS NIGHTWING AND THE BLUE FINGER STRIPS, WHY WHY WHY! THE TRAGEDY, AND DAMIAN... T.T *CRIES*

* * *

-?-

"_So do you think they really believe that the Titans are dead…"_

"_From what I've heard, seems as if the information has leaked into the Underground also… Seems like Jump City's about to have a crime spree…" _

"_Unfortunately." _

"_Wait!, Titans Tower, it's been attacked!" Tin Man said._

"_What?" The Witch chanted out in alarm._

"_It's Slade and… The Scarecrow…" Tin Man pulled up the surveillance footage and they all looked upon in awe…_

"_Omg, Speedy… He's not?" The Lion let out a breath of relief as Scarecrow backed off._

"_Bee…" Tin Man breathed clutching his fists. "Scarecrow and I are going to have a long talk after all of this…"_

"_Tin Man…" The Witch breathed. "He's not doing this by choice…"_

"_How do you know?" Tin Man quipped. "How do you know he hasn't gone over the edge…?"_

"_I don't know, but I have faith in him…"_

"_I have faith in him too, Witch, but he's my best friend and even though he's stubborn if he's put into the right circumstances… I mean we don't know what went down there in Hell…"_

"_Yeah Witch he came out changed, it was barely noticeable but when Slade was brought up, he didn't obsess he actually sort of seemed to revere him…"Lion said siding with Tin Man…_

"_Why are you all so quick to condemn him! He has Dorothy with him, and by X'hal she will not let him become Slade's Son…" The Witch cried in an outburst so strong sparks flew from one of the lamps._

"_We're not quick, were realistic. We just want to accept the possibility, and we just don't want to be let down when things don't end the way we want them too…"Tin man said back._

"_And we all know Dorothy cares but to Slade she's putty in his hands… Witch you know that Dorothy has started to worry… She's scarred about the future, if she's offered the right thing, she might just take it, but for a price…"_

"_No, no she wouldn't do that!" Another item in the room exploded._

"_Well what if this doesn't end like we want it too! We're going to have to find out one way to stop them… Dorothy's a flaw in the plan but a controllable one, Slade knows that and is using it to its advantage!"_

"_They've been gone for a week…_

"_Last time it was for 3 days and look at what he went through during that time… Do you remember all those days after during the time it took us to remove the probes, he wouldn't speak to any of us… Then Dorothy finally went to talk to him… I don't know what she did but she entered his room at 7 in the morning and didn't leave till 11 at night… The next day Scarecrow finally told us what all went down…" Tin Man said._

"_I know I know but I…"_

"_Witch…" Lion put his hands on her should as her head hung. "I'm not usually the one here with words of wisdom to share but… I think that if they're meant to return to us they will, and when they do let's just hope they don't return changed…"_

"_And what if they do… Change I mean…"_

"_We do what we would do with any other criminal… We take them down and bring them in…." Tin Man said. He then walked away not wanting any more part in the conversation…_

_Witch watched silently before dropping to the ground a pool of tears spilling out of her eyes only a small dog there to comfort her…_

* * *

-B-

Bruce sat tentatively on the edge of the table as he, Clark, and Gordon accessed the situation

"Question is how do we retrieve Dick and Kory from Wilson without him setting out a full fledge investigation of his disappearance…" Bruce asked.

"Why don't you, it's not like they can pin this on you, it'll be the Batman who has "Kidnapped them". " Gordan asked.

"You work at the MCU what do you normally do when looking into a suspect…" Clark said.

"Ummm we do background checks, and survey the house…" Gordan said starting to see what he meant.

"Exactly… Someone will eventually figure out that The Batman seemed to come out of nowhere suddenly after Bruce Wayne's impractical resurrection while doing the background check, people aren't stupid someone will find the connection and the sudden appearance of Robin after Bruce Wayne adopts acrobat Dick Grayson… Also the number one suspect will be Bruce since he has the resources, and the means. Plus everyone knows Bruce was not happy with the jury's decisions it was especially evident after he slugged Wilson in the face." Clark said.

The three men had been getting together for the past few nights, ever since Gordan had discovered their situation, ask questions and trying to figure out what to do about it all. Even though he had been working with these two men for the past few days he still couldn't believe that the simple farm boy reporter Clark Kent was actually the strong confident Superman, and that careless playboy Bruce Wayne was actually the cold and calculating Batman. He just couldn't wrap his head around it, he was so close to it all yet he never figured it out till now. Robin… Dick… He was already impressed by both of those of those boys but now, finding out they were the same person, he couldn't believe how much

"Question… If your Batman, Dick is Robin, who's Batgirl… I mean she was his friend wasn't she, where is she?"

Clark and Bruce looked at each other, both with a worried face. They had completely forgotten…

"It wasn't my choice, I didn't want her joining, but she kept showing up and I gave up trying to stop her." Bruce said.

"But I think we'll have to save that issue for another time." Clark said quickly closing the conversation. He knew that if they told Gordon anything about Barbara being Batgirl they would loose his cooperation completely, and they need the police's cooperation.

The men remained silent for minutes on end.

"Maybe instead of trying to figure out how to legally remove him from Wilson's custody we should focus on finding him?" Gordon suggest rolling a map out across the table showing all of Star City.

Clark nodded and got up to help him but Bruce stayed seat shrunk down in his chair.

"Is he normally like this?" Gordon muttered to Clark.

"I can assure you he acting completely and entirely out of character. He's… I think he feels guilty over the Titans death, I still cant believe it."

"It's not his fault there was a gas explosion?"

"No it's just we said a lot of things that's we both regret, untrue things."

"Why? From what I heard from the commissioner the Titans were wonderful people."

"They are but… Bruce and I were never good with children. After Connor died and now this."

"To some people he was just an experiment gone wrong, but to me, he was the son I never had, and I never got to tell him that. I neglected him, shipped him off to my parent's at first, I couldn't stand that sight of him. He looked just like me, but then things changed, and eventually we became friends but I never got to tell him what he truly was to me. I guess that's what Bruce fears the most, the two have a strained relationship and I guess he just fears that… He'll never be able to tell him, what he really feels."

"You must know him well…"

"Not really, I know nothing about his past or why he does these things, but do I know that after Bruce's parent's death, that human part of him it disappeared and until Dick came around Bruce and I really didn't get along. He brought that human side back to him, in some ways Robin with his other half, the half that was lost that night. Now I fear that with him gone Bruce will lose himself again.

"Heartless, inhuman..." Clark and Gordon turned surprised to hear Bruce speak they hadn't expected it at all. In the true Batman fashion he expected him to be silent.

"Tell me Clark honestly, why do you think I took Dick in, really. I mean the circus was satisfactory so tell me from your point of view why do you think I took him in what was my real reason."Bruces voice was calm and steady no hint of emotion in his voice but hurt was obvious in his words. Clark knew better than to lie to Bruce, he always knew when he was lying, always do Clark did what he had to do and told him.

"You... Honestly I'm not completely sure but like I said to Gordon and I know you heard me, the day your parents died, that humanity in you, it started to die especially when you became Batman. You couldn't connect to people, no one actually knew exactly who Bruce Wayne was. Your humanity was so lost that I was actually more human than you. You created a monster of yourself for a good reason but you never worried about the effects. I specifically remember calling the 2 months before you met Dick your darkest hour, you wouldn't kill but you were merciless to the point where I had been considering locking you up in the Watchtower." Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Then you met Dick and you saw yourself in that boys eye. You saw a boy whose entire world was shattered in a second because of money. You didn't want what happened to you to repeat itself, you would let Dick live the life you never could. That night, that boy sparked the humanity in you and you have never been the same again, and all I can say to that is thank god."Bruce remained silent and he swore he saw a tear trickle from his eye but in an instant.

"You know Clark one of the things I always admired about you was your faith in people and I honestly hope you never lose that quality, but while some of what you said was true, I didn't want home to go through what I did, but my intentions were never that pure. That boy was my Hail Mary; I did a lot of terrible things that till this day you have no idea about. I wanted to turn him into a weapon, a soldier to fight in my war. I needed that boy to dig me out of the trench I was living in, no I wanted him to turn that trench into a multibillion dollar bachelor pad. I needed someone to justify what I did, someone to continue by my side when I was gone, someone to keep me in line when I went over it, which was a lot of pressure to put on the kid. I never thought he would become so important to me. I never intended him to become like a son to me, in the beginning all he was was a tool."Clark sat down, stunned a bit. He didn't believe what Bruce was saying but for some reason he fell for his words.

"Ive learned one thing from this there will be countless Robins, Batman always needs a Robin but Batman will only have one son and I pushed him away."

"Bruce... Even though you brought Dick into this war, it was his choice from the beginning. He could've pulled out in the beginning and been a normal kid but he didn't and that's what makes him who he is today." Clark said

"Maybe you pushed him away but when we find him Bruce. I swear to you when you kill that sick bastard you tell Dick how proud you are of him and make sure he knows it." Bruce sat there listening intently. Everyone thought being a hero was a pure intent, they were wrong, they couldn't be more so. It was dirty, and volatile especially in Gotham. It's kill or be killed in Gotham yet he never stooped to that level, that was his number one rule! NEVER kill... Now he was about to break that one rule because when Robin was free the only place Slade will ever be safe is in the grave, not that there will be anything left of him to bury…

"I think we should close up shop for tonight…" Gordon said trying to diffuse the tension. The three men looked at each other silently before Gordon moved to put everything away, next thing they knew Gordon was walking back into the room holding three wine glasses and a two bottles, wine and scotch. He handed each of them a glass and popped the cork on the wine. He poured some in his glass and into the two gentlemen's glasses.

"To the safe return of Dick…" Gordon said

The three men slowly toasted and down the wine, before a female voice came from the door.

"Dad?" The men all turned to see Barbara Gordon standing in the door with Selina and Lois behind her. Selina grinded her teeth before saying,

"I guess we came at a bad time?"

* * *

-R-

Robin walked around his study staring at his mantle; he paced back and forth taking a glance every so often at the mantle. While he was telling Adeline his story about Ra's he had slipped into the room and took a few things, his poster of his parent's and him, the Flying Grayson's, and something peculiar, something he wasn't sure why he took but since he was telling her the story he felt nostalgic and took it with him. In a glass case on the mantle was a katana forged from a rock called Serebo, the hand was crimson red leather and inscribed on the hilt was two words, two words that puzzled him his entire life…Fiul lui Legende meaning the Son of Legends. He understood that Bruce was legendary in himself but it said Legend's, as in two or more, well now he understood but was more frustrated than ever. The entire time he was with Ra's he hinted at the possibility countless of times but he never saw it. Robin finally stopped and sat down staring at the sword remembering what he had done with that sword. Only week that's how long it took for Ra's to change him. He was a child who's mind was open to countless ideals, malleable to man and till this day he still wonders if what he said was all true, and every day he spent here he believed it a little bit more.

Whenever they would fight Ra's Robin would stay away, he didn't want to face the man, at the time he was much like a mentor to him and he would not fight his mentor. The man taught him some great lessons, but also great blasphemy. He heeded every word Ra's ever said to him and handled it with the upmost care sorting through it believing what he thought to be wise and tossing that which seemed blasphemous. He remembered one time in the middle Bruce was in danger but to get to him he had to get past Ra's, but he couldn't do it. It was a month before he left Bruce to go to Jump.

* * *

-Flashback-

Robin walked into the temple after flying the Batplane all the way to Siberia, the wind behind him chilling his back. Hot saliva ran down his throat as took a step forward into the temple, his eyes coming upon Ra's who sat on a throne two pits of fire to his side.

"Welcome home my son…" Ra's said upon seeing the boy, he stood up and bowed to him as did Robin who bowed back.

"Thank you sir." Robin said taking a few steps forward, he unsheathed his sword and stuck it into the floor. This was a sign of respect between the two, Ra's unsheathed his sword also and did the same. They waited a moment before they put there swords away and both moved toward each other till they were a few feet away.

"I take it you're here to retrieve your father." Ra's said gesturing to a door on the other side of the room.

"No…" This answer surprised Ra's, it was clear on his face. "I refuse to fight you, I already know I will lose so it's not worth the fight. Instead I wish to speak to you since I am given the opportunity."

"Any of my disciples are free to speak to me but mind your tongue, we both know how fired up you can get."

"I wish to know who I am, am I hero or villain? I cannot seem to grasp the ideal of being both? All I see is gray now, not black nor white, and Batman preaching about good and bad, black and white all the time makes my position any better. I needed to speak to another man living in the gray such as you. I ask for your opinion.

"Well isn't that quite a puzzle aren't I right my son? I'm afraid it will always be this way, especially in your life."

"What do you mean my life?"

"My boy you are about to be tested, this will be the most grueling and heart wrenching experience of your life. Everything in your life will cease to be the same."

"What are you talking about?"

"The prophecy my boy! A prophecy long ago foretold in Jump City of it's future laid in the hands of one soul! The son will turn, the star will follow at his side, three will stand out of place, and the world will fall to its knees."

Robin stood there confused at the mad mans rambling, Ra's took a second to calm down.

"She will be beautiful, I just know it."

"I'm sorry but I have no idea what your talking about nor does this answer my question."

"Your sword what does it say?"

Robin picked up his sword and read the inscription aloud.

"Son of Legends, but I don't understand…" Ra's cut him off.

"You have many father's my son. The Kent boy, the Detective, and myself are a few of many to come. You're mothers the Cat that your father chases after and the reporter the Kent boy loves, your sister Batgirl and your many brothers to come including one who you see yourself in every day and claim one of the loves of your life. What I'm telling you my son is that because of your parents you are where you are, you will always be in this position because of that, but understand you will always have a home here."

Robin didn't ask many more questions after that…

"Thank you, sir. I will keep that in mind."

"Travel to Jump City you'll find everything you need there. As for your father takes him, he is of no use to me now, I set up this ploy to get a chance to speak to you, now it is over. We will meet again my son, just in a different light."

Robin nodded not saying anything else and put his sword away before turning away. He walked over to the door and walked in to find Ra's men torturing Batman. They all turned simultaneously ready to attack him but saw handle of the sword sticking out from underneath his cloak. Robin then quickly covered it up as not for Batman to see. He took the weary man by the shoulder and walked out of the temple and sat him down on the passenger seat before starting up the plane.

"Ro- Robin…" Bruce said softly.

"Don't worry Bruce I'm taking you home."

-Flashback-

* * *

Robin ran his hands against the glass case staring at the wretched thing. That sword was both an honor and a curse, it gave him a title he didn't want, that no one but Ra's, himself, and the higher ups in the League of Assassin's knew about. Most people didn't know what the sword represented, Bruce did Bruce always knew but he gave up his sword a long time ago, so Robin went to extreme measures to make sure Bruce never found it. In Titans Tower he kept it in the corner of the evidence room. None of the Titans ever took notice of it, he never expected them to anyways. Well he at least hoped they wouldn't.

"I don't know if I should be surprised or shocked…" Robin turned to see Slade leaning against the frame of the door with his arms crossed. He was starting to get used to looking Slade in the face but it didn't feel right, it unnerved him a bit. I guess he didn't expect a face quite so much like his own.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking before?" Robin asked turning his back to Slade and sitting down.

"No." Slade smirked almost as if he expected a laugh from Robin.

"Then what do you want?"

"Nothing really, I was just walking about and wanted to check up on you?"

"How'd you know I was here?"

"You weren't with Starfire so this was the only other place you could possibly be."

Robin didn't respond after that so Slade continued on.

"That is quiet a peculiar item to put atop your mantle isn't it? I more expected pictures, of you and Starfire, and of the Titans."

"I'll ask again, what do you want?"

"Fine, a question for a question, ask me anything you want to know and I promise I'll answer truthfully and in return you do the same."

Robin looked at Slade for a moment deciding that his curiosity was much greater than the possible consequences of his question.

"Deal, I go first though." Slade nodded. "Why do you have a mask with only one eye hole if you can see with both?"

"Actually I can't see, this eye is fake…" Slade pointed to his left eye while moving to the other side of the room and closer to the sword.

"You see after Jericho's throat got slit, Addie was sent into a rage. Blaming me for it she shot me in the eye attempting to kill me. Fortunately for me she failed, but I lost my eye and this eye is actually a glass and metal ball. I'll save you the horror of watching me remove it unless you need to proof." Slade said raising his eyebrows.

"No, I'm good…"

"Now what is it that you want to know so badly?" Robin feared Slade's answer but was nonetheless curious.

"It's simple…" Slade faced the mantle and reached out toward the case. "I just want to know." He took off the glass casing and put it to the side. "How you managed to attain on of these?" Slade reached out to pick it up but Robin's hand caught Slade's wrist before he had the chance.

"Batman gave it to me." Robin said, his lie was obvious but he didn't care.

"Now, now Robin we had a deal, I know who you got it from, and I know what it takes to get one of these, trust me when I say I've tried and I was shot down by Ghul."

Slade backed away from it and Robin took it down from the mantle and held the Katana horizontally in his hands.

"Perfect weight, and the balance is impeccable. It was forged with Serebo… Silver, with a coat of diamond liquefied at extremely high temperatures and welded perfectly so that the blade never dulls. This is the handy work of Ra's Al Ghul himself, no other's have laid a finger upon this sword besides him and myself, and I'm going to keep it that way." Robin stabled the blade into the ground making the sword ring pleasantly.

"Ra's only makes swords for his assassin's its sort of like a cop with a badge. Based on the badge the more power you have, same with the swords. Tell me of all the swords where does this one rank where does it put you?"

"I already answered your question, this little game of ours is over."

"No it's not. You haven't answered my question fully."

Robin closed his eyes then opened them.

"Let's put it this way, the only person who has more authority than me is Ra's himself."

"So you are an assassin? Tell me are you the only assassin Ra's has committed that has never killed before?"

Robin remained silent.

"Why or why not Ra's committed me to the league is none of your business."

"How long did it take for you to join? It must not have been long; the Bat would never have stood for you to be away longer than a week or so."

Robin remained silent.

"Did the Bat even know that he had one of his own enemies living under his roof, that his own soldier was a traitor." Slade felt a pain on the side of his face but he was more worried about the sword to his throat.

"I'm simply asking a question I have no intentions to fight with you? No harm can be done by telling me, trust me when I say I will not pass judgment, actually I feel quite proud. I even tried to pass his tests but I was unable." Robin pulled his sword away and wiped the blood from Slade's cheek off of his sword and onto the carpet carelessly.

"How long?" He asked one last time, if it failed this time he would leave without any other questions concerns and act like the conversation never happened, but Robin didn't know that and he knew the boy would tell him he pushed hard enough.

Robin remained silent and Slade knew the boy was going to start to ramble he did it often, which is something he would eventually have to teach the boy to do when he gained his trust but not at the moment, at the moment these little rambles of his seem to be an advantage against the boy's morals. Truly Slade was utterly shocked, almost jealous of his son. He couldn't understand how the boy had passed the trials why a scientifically enhanced super solider couldn't pass them but the protégé of the Batman could. He was his son but nonetheless the boy didn't have the training required, unless Ra's trained him which begged the question how long did Robin actually stay with Ra's?

"4 month's, while Hush was trying to take over Bruce's life. He was afraid that Hush would try to take me, convince him that he was Bruce because of all people he knew the Justice League would side with whomever I deemed to be the real Bruce. It was an odd choice to choose Ra's, I had known of the rivalry between Batman and Ra's but I never actually knew anything about the man, and as far as Bruce was concerned I couldn't stand the man."

"He was like a father to you wasn't he, especially when your relationship with Batman was getting complicated." Robin ran a hand through his hair as the two sat down across the desk from each other.

"Yeah… It was a long 4 month's but most of the crud that went down was a week after I arrived. I had grown accustomed to life there, somewhat anyway, sleep in all morning stay up all night… But that all changed afterwards…"

* * *

-Flashback-

Robin walked down the hall dragging his feet along the way, listening to the rubber of his sneakers rub against the carpet. It had been a week and Robin was starting to get worried, he needed to speak to Bruce and make sure that he hadn't actually been kidnapped once again. Robin trampled into the main hall where Ra's sat drinking his afternoon tea.

"I want to speak to him Ra's..."

"I'm afraid I can't do that…" Ra's said not even turning to face him. He didn't need to, he knew the boy was frustrated, and secretly petrified for Bruce's safety.

"Why not?" Robin demanded charging up towards him, he came to Ra's side who sipped at his tea, still not bothering to even take a glance at Robin.

"Because he's coming to tell you himself." As Robin's features relaxed Ra's finally looked up at him. "He's just entered the premises he'll be here within the minute.

Robin's eyes widened and he felt a bit panicked for some odd reason. Was he really nervous, he didn't know what was about to happen would he just up and leave with Bruce, or would they fight? He wasn't sure but he didn't have any more time to wonder as Batman walked in slamming the door past him.

"Bruce…" Robin said staring at the man. He then went rigid when two of the League's Assassin's appeared holding swords of his throat.

"What are you doing Ra's?" Batman growled. "Tell your men to stand down."

"Go ahead boy, ask him anything you want, just make sure it's something only The real Detective can answer." Ra's said completely ignoring Bruce and walking next to Robin.

Robin hesitated but walked up to Bruce and looked him in the eye.

"I don't know what to ask…" Robin said.

"You have all the time in the world my boy take your time."

Robin thought for a moment before an idea popped into his mind.

"The night my parents died I asked you why you were taking me in? What did you say time." Batman sighed obviously frustrated.

"I said, 'My parents were shot before my eyes and I've been alone most of my life, and I'm sure you feel all alone right now so I just figured we could be alone together.'" Robin relaxed and nodded to Ra's. The ninja's quickly disappeared letting Bruce go. He quickly rubbed his neck before advancing forward toward them.

"I did not enjoy that Ra's, not one bit."

"I am sorry Detective but I had to be sure it was you. Have you captured Hush yet…"

"No, I have not. I need for Robin to stay with you for 4 more months." Robin almost lost his balance and took a step back. Ra's looked the boy and put a hand on his shoulder to steady him while Batman took no notice to Robin's uneasiness.

"I understand, I will be glad for the boy to stay. I've always wanted a son…" Something about the way Ra's said that unnerved Robin, as if he was planning something.

"I wish to speak with him, privately." Bruce added. Ra's then nodded and left. Once the door slammed close Bruce finally turned his attention to Robin and spoke.

"You look quiet accustomed."

"Not at all, I'm a bit homesick. Missing Alfred's cooking…"

"Well you better get over it, because you're going to be here."

"I don't understand why though, why here. Why not with Clark and Lois, or with Wally and Bart?"

"Hush, is attempting to take over my life, and you're the one thing he needs to get his hands on to insure his identity. This is the last place he'd ever possibly check, not that he would even know about it. You see of all the people I know you're the one who knows me the best and if Hush manages to convince you that he's me. Well then it's all over. I need to keep you protected and the League of Assassins is the safest place on this earth besides the Batcave."

"So you think it's going to take you 4 month's to take him down?"

"4 month's at the most, this is a tricky situation you have to understand."

"And you expect me to just sit here for 4 month's in the enemies home?"

"Yes, I wouldn't expect Ra's to not pull a few stunts. You'll just have to bear it and remember what I taught you."

"Okay…" Batman then turned his back to the boy and started to walk away but stopped midway.

"Be safe Dick…" With that small comment he took off. Ra's walked into the room seconds afterwards.

"Well my boy as it seems you'll be here for a while we might as well commence in your training." Ra's said looking cheery.

"Training."

"My boy think of the opportunity you have been given, you now have unlimited access to the greatest our art, including I who taught the Detective everything the man knows."

"You taught Bruce?"

"Yes and I can teach you to be even greater my boy you just have to be willing to learn." Ra's grin was wide on his face and Robin still couldn't shake the feeling that the man was planning something, question was, what is it? Robin thought about what Bruce said about Ra's pulling a few stunts and wasn't sure if this was one of them but Robin nodded curtly and left the room.

-Flashback-

* * *

"He was right, I trained with the best of the best at what I did. I learned different forms of martial arts I didn't even know existed. My favorite of which being Parkour, it reminded me of the old days in the circus racing around grounds against the lions. Slade had an odd look on his face but quickly reverted back to his normal.

"You like Parkour?"

"Yeah, I use it primarily when I'm on patrol to cover ground quickly."

"I used to do a lot of Parkour when I was your age…" That was true in his teenage years before he met Adeline he and his friends were in a Parkour team at their school they would cross Jump City in an hour never slowing, it was an exhilarating thing but as he grew up and joined the army he bulked up and it makes Parkour much harder.

"Yeah sure…" Robin said.

"Of all the things I've told you this one if actually true; I participated in many different extreme sports from mountain biking to Parkour. I liked to be active when I was your age much like yourself, my father had been in jail and I didn't know much about my mother so I was alone quite often in my life. I never formed solid attachments to people, because usually everyone who walked in my life walked out."

Feeling a jab of sympathy for the man, Robin put always the sword away and sat back down. Robin had told him stories now it was Slade's turn to tell him some. As Slade told his stories Robin couldn't help but be interested, and for some reason he felt himself amused by the man's stories but they were embarrassing incidents he and Adeline did. He couldn't believe it but he was actually enjoying the story telling and in turn Robin told him some things about the Titans and their musings. It was nice actually he never got to tell Bruce these kinds of things, Alfred yeah but not Bruce. Bruce would deem them irresponsible and have the Justice League bring them down; at least that is what his fear was anyways. The two sat there for hours telling stories, countless and countless adventures, the tough laughed lightly but nonetheless they laughed. By the end there was a smirk on each of their faces. Robin was confused but he pushed the thoughts away, Slade wasn't that bad is he? If this man can have all these memories he couldn't have been that bad. The man had raised kids, granted they all ended up dead, but obviously he did a pretty good job up till Adeline shot him in the eye, even if he was a psycho Robin felt bad for a man. Now the entire time he was thinking this he felt a pang of guilt and anger at himself for thinking such things about Slade.

Secretly he had always longed for a father, one to replace the one that left him all those years ago, and he never thought he'd find one in Bruce, their relationship was too strained, but as he talked to Slade, a strange thing happened as he started to realize what Son of Legends meant. He didn't actually feel like he was talking to him… Of course he knew that it was Slade but for a little bit he forgot that the man in front him was actually his greatest enemy and supposedly his biological father who was leaning in the back of his chair and his feet up on the desk comfy, but instead he saw three men, three legends. The first, the Legendary Jonathan Grayson, the second the Legendary Immortal Clark Kent, and the last the one, Bruce Wayne who really is a legend in both of his lives, and Robin he saw something remarkable in his eyes something he longed for since the day her back Robin. Pride he saw pride in Bruce's eyes, and it didn't take Robin but long to figure out that the pride it wasn't coming from Bruce but instead it came from the one person he last expected, Slade…

* * *

A/N: Oh wow, well the girl bat will be introduced soon, and understand I'm not too great of a Bab's fan mostly because of her former relationship with Dick so she will pay severally and lmao I said "crud" haha how's that for a Teen Titans reference! lol Um... I'm not exactly going to DC laws, the time periods are way off but nonetheless it works! haha and Hush like hated Nightwing in the comics so... JUST GO WITH IT! So please review I like beg you guys all the time to leave comments but like nobody does so just a single comment would make my like year I don't care if it's a sentence just the thought but I hope you liked the extra long chapter, sort of my apology for such a long wait and oh the next chapter will pick up a week after these events with an all Starfire focused chapter. I wanted to do an all Starfire related chapter so I hope your ready for the angst and flashback to come... Please comment!


	14. Faith: Part 1

A/N: Wow I can't believe I actually managed to finish this chapter. *Get's tomatoes thrown at and is nailed in the face* Okay so sue me! I'm busy, but I finished! There is a lot of changes coming up and this is the official halfway point of this novel *bows* I'm aiming for about 30-40 chapters, yeah I know that goal is completely unbelievable but whatever I love fanfiction! There's an amazing awesome twist and unfortunatly there won't be any Al Ghul flashbacks but I have a large portion of Starfire's history or at least my warped version.

Songs I listened to while writing...  
Where Is My Mind by Yoav feat Emily Browning  
O'Children by Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds  
Forever and Always by Parachute  
AND  
She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing (ION)

* * *

-S-

Starfire blinked, that's all she did and she sat there nuzzled up in Robin's arms. Her head placed perfectly in the crook of his neck she rested saying nothing and they held each other in the embrace. She felt so cheap, and she never felt like that, it was always just cheery, and joyful. Things seemed so simple only a few weeks ago. It had been a week since they robbed Titans Tower and nothing had really happened. As days went by she grew closer with Adeline, and Robin and Slade… Well she wasn't too sure. She had stumbled upon them laughing in his study one day, but she wasn't sure what was going on between the two of them.

"Robin do you think they worry about us? The Man of Bat's and the Man who is Super?"

"I know Clark does, but Bruce he can be difficult to say the least."

"You don't believe he's worried?"

"I don't believe Bruce has emotions…" Robin said sounding frustrated.

"Robin do not take your family lightly, they love you so much. I can see love in the Man of Bat's eyes, he is very proud."

"What about your family Starfire, what about your parents. I don't think I know anything about them…"

"Nothing much to tell… My father was King of my planet, and my mother was Queen, they were good compassionate people who always did what was best for Tamaran. My father like you was a good man, a warrior for our planet, and he wanted to teach me how to fight, how to do things that all Tamaranian Warriors knew how to, to fight, to injure… To kill, but my mother wouldn't allow it so he taught my sister, strange enough instead I was taught be the Warlords of Okaara at my mother's request. When the Gordanians attacked, as a peace treaty they asked for me and my sister, and my parents gave us to them…"

"Starfire…. I'm so sorry…"

"Don't, don't pity me… In my world, exchanges such as these are common…"

"Really?" He asked not sure if she was telling the truth.

"No…" She said all too calmly then remained silent. "I'm just trying to tell you that he loves you I can tell. Don't turn your back on him so easily."

"I won't Starfire… He is my father after all…"

"I do not take Slade's side in this Robin but are you sure that he isn't your father. The whole ordeal seems highly realistic…"

Robin was surprised at Starfire and confused at what she was saying. To say the least it was the last thing he expected to hear from Starfire. He sat forward confused and looked at her shocked.

"What do you mean…?"

"Robin I know this is the last thing you would like to hear from me, but you are, very similar. I understand he is a bad man but he may be your father and you should make an effort to find out who he is."

"I already know who he is, Starfire! He's a criminal; you know what he did to Terra, to me!"

"And that is what I mean; we only knew the mask, not the man beneath." This shocked Robin, not by the way she was oddly defending Slade but by the metaphor she used. He never knew her to get good with Earth sayings so this one just surprised. Then he reminded himself that even though Starfire didn't fully understand the English language she wasn't stupid and capable of learning phrases and creating her own such as that.

Staring at the floor unable to fight the fact that Starfire was right Robin tensed. The conversation he had with the man... It just felt right, like he was supposed to know these things about him. Like he could talk to him about anything and not feel judged because he knew Slade had made all too familiar mistakes. He saw the world no longer in Black and White like Bruce and Clark instead he saw it in shades of grey, just like Slade...

"And he can give us an option we were never given before... A family..."

Robin paused for a moment sure the idea crossed his mind often about growing old with Starfire buy it simply couldn't happen. The road of a hero was a lonely one, either you already had a kid or adopted one there was no chance of raising a real family in the superhero community unless you gave it up and Robin was sure of one thing. Whether hero or even villain ye would never be able to give it up and he knew Starfire wouldn't either. It had been woven into their DNA's like a predetermined destiny.

He always wondered what would happen if he and Starfire had a kid her being an alien and all. Of course this would all take place years into the future but he couldn't help but wonder. All he knew is that he was head over heels for this girl, and no matter what nonsense spilled out of her mouth he would always love her because she stole his heart and refused to give it back.

"Ummm, I'm going to my study Starfire. I need to think..." He then got up from the couch and left her alone letting tears spill over her eyes.

He walked into his study and shut the door behind him and falling to the floor. This was too much for him to handle, he and Starfire had fights before but most of the time she had been mad at him for something stupid he had done. Now the roles were reversed and he didn't know if he was mad or angry or what to feel. All he knew is that what Starfire had said completely unnerved him and he wasn't sure how to respond.

Sliding down to the floor Robin ran a hand through his head unsure what to think. He felt betrayed, but at the same time he didn't. All he could wonder was why? Had he done something, did Slade say something to her  
to make her want to stay? He didn't know much about her past and for her to bring it up was actually a shock. He had a feeling this was about her past but he didn't know.

"Do you want to talk?" A gruff voice said from the other side of the door.

"What does it matter? You're the enemy, the villain you're not supposed to win."

Slade sighed and Robin felt Slade drop to the floor and lean against the door like Robin.

"I didn't do this... If you think this is my fault it was her choice... Tell me Dick didn't you ever want to grow up and have a family?"

Robin remained silent for a moment thinking then spoke, "Yeah, I guess. Before their death I wanted to eventually leave the circus and go to a University and become a detective for GCPD. I wanted to have a family, a beautiful wife and a son and a daughter.

"Then you were thrust into a world of black and white. Where having a family is complicated, and time consuming."

"I've gotten the lectures from the Batman already. Forever alone good, having friends and family bad."

"In the hero world yes, it's something all major villains look at and try to use."

"You should know..." Robin interjected venom spewing in his voice.

"Point is it's easier to have a family in my line of work. You can protect them while doing whatever you feel."

"If you're trying to get me to turn your not doing a good job, villainy isn't my forte."

"I'm not talking about being a villain. I'm talking about living within the gray the place the Batman never knew existed. Surely you have heard of it..."

"Yeah, I've lived it remember?" Robin trying to make Slade guilty even though he knew he wouldn't succeed. Ignoring that comment Slade then continued to speak.

"You see the one thing all women want is happiness and a family. They'll do anything to get it. .. Deep down every human or alien is the same. The male protects the female because a happy Woman makes a happy man. And every female is forceful yet compassionate, they have emotions that we don't and will never understand. A girl like Starfire, she seems so pure, but she's as greedy as my wife. Women always want what they can't have... All her life I would expect that girl has sat around all by her lonesome. Everything was done for her and she barely socialized with her parents being rulers of a planet. She was most likely deprived of what a true family was like, who sat down together and talk or ate. All alone..." Robin hadn't thought of that and he felt ashamed. It felt like Slade knew more about her then he did but nonetheless everything rang true.

"An unfortunate life that girl has had yet she still goes around smiling even if she dislikes something." Slade said.

"She's been tortured and ignored; she's fought for her life and against her own sister. Yet I've never really seen her mad, just ashamed. More like some strange emotion I don't know exists. All I know is she is the most amazing woman I have ever met. I don't deserve her." Slade chuckled softly agitating Robin slightly.

"I don't deserve anything, between what I did to you and what I've done I don't deserve her or you or Starfire yet here we are back to back between this door. Adeline, she changed me..."

Robin actually smiled because he knew this would be the closest he would ever get to an apology from Slade and he accepted it.

"I thought I would end up like him, dark and sullen without anyone besides a trainee and the old man himself putting up a good fight with death. Starfire, she changed me completely..."

The two men stayed silent for a moment then spoke simultaneously.

"For the better..."

* * *

-Flashback-

_Koriand'r… Koriand'r_ … _Koriand'r_

The sun shined around Kori as she breathed in the fresh hair and insects flew past her, and she giggled. She had always enjoyed the fresh air surrounding her… Twirling around in the air till she fell softly to the ground and rolled around in the soft grass, Kori was contempt. She was happy, something that she only was here in these pastures….

_Koriand'r…. Koriand'r…_

The soft voice of her k'norka in the background telling her he was coming. She always knew, just knew that he was the only one that truly cared for her. Her mother and father were always too busy for her and her sister… Well she had already messed everything up with her sister…

_Koriand'r!  
_Starfire was suddenly ripped from her day dream by her sister who was shaking her by the arms. Komand'r had fear in her eyes, her deep purple eyes…

"Kori, come on! We need to go, the Gordanians are coming!" Kori looked up at her sister and slowly started to move only to for the Komi to topple on top of her as the ground shook from an explosion.

"We need to go before they take us!" Finally coming to her senses Kori jumped to her feet.

It had only been a week ago that the Gordanians had invaded, and only a day ago had their father offered them up for slaughter in exchange for the planets safety. The Gordanians had of course agreed, rumor has it the Gordanians were going to sell them off to the Psions for testing. Kori honestly hoped this to be a rumor and nothing more. She had always been told if you ever meet a Psion, run… Run for your dear life, the Psions are Tamaranians greatest enemy's aside from the Gordanians of course. The three races are all at complete odds… So selling the Princess's to the mighty Tamaranian Empire to the enemy wouldn't make any sense whatsoever.

Then suddenly the door slammed open revealing the two Gordanian guards who Komi had knocked out, obviously not too well, a moment ago. These two being the same guards that had been standing outside Kori's room for the past week… She hadn't been allowed to leave which obviously was the cause of her delusions of grandeur. Being of bigger size and brute the two guards grabbed the girls by the metals of their clothes and carried them out of the room to the main hall where her mother and father sat looking more devastated than Kori honestly thought they would be… They dropped them Kori in front of them a carried her sister off who cried out in a quick panic.

"Kori!" She screamed, but the Gordanian quickly covered her mouth and carried her off. The one Gordanian remaining quickly told her to say her goodbyes….

"My darling I'm so sorry. Her mother didn't even move from her throne, she tried to act strong but she would've preferred her mother to show more emotion for her daughter if it was to be the last time. Her father just sat there staring her down, she didn't see regret in his eyes anymore. She figured the only one he would feel regret for would be Komi, she always was the favored child of her father, as was she her mothers. A tear fell out of Kori's eyes, someone she suspected she'd end up like this, alone….

"Wait a moment!" Suddenly a large man barreled down the hall two guards chasing after him. "I am family also I need to speak with her."

One of the guards held his hand up and allowed the large man to approach Kori.

"Galfore…" Kori spoke softly as she buried her head into his large chest.

"My darling Koriand'r, you must be strong." Galfore spoke holding her close, like a father to daughter.

"I'm so scarred Galfore… Why me?"

"Don't be… You are a hero among our people Princess. And Heroes, they are strong, just, and beautiful, everything which you are. You are a Hero Kori, don't forget who you are."

Kori shook her head tears streaming down her face. Her emotions were overwhelming, and she just couldn't comprehend all the emotions she was feeling. Galfore kissed her on the forehead and the Gordanian took her onto the ship tossing her roughly to the side, next to her sister who was in the corner in the fetus position. She looked to her older sister, and at the floor…

"You are a hero Koriand'r… You will save us." She said to herself.

She took one last good look at Galfore… He looked so strong, but she knew he wasn't. She knew with certain fact that he was dying on the inside, and before the door closed she smiled slightly trying to act as strong as he was. He wasn't fooled though and smiled back allowing a single tear to fall and then the door shut and the darkness surrounded her.

-Flashback-

* * *

-B-

Babs rubbed her cherry red hair in between her towel as she walked out of the bathroom in Wayne Tower. She had been staying there for the past few days since her dad was now working with Bruce and Clark to find Robin and the girl. She sneered instantly thinking of them together because she thought that she would be the only one Dick would ever love. Well obviously her assumption was wrong and he moved on... The question was, why didn't she?

But she didn't press the matter, she was pissed off enough as it was and she didn't need to get mad at herself either! Though she couldn't get it off her mind how he moved on so carelessly! Then she wondered was it really careless, it was three years and how much did she really know about this girl? Babs hated her either way but she wanted to know more, she especially wanted to know whether she was a threat to her relationship with Dick and to Dick himself. Unfortunately, with the Titans being dead and all she'd have to go straight to the source of information.

Babs marched steadily out of her room and down to the Batcave where Bruce sat typing away. He had been up all night ignoring the Bat signal trying to find his son. Babs had been sent out a few times and so had Clark and Selina since he refused to leave the Batcave. As stubborn and frustrating as the man could be Babs couldn't help feel impressed by Bruce's dedication towards Dick.

"Bruce I want you to tell me about her..." Babs said boldly knowing it to be the only way to get his attention.

"About who?" He asked keeping the back of his chair to her. He knew all too well whom she was speaking about yet he pretended not too.

"I want you to tell me about Starfire..."

"Why?"

He was messing with her; Bruce wasn't stupid he knew why he just wanted to make her say it.

"I want to know why he loves her... And not me..."

Finally he turned to face her... If she hadn't known better she would have instantly thought Bruce was Dick's older brother or even worse, his father. It was creepy how similar they actually looked.

"Starfire is the Princess of a Warrior planet called Tamaran in the Vega System..."

"The Vega System... Isn't that system at war, and considered to be extremely dangerous."

"Yes there used to be a time when it wasn't dangerous at all but within the last 20 years it's changed completely... Specifically around the time Starfire was born. Growing up a Princess in a world at war was often hard on her she never had a real family. Her parents were often away or busy and she and her sister had a rocky relationship. The only person she relied upon was her... Well, think of Alfred but in a large hulking Tamaranian form."

For some reason Babs just couldn't imagine it.

"When she was young she was traded with the enemy whom was invading them for the planets safety. She eventually escaped and landed on Earth. Dick and his friends were the only people to lend a hand… They created the Teen Titans as a way to protect the city and unify their friendship. Soon enough Robin and Starfire fell and that's it…"

"You have got to be kidding me…" Babs said unable to believe that was all Bruce knew about Starfire. Though a part of her, the rational part knew that Bruce hasn't been around Dick within the past few years and that anything could have happened and Bruce wouldn't have known.

"Afraid not…" He went back to work but stopped for a moment a thought striking him… "Look Barbara, there's nothing I regret more than not making myself a part of his life more. That I had gotten to know the girl who he had loved… I know he loved her and you can't change that, he looks at her the same way I look at Selina. Whatever feelings he once had for you, are gone. He moved on and I would suggest you to do the same…"

Bab's face instantly got all messed up, and her cheeks turned red. She attempted to keep her temper under control but she really wanted to just slap Bruce for saying that to her.

"Yeah I get it but why? You just don't go and fall in love with the first girl that enters the equation!" She slammed her hands down on the desk in a quick fury. Bruce didn't even jump he just looked up at her noticing how distressed she was over this…

"I think it was because she gave him something none of us could… Faith, she had all the faith in the world. How when Slade kidnapped him and everyone thought he had turned, she was the only one who believed he didn't. She never gave up on him during the fiasco in Tokyo, and she always saved him, and because of that he trusted her with everything. He even told her who he was, who we are…"

"He could trust me!" She said in a fluster of anger.

"No he couldn't!" Bruce growled. "You trust me, and he didn't! He knew that if anything was to ever happen, you'd pick me! Not because you weren't in love with him but because I was of more importance! Robin was only the sidekick, he meant nothing!" Bruce stood up abruptly knocking the table over. "He was only the soldier, he wasn't supposed to have the target on the back, and he wasn't supposed to mean anything. He was just supposed to be there when I couldn't and keep me grounded. No one was supposed to care about him! I was supposed to be the one with the target the one they always wanted to kill. I was foolish, he was my greatest weapon and my greatest weakness and I practically asked him to be… I… I corrupted a little boy, and taught him how to hurt people. I taught him to kill for some sort of revenge for the death of his parents. He was nothing like me, he could've moved on but I didn't let him. I made him dwell and become something much darker!"

"That's why he can't trust me Barbara! I'm the thing that changed him, I changed everything he was into a disgraceful being that lived in darkness and in the shadows when he was just born to be in the spot light! You weren't there, you weren't there for all the fights, all the times I swept the floor with and held him back because I was greedy. Because I wanted him to stay where he was, I was so afraid he would leave, and I just drove him away! I thought I could scare him into staying, but I couldn't and he hated me. He just hated me so much because I couldn't let him shine…" His voice lowered to an audible whisper. "I didn't want to lose my son…"

Barbara took a step back, and left as Bruce collapsed to the floor shaking his head and to her shock, Babs saw a tear flicker out of the side of his eye. Babs then kneeled down next to Bruce and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You can't blame yourself; this isn't because you drove him away. This is something completely different… It's about a sadistic man who is trying to take away someone precious to us and turn him against us. We can't lose hope… No matter how much Dick has changed, or if he goes to the other side, he is our family, he will always be part of the Batfamily and all these years here with us, he can't forget those. He just can't… So I don't care, I don't care what he says or what he does… I will try to have faith in him, the same faith that Starfire had when he was gone. It'll be hard but when he returns he'll know that no matter what happens we will have faith in him."

* * *

-D-

Slade had left a while ago yet he still sat there against the wall in agony. Everything told him, every cell in his body told him not to even think about it. Yet his heart and his mind told him it was what he wanted what he needed. Ever since Ra's, ever since he was pushed into this world of gray he had been contemplating it… _What if I could get my way, what if I could change the world my own way and not by __**his**__…_ Of course along with this he wondered of the future, would he die an old lonely Bachelor with his own Robin following him to the grave also? He didn't want to… His role as Robin was to one day succeed the Batman mantle, but with all it's glory he didn't want it. He wanted love, and a family…The kind of family his dead dad had, the kind Slade had with Grant and Joey before everything went wrong… He couldn't have a family if he became Batman, and anyone could ask him why not? Well because he knows how Batman acts when he's out on patrol, he is void of all emotion. When he would look into Batman's eyes he would see anger and pain… As if he was reliving his parent's death over, and over again nonstop. He couldn't do that; he couldn't be void of emotion like Bruce is.

So he was always led back to his point, his morals told him no, his principals told him no, but those could always change. His heart told him that Starfire was his future, and wherever Starfire wanted to be he would follow, and his mind told him it was the more logical thing. It's not like Bruce would even care… When he had just formed the Titans he didn't even check up on him or even call. Even when their fame started to build and they were starting to be noticed by the world he didn't even turn to look. He wondered what he was to Bruce, something told him he was just a stray but something else told him that he was Bruce's savior… Something told him that Bruce would move on; choose a new successor, a new Robin when he was gone. Dick just didn't know how to deal with the fact. He just knew that if it came down to that, if Bruce had the chance he would replace him. Now Slade, it's been 4 years and Slade hasn't given up on attempting to turn him… Slade hasn't given up at all.

Dick let out a sigh and closed his eyes…

"_So you've finally accepted you fate huh?" Hush asked. All around them was darkness, except Dick, Hush, and two doors. One of which Dick was leaning against staring at the nonexistent floor…_

"_You could say that…" Robin responded hoisting himself to his feet. "I've nearly accepted it, but he's holding me back."_

_Dick started to walk forward but his hand was caught. He turned to see Batman with his cold empty face staring at him. Dick yanked his hand away disgusted, and then noticed something. Once they had stopped touching the cold surface of Dick faded away and was replaced with a smiling Bruce Wayne._

"_Remember Dick, he's a master at deception." Hush spoke out of view. _

_Suddenly a younger version of Dick walked up and took his hand. They looked like a young boy and his father… Dick saw little Richard, saw himself, happier than he's ever been in years, and released that this memory of him holding his hand was from his first trip to Wayne Enterprises. _

"_He told you, you would grow up to be strong, and brave. He was right… He told you, you would be powerful and be known everywhere. He was wrong…" Hush said._

_He watched as Bruce walked him in through the doors, and the secretaries fawned over him. The little boy in a nice neat white button up shirt and black pants… He watched as Bruce smiled and laughed lightly a glint of pride in his eye._

"_He fooled everyone, even you…" _

_He watched as he was brought into the board room to meet the members who all starred at Bruce like he was crazy. He watched remembering how Bruce had told him all to be polite, that they were speaking about the future owner of Wayne Enterprises and how they had all shut their mouths instantly._

"_He made you feel special… He made you feel like you belonged, like you were his son. It was all a lie…"_

_Dick turned away unable to watch as sudden memories flashed before him, all the times Bruce had hurt him, all their fights and times he was unable to trust him. Dick turned away and found a hand extended towards him._

"_She picked you up when you had fallen…"_

_His eyes met the green emeralds of Starfire's, and the soft comforting smile upon her lips. _

"_She was always there for you, and she helped you move on. She'll be at your side for the rest of your life but she won't be happy… She wants to love you, to be with you forever and have a family but you can't give it to her if you stay with Bruce can you?"_

_A picture of him and pregnant Starfire flashed behind her, and then of him twirling a green eyes black hair little girl in a purple dress… He smiled upon seeing the possibility and then saw the same girl, except as a beautiful teenager dancing with him at a ball, a father daughter dance. Then another of him dancing with Starfire fully entranced in her eyes… Completely and utterly in love… Knowing what he wanted he took her hand but it faded away…_

"_All you need to do is walk through that door. Walk through the door and everything will be yours for the taking, all you dreamed of and all your hopes at your finger tips. Your wife, your daughter… The family you always dreamed of… All you need to do is go through that door and leave your old life behind… Dick took a few steps towards the door and put his hand on the knob, but hesitated. He turned back around for an instant to see Bruce, all calm and quiet staring at him with a look of sadness._

"_I'm sorry Bruce." Dick said softly yanking the door open and running into the light._

He woke up with a gasp, and he finally knew what to do… He jumped up and ran out of his study… He found Starfire outside standing on the beach, the tide brushing only a little above her ankles. He ran for her, and grabbed her by the waist by surprise, and falling into the wet sand. She gasped but upon seeing him she laughed… They both sat up and he pulled her in and she nestled herself in his arms.

"I choose you Starfire, I choose you and everything that comes along. I want you to be in my life forever, no matter what!" He yelled and kissed her passionately. The kind of kiss you see a man do when he kisses his bride at a wedding. Starfire couldn't help but smile… She knew what he was going to do and she really wished he wasn't but he had made his choice, and it's a choice that changed everything. She knew he had helped bring about his choice and felt guilty but she loved him too much, and her guilty pleasures had deterred her from her morals. All she wanted was to be happy was that really too much of her to ask?

* * *

-S-

Slade sat down in the training room staring at the blank screens before him when he heard the door close behind him…

"Hello Dick, how are you?"

"I'm fine but I need to talk to you." Slade got up from his chair and walked over to Dick infront of the fire place.

"Has something happened?" He asked crossing his arms curious as to what the boy had to tell him.

"Yeah I guess you can say that… I've made a choice, Dad…" Dick expected to feel some sense of guilt but for some reason he did not.

"Are you sure about this?" Slade asked a little shocked unsure of whether he should believe this.

"Yes… Actually I've never been surer about anything in my life. I've spent too much time in his shadow, it's time for me to move on and accept my," He paused for a moment taking a quick sharp breath. "destiny…"

"I'm proud of you…" Slade placed a hand on Dicks shoulder.

"Yeah…" Dick muttered unsure of how . "I know…"

* * *

A/N: Yes I know your all in distress right, now... Or possibly who Robin came to such a rash decision so let me simplify it. It's hard for you to have family in the superhero community, for example Conner, who I count as Superman's family even though he's a clone, and Damian who we all know is messed up in his own little ways. Or should we talk about Jason Todd former boy wonder! Point being, Starfire want's family, Robin can't be hero if he want's family. Villains can have family because Heroes are goody two shoes. Robins insecurity about his relationship with Bruce and his new found relationship with Slade causes him to see things in a different light, not including the whole period he spent with Ra's... Has a sick and messed up dreams, finally picks the side that can give him everything he wants but not what he really needs. (which is to have a family and spite Bruce for his childhood) Oh and he calls Slade Dad... Yup I'm sick but whatever. Please review, no flames or shit!


	15. Faith: Part 2

A/N: Okay i know this took me like so friggin long but it's a decently long chapter so it's definitely worth it. This one's definitely the most dramatic so far and has a lot of impacting moments that actually made me start crying while writing lmao sad I know. I don't think I've gone this far into Dicks story as I have in this chapter. It basically focus's on two aspects, Dick, and Bruce. I did this for a purpose because that's really where the tension is. I hope you guys like the chapter and please leave a review it's nice to know that people interested out there. :) Oh and yes I know it's midnight and yes I have horrible timing!

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans I'd be in a cartoon and Robin would murder me while I'm sleeping.

* * *

The traffic moved, back and forth all day and all night. Nothing would change the fact that life kept moving on, that each day was that of a normal one for the rest of the world. Nobody knew the real turmoil going inside the hearts of those they hold most dear. The heroes of their community's hearts were breaking and the villains were rising higher than ever. Rumors carried from villain to villain and soon unto hero to hero of the boys betrayals. Nobody could prove it wasn't true nor could they prove it was false, everyone had their own opinion and because of this the truth was often disguised. People began to feel betrayed, and soon enough gave up… Never before had there ever been such low morale among heroes, never in history, it was almost as if one of their own had passed onto a new ethereal world.

Days had passed since Dick pledged his allegiance to Slade… Even though he did this Dick still couldn't bring him to truly accept Slade as a father figure, or more importantly, his actual father. That was because of Bruce though, and Dick could honestly with 100% certainty point a finger at Bruce. Slade had always been the heartless, cold blood, enemy. He had been taught that all villains were like that and they will never change. Then Ra's went and changed that fact planting a seed within the young boys mind, a seed that Slade only helped grow until it consumed him. Dick knew that, and he was honestly contempt with what he was doing… At first he couldn't believe it, and then he thought he was going senile like Slade. He went through different stages of acceptance… Somehow he had managed to convince himself that things would be better, that they'd both be happier. Whether it was true or not he was yet to figure out…

Dick grunted as he blocked a blow from Slade, who attempted to pummel him mercilessly. Dodging to the right he escaped the dread corner and delivered a blow to the back, and took a few steps back gaining distance from his opponent. Dick and Slade had been boxing for a half hour now and sweat was pouring down their bodies, blood slowly seeping from their noses, and a cut lip or two. For the last 15 minutes of the practice Kori and Adeline had been taking bets seeing if Dick could escape Slade, who would get the next jab, or more importantly who would win.

"Give up old man you got too much to lose?" Richard said patronizingly attempting a right hook which Slade dodged.

Slade smirked in response enjoying the petty challenge.

"Funny thing about getting old Dick, you don't have much to lose." Slade said throwing a combo, Dick blocked the two blows and dodged the last, and suddenly sent a quick right upper cut at Slade catching him off guard causing Slade to stumble backwards almost losing his balance. Slade chuckled impressed as he rubbed his jaw. Standing down Slade bowed theatrically earning loud cheers from Adeline and Starfire. With a grin wide on his face Dick shook Slade's hand and got out of the ring and hugged Starfire who resisted laughing because of the sweat and stank.

"Please I wish for you to take a shower before doing that again." She giggled slightly.

"Oh so you like that do you?" Richard said playfully pulling her in closer and kissing her passionately.

"Your pain resistance is pretty high…" Slade said a towel hanging from his should as he used the bottom to wipe the sweat off his face.

"Yeah I had to after you so many times…?" Dick said with a smile on his face.

"Interesting… Well I have some news I'd like to share with you all, so after you take a shower meet in the living room." Slade said, as he and Robin's eyes met and a sort of stare down transpired quickly both attempting to figure out what the other was thinking.

Dick nodded and took his leave, and Starfire followed springing to his side. They started to walk up the stairs towards the living room.

"What do you think he has to tell us?" She asked curiously.

"I have no idea Starfire, probably nothing too important." Dick said. They remained silent for only a few moments before he spoke once again in a calm tone. "How are you Starfire?"

"Huh?" She asked confused…

"How are you about all of this, it can't be easy knowing I'm not going to be a hero anymore." They walked through the door entering the living room.

Starfire remained silent for a moment unable to look at him. She was trying to figure out how to respond to this so she just decided it would be best for her.

"I'll be honest, I'm happy. I'm happy that now, you wouldn't hold back…" He looked at her confused. "You would hold back when you're around Bruce or any of the League. It was like you would hold back, you wouldn't show how much you care like you would when we were around the Titans. I'm not happy that you have to give up who you are because of me and I feel guilty enough."

"That's not it Starfire… This has been coming for a long time. This isn't simply because I want to be with you. I've been at war with myself for a long while, ever since my youth when I met Bruce. I'm just trying to find answers and I've found all I've could while being a hero."

"I understand but Ro- Dick… You and Slade, yes you are similar, but you are different in so many ways you do not understand. You've let him in, I've let him in. He made me believe that to be with you I had to convince you to switch sides somehow. I needed to influence your decision with my own opinion. I don't even know what is true and what if false anymore. I understand… I am at war with myself also. I will be by your side always, whether we are lovers or not. I will live by your side, and die by your side! So please, think again… This is your choice, your life! Take me out of it and ask yourself, who are you? And who do you want to be?"

She then placed a hand on his shoulder and walked away leaving him to think. He thought about this while he took his shower and by the time he go out he found the answer to her question. Honestly he still thought he was partially insane, that over a few weeks Slade had taken such a prominent role in his life. He entered the living room to see Slade standing, and Adeline and Starfire sitting on the coaches, all waiting for him. He looked to Starfire with apologetic eyes and noticed the puffiness. She had been crying he was sure of it and he felt like he had just been stabbed in the chest. He never wanted her to cry over him.

"There you are!" Slade said a grin on his face. "Sit down we have business to discuss…"

Dick nodded and took the spot on the couch next to Starfire who shifted to lean on him. She seemed tired, and was falling asleep on Robin's shoulder. Her eyes shut slowly as she leaned her head on his chest… Slade didn't even seem to notice, much less even care that the girl was about to doze of right before his big announcement.

"I know this is sudden but we will be moving to Gotham in two days." A deadly silence rang throughout the room, even Adeline was at a loss for words.

"What?" Dick finally spoke, his voice neither panicked nor calm, but the tone of surprise and unbelief came across him.

"I know what you're thinking Dick but this place was only meant to be temporary…" Slade said.

Dick got moved out of the room and left, and Slade chased after him. Dick made it outside before Slade came out and caught him by the arm.

"Why now, Slade?" Dick said surprising calm. "Now that I'm on your side, now that you know I won't run away to Bruce?"

"While I admit that whatever smidge of a sense of allegiance you have is nice I don't trust you that much Dick. I certainly know you won't run away to Daddy Bats because of your abnormal amounts of self pride but I still don't trust you that much. Trust can't be given my boy, it must be earned… So you will live in your own apartment along with Starfire on the west side of Gotham, and you may do whatever with your nights as you do with your days. Just know this, I know where you are and what you are doing every hour of the day, you are not to speak with Bruce or any of his comrades without me being there. If you are confronted by them if you show anything but utter allegiance to me there will be consequences, starting with your dear sister Barbara."

Dick desperately attempted to hold back the urge to punch Slade the moment he brought her up.

"Leave Bab's out of this, she has nothing to do with anything that is going on. Besides she isn't even my sister…" He said looking away.

Slade saw right through the lie, it was obvious and blatant. Barbara Gordon was once his great love, during the time before he left Bruce to make his own life. When he left he swore to himself that he would never fall for her again, and strangely he never regretted that choice. The choice only seemed to be strengthened when he met Starfire. It seemed like fate meeting her; a fate long destined by whatever Gods lived above in the Heavens. Whether it to be the Gods of the Amazons, the Gods of Man, or the Tamaranian God, X'hal someone divined their meeting and eventual love. He knew this better than anything and that is exactly why he is willing to do anything for her. His love was making him blind to the reality of his actions, Slade knew this, and Robin knew also yet he didn't seem to care.

"You and Starfire should start to get ready…"

"That's it…. You make a long mighty speech and threaten me and you just expect me to crumple under your iron fist?" Robin spoke out hoping to catch Slade's attention, like a baiting prey before going for the kill.

"Well what else do you expect… I may be human, hell I'm even fatherly but don't ever be mistaken, I'm a criminal nothing ever going to change that fact Dick."

"I don't expect you to honestly I still think this is all a hoax. Jonathon Grayson will always be my one true father, don't ever be mistaken about that, and as far as my allegiance goes, I'm your apprentice. I will call you my father if that's what you like, I will treat you like my father if you like, but understand inside I will always be Richard Dick Grayson. I will always be one of the Flying Grayson's, the greatest acrobat team on Earth. That child in me, the child who didn't know the gray in the world, and the child who only saw black and white will always be in there. Robin can change, hell you could strip Robin away from me and I can turn into something so much darker than who I was all those years ago when I first started out on the streets of Gotham, but when all of that's gone. Past the hero, past the playboy attitude that Bruce made me take up like his own, I am a Grayson. Inside will be my memories, and the morals my father instilled in me that can never be taken Slade. Understand you can control me all you like now, but my past that is something you can never take away from me, never." He was almost moved to tears by his own words and he noticed Starfire whom was standing in the door was silently tearing up.

"It's nice to know…" Slade clearly angered walked away before the conversation could be elevated to a point where someone got hurt…

Now Robin expected Starfire to come out to speak with him, to see if he was okay but he was not. As she started to move he shook his head, and she stopped instantly in her tracks. When he turned his back to him that was the last he saw of her for the rest of the day. He stood on the beach and with a branch in hand he sat down, on that beach and wrote his story. His long tantalizing tale of a son who became a billionaire, and a billionaire who became a hero, a hero who became a leader, a leader who became a lover, and a lover who will become the son of a mercenary. At the end of the day when he was done he stood up and took a few steps back to look at his master piece in a silent respect for his past. Then suddenly he was filled with anger, and frustration he stomped on the words, kicked them and destroyed them in a hate filled wrath, and no one saw him. No one noticed his hatred; no one even knew what was going on. To Starfire, Slade, Adeline, and faithful Wintergreen, who hung around in the shadows appearing only when needed, no one saw.

No one saw Dick Grayson as he had his darkest moment. The moment when every emotion in his body welled up inside him, all the anger he had for Bruce and the love he had for him came up and out and went to war with each other within his head. Tears fell and he screamed at the top of his lungs grabbing his head by the hairs, the Titans, Starfire and Barbara. Everything he loved seemed to be tearing him apart on the inside and he couldn't take it. No one heard, no one heard his cries for mercy, and his regrets of his choices. He thought twice of suicide and hundreds of times about murdering Slade, and about murdering Bruce also. Dick thought,

_What if Bruce had never adopted me? What if I had never become Robin? I would be miserable in another place, and another time, without family and without love but at least that pain I would be able to bear…_

It was true, but he knew he would never see that day for it was too late to change his destiny. Now more than ever Robin's faith, his faith in everything he knew was being shaken. For once in his life he had so many choices, so many path's he could travel down from this point that he honestly didn't know what to do. All he knew is that each path held a consequence, and that there was no path he could travel down that would leave him completely unscathed…

* * *

-B-

He had been searching for days now, going though old papers of Wilson's attempting to find a money trail to somehow find them, but so far he had been unsuccessful. If Slade knew how to do anything well it was get rid of any traces of himself there was honestly nothing on him. Now his supposed wife, Adeline she had a long history of medical and financial troubles, specifically after the death of her first son and when she shot Wilson in the eye and she was sentenced to two years in prison but Wilson himself bailed her out. She refused child support on his behalf and moved out of her old home… She seemed to separate her life completely from the old one, so that begged the question how Adeline came to be with Wilson.

Suddenly the alarm went off on the Batcomputer and Barbara walked in just on cue unfortunately along with Gordon.

"It's Joker and Penguin…" She said. He nodded and got up to leave without a word and as soon as Barbara started to move Gordon caught her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked knowing full well where she was going.

"I'm going with him; he can't take both of them down alone."

"He'll be fine without you; he is the goddamn Batman for a reason." Gordon said.

"Bruce!" Barbara yelled but he didn't turn around to answer and with that Bruce was gone. He wanted her to go with him but he knew because of Gordon she couldn't or he would lose an important ally. Besides that he knew that she was right. He knew that he wouldn't be able to take them down at the same time and that he was about to take a beating. He'd probably get Penguin but he wouldn't get Joker. Taking Joker down before he had Barbara, or Dick was hard enough. Thing was this partnership was strange and rare… The Penguin and Joker teamed up? He'd never thought it'd happen but then again Bruce has been wrong a lot lately.

It didn't take him long to get to the bank where Joker and Penguin were holding hostages, and only minutes to get inside. If Robin had been there he would've sent him in there first, lure Penguin out of the way and take him out while he had a little chat with Joker, though of course he knew that Joker would do most of the talking as usual. Batman always knew that Joker's biggest flaw was that he loved to listen to his own voice… So he decided to take that choice, after knocking out a few of Penguins men and a few of Jokers Batman made a reckless decision and dropped into the center of the room scarring the hell out of Penguin and Joker laughed pleased with Batman's forwardness. He heard several guns arm as they locked onto him and he held his hands up completely calm. He knew they wouldn't shoot him because unlike Penguin Joker didn't want Batman dead. He just wanted Batman to become like him, he wanted Batman to fall as far as he could and Joker didn't know it but Bruce had already gone halfway down.

"Well, look at we've found boys, I guess the Bat's come out of the belfry." Joker cackled menacingly.

"What do you want Joker? If it's the money take it and leave and let the civilians go.

Joker erupted in laughter and Batman knew that wasn't the case though was it ever?

"Honestly Bats do you not even know me?" Joker said walking towards. "I don't want any of their crummy money-"

"I beg your pardon but I sure as hell do! And I'm getting the hell out of here with the goods. If the Bat's here the cavalry surely on their way…" Penguin took to bags and ran out the front of the bank followed by his men which left Batman to only deal with Joker and his men but that would still be quite a hassle.

"As I was saying…" Joker said clearly annoyed by Penguins interruption and cowardice. "I'm just here to deliver a message."

"Since when are you someone else's messenger dog Joker?" This clearly angered Joker but he kept his temper under control.

"Very funny Batsy but you're not getting the upper hand today… A good friend of mine recently informed me of the conditions under which the boy blunder has been placed; let's see who is she again? Oh yeah your little girlfriend Catwoman. Seems like Sladey-poo finally got what he wanted, I can honestly see why. He is quite talented; hell if I didn't have Harley under my wing I'm sure I'd take the boy also."

Batman charged forward ready to throttle Joker but when a bullet skimmed past his head he stopped in his tracks.

"It's been the latest news in the criminal empire that your little protégé has crossed the line. That he's the son of the legendary Deathstroke…"

Batman remained silent and Joker knew this meant to continue.

"Okay well nobody actually believes he's his own son but it's no joke that the boy changed sides. I have to say I was surprised, he always seemed like such a boy scout next to you but after he left, eh I didn't even lose a wink of sleep knowing that he wasn't annoying the hell out of somebody else for once." Joker shrugged carelessly running his mouth. "And you know what I heard last night? That bird boys returning, turns out he switched sides… Who knew?" Bruce desperately wanted to smash Joker's skull into the wall.

"What?" Bruce said under his breath. He knew that he was letting Joker get to him and Joker knew it also. Joker also knew that when he got out of this situation Batman would be coming for him and that's when the real war between the two would begin. Batman would toss Joker around, break every bone in his body but stop short just so he wouldn't break his one rule. You never kill anyone, ever… That was Bruce's number one rule and he's never broken it but the way Joker got under his skin really made him want to.

"And the funny part is…" Joker said laughing hysterically. "He switched of his own free will, no blackmail or anything. Rumor is Slade could give him the one thing you never could. Power… Isn't that what everyone wants. The power to stop death, and the power to hold someone's life in your very hands, to make that choice whether or not to pull the trigger… I've always known the boy to be a greedy little bastard. That night when I nearly killed him, we had a nice small chat… He'd kill me he told me, he said he'd kill me and not lose sleep over it, the Son of Legends he said. Could you imagine having all that power Bat's? You gave a power hungry kid the skills to rule the world and he just jumped ship. I have no doubt that when he gets back you are in for a rude awakening my friend. I only hope I'm there to see it."

Losing his temper Batman surged forward and heard the guns get ready to fire. He was honestly surprised that no one had shot him yet.

"Relax boys me and your Daddy are just having a little dispute." Joker choked out patronizingly as Batman held him against the wall by his throat.

"Who sent you Joker? You're not here to rob anybody or have a chat!"

"Come on Batsy can't we just have a man to man convo?" He choked out a laugh as he attempted to pry that Bat's hands off of his throat.

"Since when are you someone else's errand boy…"

"When you realize that you're not the biggest fish in the pond anymore! There's some big fish, bigger than me in these waters and I'm just insuring my survival. Something big is going to happen soon, and it's all going to be centered on that boy of yours. If you have a problem with it talk with Al Ghul." Joker's voice was dead serious and while this was completely strange for Joker, he admitting that he wasn't the most dangerous man on the planet Batman believed it. Grudgingly Batman let Joker go…

"Go run, I'll give you 5 minutes and then I'm coming after you." His voice was low and angry. So angry that Joker took the warning and he went faster than he's ever seen Joker run before… Something was different something was defiantly wrong. Joker was scarred and that was never good. What was Slade planning and what has he done to Dick. Soon the entire bank was cleared out, people running home to their families. Soon Batman took off and chased Joker around town but unfortunately he got away…

His chase after Joker had surprisingly left Bruce tired and depressed as he found himself standing on familiar ground. He almost felt as if Joker had led him there on purpose yet he knew that was impossible. If Bruce believed in fate at all he believed that fates cruel and humorous hand had intervened in his chase. He now found himself standing on the very ground which his and Robins parents had been buried. Almost as if part of a movie fog rolled in and the hoot of an owl could be heard in the distance. As soon as he was sure he was alone and that there was no old graveyard keeper wandering around Bruce walked down the path his feet heavy like lead with every step. Except when it came to the fork in the road he didn't go to the left as usual he found himself heading up the hill to the right.

Up the hill to the right were two graves sitting side by side underneath a dead oak tree. The graves of Mary and John Grayson sat a dying wreath of flowers blowing away in the wind. Bruce let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair as a great amount of dread and guilt settled on him.

"Mary..." He said his voice shaking and he pressed his hand against his mouth as if to take away the weakness.

"John... Oh John I've messed up so badly. I promised you I'd protect your little boy, I'm so sorry."

He paused to take a breath unsure of how to proceed, but in this moment he realized something. He was no longer Batman the vengeance in the night but Bruce Wayne the man who raised a young boy to believe that the lives he saved could make up for the two lives he lost. In that moment Bruce removed his cowl from his head allowing himself to be vulnerable.

"I don't know if you can see us from up there or if your even there and I'm just talking to a stone but just in case you didn't know. Your son is missing, in the hands of a madman who's attempting to take him as his own son..." He came to a pause looking for the right words. "Look when you died... I realize I can never take your place, John but he's my son also. I can't deny that anymore because the more I denied it the further I pushed him away. I can't afford to lose him, he's the only the thing that keeps me together, he's the thing I fight for, the thing I live for. When he was with the Titans I knew he was safe, I knew he was okay... Bring him back to me John, please just bring him back." The wind blew swiftly and suddenly muffling the sound of footsteps behind Bruce.

"And with the wind goes your prayers Master Bruce." Bruce jumped, startled as he came eye to eye with his old friend and butler.

"Alfred! How...?" He asked thoroughly confused.

"I had a feeling you'd end up here, you always do when something is thoroughly troubling you beyond the usual. Call it a father's intuition..."

Bruce pulled the cowl back over his face returning to his dark persona so as not to show Alfred his weakness.

"You couldn't have done anything Master Bruce. You have to trust that you raised Dick the right way and that he will return to you. Then With Jonathon Grayson's blessing will you then watch over him the way you should have from the beginning. As a loving father that put in twice the effort while as Bruce and as The Batman. God knows how much difficulty I had with you Bruce! Richard is a good kid and he is a smart one also. You always failed to recognize that Dick wasn't born to live in the shadows like you... He was born to thrive in the spotlight."

Bruce remained silent for a while unsure of how to respond just staring at the grave before him with regret.

"I can't trust anyone Alfred… Not even Dick."

"Well you can trust me sir. If you can't trust me then you can't event trust yourself."

"Selena, she betrayed us Alfred. She spread word about his kidnapping… She was my greatest ally in this war, now she my enemy."

"Perhaps you misunderstand Miss Kyle's actions. Maybe she has only tried to insure the return of Master Richard…"

"I'm sorry Alfred but as much as I wish you were right, you're not. Things change and there's a storm coming Alfred. I've got to be ready to fight even if it's against Richard."

* * *

"_So he's finally coming home?" The Lion asked The Wicked Witch._

"_Yes, so says my informants." She responded._

"_And who are these informants?" Tin Man asked skeptically._

"_Is that really important?" She asked obviously agitated._

"_Yes it is actually. If we're going to lay our lives down we oughta do it at the right time or everything going to fall apart."_

"_I'll tell you this, I wouldn't trust this person with my life but trust me, he's fair. A deals a deal and there nothing to it." _

"_A little cryptic there huh?" Lion remarked a little threatened by the Witch's dark tone._

"_What sound familiar?" The Witch said patronizingly. The two hadn't been getting along well lately which Tin Man noted but he was unsure why._

"_Yeah you sound like the Monster himself." _

"_I am a monster Lion. You can't change me…"_

_The room was silent for a moment._

"_I can sure as hell try." The Witch was silent yet surprised at the boy's persistence._

"_Are you two done now?" Tin Man asked anxiously and when they both finally nodded he continued. "Now based on your intell they should be arriving within 2 days. That gives us to days for us to prepare for our return from the dead." They looked at him expectantly. It wasn't the same without Scarecrow saying it but it will do for the time being._

"_TITANS GO!"_

* * *

A/N: If it wasn't quite obvious who these people are ^^ before, I think it's quite obvious who they are now! I made a few new discoveries which will affect the course of the rest of this story and you start to get a taste of what Slade's really up to... I've dropped extremely subtle hints along the way but I don't think anyone's caught on. If you think you can figure out where I'm going with this right a review below and if you get it I will get the next chapter done quicker than ever and PM you the chapter before it's even put up :) Please review, no flames thx :)


	16. Faith: Part 3

A/N: HELLO READERS! haha soooo sorry this took so long, writers block, increasingly busy schedule mean all work no play for this bad boy of a FF! I'm so sorry this took so long but I wrote and fast as I could possibly move my fingers but I make no promises but I will try to get up the next chapter fast than the others! Please, please, please don't kill me. I've decided Faith to be a 4 part series you'll see why eventually so please please please forgive me for my tardiness and I really hope you enjoy this new chapter :D

Disclaimer: I have no rights whatsoever to Teen Titans or any DC related stuff except for Romanov, that plumpy bastards MINE!

* * *

It had been over 3 years since Dick had last been in Gotham City, that's if you don't count the one day he spent for the trial. He stepped into the Gotham air, the thick and musty air of Gotham that swirled up in the lower atmosphere. To new comers like Kory it was a bit overwhelming but to Dick it smelled home. This waste filled city of disgust, this was his home, no one could tell him differently. Jump City, it was beautiful and yes it was like a home to him also but this is where his family was. Only the best of the best survived in this city, which is one of the many reasons Batman is regarded and feared by so many. Even members of the Justice League, they respect him but that respect has come from fear. In fact one time Robin overheard a conversation between some of the members, the subject of their conversation was surprisingly him. The Dark Knight was the most infamous member of the League, and the one most discussed about, on the regards of whether or not he could be trusted. So on Robin first trip to the Watchtower there was much discussion about Batman's sanity since he was bringing along a mere 10 year old child with him. That and the way Bruce watched over him, he wasn't to leave his side, and when Flash tried to play a harmless joke on the boy Batman nearly mauled The Flash.

Most of the league was scared of The Dark Knight and they said,

"Can we really trust this guy? We all know each other's secret identities, but we have no idea what he is. Only the original seven do, with a few exceptions like the kid that is." One said.

"Yeah about the kid… Does anyone else think this is some kind of practical joke, a young boy sporting those colors and yelling silly little catchphrases at Batman's side? I just don't buy it." A woman had said.

"Please the Bat doesn't have a single funny bone in his body so this has gotta be legit. He's probably training the kid to become his heir. If you want to make someone to become a heartless bastard like him you have to start at a young age like him."

Robin was disheartened by this comment at the time but now that Robin was older he realized how true that statement was. Bruce did want him to become like him, but the more he tried the more Batman pushed him away. Now Robin didn't want to be anything like Bruce, he didn't want to live the heartless life Robin believed Bruce to live. He couldn't live a life without love, it would tear him apart. He needed compassion, he needed family. He knew Bruce needed this too, but he has Babs with him, and the ever faithful Alfred. Dick knew it was time to become his own man.

So when Dick stepped out of that car, and walked into the building with Starfire on his side, Dick knew it was time to move on. It was time to change…

"What does it feel like to be home?" Kory asked curious.

"Good…" His voice was low, and he felt a bit nostalgic, as they walking into the Empire Hotel, one of the most profound hotels in Gotham. Ironically it is owned by a branch of Wayne Enterprises, so it was strange that Slade chose this place for them to live here. If he were Slade he'd want him to stay as far away from Bruce as possible. The only reason Dick hadn't ran off to Bruce yet was because he wasn't even daring to call Slade's bluff and in a way Slade was right, he was too proud to run off to Bruce for help. He wanted to be reunited with Bruce, he wanted to grieve over the Titans, which has been slowly weighing down on him, perhaps to slow for his liking but he also felt a sense of loyalty towards Slade and he couldn't explain it. Something clicked during their time they spent with Slade, and Robin knew he hasn't been the same since. He hasn't been like himself in a long time, he wondered if this was who he really was or had he become someone entirely different. He couldn't know for sure but Starfire hadn't said anything yet so he was hoping for the prior.

"I wish I had taken you here a few years earlier before this whole mess." Dick said out of the blue.

"Why didn't you?"

"Well at the time I met you Bruce and I had a big fight that same night and I left to make a name for myself. That fight left a lot of words unsaid and we hadn't really spoken since the trial. In my mind I had moved on, but I knew Bruce hadn't, well at least not yet. At any moment Bruce could've pulled the plug on everything, I think the only thing that was stopping him at times was Alfred. Also Bruce has a set list of rules; one of the top ones is to never have compromising relationships in the hero world. That seemed to be his number one rule after being scorned so much, he basically wrote it off years ago, but then Selina came around and he still claims to this day that he's just trying to rehabilitate her to our side, and then Talia. I don't know I guess I was just afraid, I knew that if I brought you home Bruce would pull the plug on us, because I told you who we were and that I loved you."

She sighed and tilted her head to the side.

"I see…"

"Life was complicated then…" He said rubbing his head.

"And it isn't now?" Her witty remark caught him completely off guard.

He just smiled in response as they arrived at their new apartment and opened the door. All around them was a view of the cityscape of Gotham. It was absolutely breathtaking and Richard knew Starfire enjoyed it because of her face.

"When I would visit Bruce's office for the first time when I was about 10 I had only been in Gotham for a few weeks. I had traveled all over the country with Haley's Circus and my least favorite place was always this city… I thought it was a cesspool and it would bring was misery to me and anyone else who lived here. At first I was right but walking into Bruce's office at the end of the day, the curtains were wide open letting in the sun unlike the Manor. I saw the skyline and something sparked in me, and I fell in love with this dark messed up city."

"You think that's nice? You should try flying over it; it's a whole other story." She smirked. They kept their eyes on the view as they watched the sun set and soon their hands found each other.

"You should get some sleep Star; that was a long plane ride and I'm sure you're tired." He said to her his voice soft as he noticed the tired look in her face.

"I agree…" She said quickly eagerly looking for a bed.

She then took her leave taking her suitcase into an empty room with her. Robin walked into the small kitchen and pulled a can of soda out of the fridge and sat down at the table and leaned forward. He took a gulp a thousand thoughts rocketing through his head all at the same time. He knew Starfire would be out for quite a while with jet lag, while he was not as susceptible to jet lag like she was. Another thing he knew was inevitable was Slade eventually showing up at his doorstep and the same with Bruce, though when Bruce showed up he hopped he'd have Star at his side to help ease the pain as he would have to renounce his name.

Getting up from his chair a single thought planted within his mind. Walking intently down the hall he headed for the staircase and climbed his way up to roof and felt the fresh air of the night sky hit him. His muscles relaxed as he walked up to the ledge and got up top. He closed his eyes and placed his hands in his pockets. Opening one eye he loosened his tie on his neck and leapt to the next roof across from him with ease. To any other person jumping to the next roof would seem dangerous and life threatening but to Dick it was much more like second nature. Soaring through air, taking risks, it made him feel alive as he pushed every muscle in his body. He smiled as he leapt again this time a father distance and landed softly on the building. He felt his breath quicken and small beads of sweat form on his brow and he loved it. He loved the feeling of pushing himself. He loved the adrenaline he got from such an extreme sport. He felt warmer and longed for his Robin outfit because despite the fact that his white button down shirt was untucked and belt unbuckled he felt restrained. He missed the feeling of freedom, the freedom to soar along the rooftop as he did along the roof of the big top in his youth.

He headed into a familiar district, the most dangerous district in Gotham, also home to the infamous Crime Alley. This is not where he needed to be though because he wanted to try and avoid Catwoman. He moved on quickly till he reached a small tailor shop on the outskirts of Gotham. It was the only place in Gotham where a tailor worked 24/7 but of course this man was no ordinary tailor. He worked specifically for the criminal intent, and those on the other side of the spectrum. He's made the best of the best suits in the business, and that is exactly why Dick was visiting him. A very tall stout man sat behind the counter sleeping leaning back in his chair and his feet were perched on the top of the table. Pushing them off the counter to wake him up, Dick leaned forward as the man jumped awake.

"Hello Romanov, remember me?" He asked the man cryptically.

"My boy! Yes, yes I do! Very powerful, very rich boy!" Romanov yelled his Russian accent thick opening up his arms in greeting.

"Yes Romanov, very powerful! I need a favor; I need a new suit…"

"Yez yez you are grown quite old my boy! You need new suit for big strong man!" He showed off his muscles as Dick ruffled through his pocket.

"Question my boy. Rumor says you have, say, jumped ze gun. Now you, are holding ze gun!" He laughed placing his hands on his large belly contently.

"It's true, I no longer work for the Bat. I work alone now…" He said.

"No no no, I'm hearing that you work for Zlade." He said causing Dick to suddenly pay attention to Romanov.

"Who told you that?" He said curiosity peaking.

"I have many a customers. Zome prefer no payment, instead information." He said with a dumbfounded smile on his face.

"Whatever…" Dick said flustered. "Here I came up with this only the way home." Dick handed Romanov as single folded paper open slightly revealing black and a glowing blue color in some triangular design. Romanov just smiled at him and picked up the paper to examine more closely.

"Good, very good."

"When will it be done?"

"Fer you? 2moro night zame time!" He said as he chuckled studying the picture closely with fascination.

"Oh and add a few new gadgets for me, specifically Escrima Sticks and a new steel staff." He then walked out of the store without another word. Standing in the cold once again he took off back towards his new home but instead found himself heading for his old one. He stopped himself half way realizing what he was doing and when he did he sat down on the ledge of a building in frustration. He realized quickly that a head quarters for the League of Shadows was not too far away from where he was and Dick found himself being launched into a past memory.

* * *

-R-

"I once asked The Detective what he was fighting for. If his crusade was more than just a lust for revenge, and as I expected it wasn't as pure as my own but I underestimated to the lengths that he would go. So I ask you this young Robin, what are you fighting for?" Ra's questioned as he walked towards Dick long wooden sticks within his hands.

Robin remained silent.

"I was once like you. I was young and naïve following in the shadow of my father unsure of what I really wanted, and who I really wanted to be. I had all my choices made for me and I never really learned how to be a man until my father passed and I met my late wife. I realized at that time I wanted to bring an end to tyranny, bring an end to all suffering and lead the League of Shadows as I had years ago. No one is pure Richard, everyone has their own selfish reasons behind their actions, even I myself."

The two faced off walking in circles for the longest period of time before Ra's began to speak again.

"Batman seeks revenge for his parent's death, Superman seeks acceptance from society, and Wonder Woman seeks to prove her mother wrong about humankind. Now you Richard a natural outcast being a circus boy always on the road, you also seek revenge for your parents deaths, and you've spent nearly your entire youth attempting to prove yourself to the Detective since he is primarily your father figure. You are a simple combination of all 3 of the greatest heroes on this Earth but that still begs the question what is your impure reason of fighting this fight."

He still remained silent knowing full well what it was, he knew exactly why he fought the fight and he wished with all his heart it was not true.

"I guess since you are clearly afraid to admit the truth I'll tell you. You want control; you want to control life and death. You wish you could've controlled what happened and you try to make up for that by controlling Gotham's scum. Control and power are dangerous things Richard, they change a person. It makes me think it's strange that you became a hero in the first place. Despite your many pure qualities that impure goal is powerful and weighs on you. It must kill you to take orders from the Detective. You are a natural born leader, never meant to be constrained to the Circus life, no my boy your destiny is so much greater."

"You don't know anything about me."

"That is where you're wrong my boy... The moment you entered The Detectives custody you became my business. If The Detective would not give me a legitimate heir I must turn to the next candidate who would be you considering he chose you to inherit the mantle after all..."

It was strange thinking about it. Dick ignored everything that Ra's seemed to say till the end. He was right even though he never realized it till now. Bruce was preparing him to become Batman. Bruce won't live forever, everyone knows Bruce will trick his way out of death many times but eventually it's bound to happen. One day the Joker might just get lucky and Bruce's life will end and Gotham will turn to chaos without a Batman. It's his right to take his place, his destiny to become Batman and find a new Robin. The thought honestly horrified him. He always wanted to be Batman but a while back a training exercise made him realize how much he really didn't want to be Batman. He wanted to be his own person, his own hero. He didn't plan on living his entire within a cave like Bruce did. When he was young he dreamed of becoming a cop in Gotham or Bludhaven. So perhaps he would do that and adopt a new hero name. He had some ideas but none concrete.

"Understand this Ra's I am not nor will I ever be the Batman. It's not a role I am not meant to play."

"You might not be thinking that way a few years from now."

"Everything changes Ra's but some things never change."

"You are wise beyond your years I see."

"When my parents died I had to grow up quickly, learn to take responsibility for my actions. That was the price of being a hero, that and much more."

"Heroes are made in the face of adversity; villains are made in the face of hatred. We are what our actions show. Not what our DNA says or by our labels. You had the choice in the beginning to go down the path of hated or mot and I believe you chose the right path, do you?"

Richard was silent for a moment then nodded with confidence.

"Good, but I still have on question. If you do not wish to become Batman who do you want to become."

"I haven't picked a permanent name but I'm leaning towards this one. The name of a Kryptonian hero, his name was Nightwing."

* * *

-S&L-

Lois sat with Selina in silence looking at each other from one couch to the other.

"Okay once again you heard what?"

Selina let out a frustrated sigh and got up stretching her legs.

"Last time Lois. I went to the Underground and went to talk to Two-Face about the investigation. He then told me the investigation was over. I asked him what he meant, if he had found Dick or not and he said to me that he didn't have to find him. He told me that Richard returned to Gotham earlier tonight with Slade. He and Starfire are staying in an upscale apartment building on the West Side of Gotham."

"And you haven't told Bruce this yet?"

"No… Bruce and Joker had a little chat apparently. Bruce knows what I did…"

"What did you do?" Lois said impatiently.

"Look Lois, my first nature is that of a thief of a criminal and while being with Bruce is easy it's also against my nature. I'm acted in a way that wouldn't compromise my relationship with everyone in the Underground I need their resources."

"You're not answering my question Selina!"

"I'm sorry Lois, I'm so sorry. I was trying to get them to back off but it went all wrong… Instead of persuading them to stay away from the situation I guess I sort of prompted them to help Slade out, keep the Batman under wraps so he can't look for Dick."

Lois's jaw dropped in shock unsure if she truly had heard what Selina had just told her.

"How do you do that accidentally?"

"Look I know your mad at me Lois but I need you to talk to Clark so he can smooth this over with Bruce." She played with her hands in a childish way afraid to look Lois in the eye.

"So now you're using my boyfriend to get your way?"

"NO!" Selina yelled a few tears falling down her face knowing that she had gotten herself into a huge mess. "I didn't mean to do anything, look I would never do anything that would hurt Bruce, never! Everyone knows the best way to hurt Batman is to hurt or even kill the kid and for years I've dissuaded thousands of criminals and lowlife's from doing so!"

She leaned against the couch and fell to her knees starting to cry hysterically shocking Lois immensely.

"I know everyone thinks I hate the kid, but I think he's brave! Kids got balls fighting crime on these streets and surviving for as long as he has. And leading that new fancy team in Jump, he's done the thing Bruce has never been able to do, he's becoming the hero Bruce will never be! He fights the right fight, not the one that Bruce follows, it's not one that involves hiding in the shadows it's one that is fought in the light. He gives hope to everyone, to the people who have nothing to believe in anymore."

Lois was in awe as she listened to Selina's breakdown.

"That kid, I taught him things. How to fight, how to pickpocket and steal, he's the closest thing I'll ever have to a son with Bruce."

Selina's head was buried in her arms as she sobbed. Selina listened and waited for Lois to respond but nothing ever came instead the room was filled with a deafening silence as Selina lifted her head and Lois's starred at the floor afraid to look at Selina nor the dark figure standing in the doorway.

"How much of that did you hear?" She asked Bruce as he lowered his cowl while walking into the apartment.

"Enough… Lois can you excuse us, I sent for Clark to come pick you up."

"Now Bruce…" Lois started but she stopped noticing that he was giving her what Dick told her was called the infamous 'Bat Glare' and like Dick had said it was horrifying. She quickly left the room and headed for the roof figuring that is where Clark would meet her.

"I'm so sorry Bruce…" Selina muttered repeatedly.

In response he just crouched down across for and in an unfamiliar gesture he pulled her close to him and she cried into his uniform until she finished.

"Where is he?" Bruce asked as calmly as he could.

"Empire Hotel, west side of Gotham, in the Penthouse, the hotel's under Slade's control there's no way you can get to him without alerting Slade."

"I know we just recently lost that hotel due to a very high investment in the hotel by an unknown party, I should've known it was Slade. Anyways I know Dick well enough. If he's here he's certainly not in that Hotel, he's out here somewhere in Gotham."

"Bruce doesn't get your hopes up, if he did get back today why hasn't he come for you yet?"

"Slade must be holding something over him…" Bruce said attempting to be optimistic even though in these circumstances it was really hard for him to do so.

"Or Dick doesn't want your help. Bruce you have to consider that possibility that Dick really has switched sides."

"I know Dick, I know the morals his father instilled in him, the morals I instilled in him."

"Look I really want to believe you right Bruce but you're setting yourself up to be hurt. Why is it that whenever it comes to Dick your judgment is so compromised?"

"He's my family Selina! I can't afford to think that way, if I'm setting myself up so be it! Thinking that way, it might just kill me."

"I told you in the beginning, that kid will be the death of you."

"I honestly expect him to. I wouldn't want anyone else to take me out of this world besides him." Bruce looked to the floor.

"How morbid…" She said softly. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to see what happens for now. I know that eventually we will meet up and there will be a confrontation. Right now I'm going to focus on finding Slade and smashing his skull in." He said anger in his voice.

"At least save me something to break." She said a small smile on her face. "I'll let you know what I hear in the Underground."

"I don't think that'll be necessary, I think the quickest way to finding Slade is by confronting Dick, but if Slade is anything like Dick described in his private reports I'm not ready to face him."

"I know your answer already but is he worth all of this, a misfit boy in an evil man's world."

"I was once a misfit boy, remember? From great tragedy great heroes are made."

"And so are great villains."

* * *

A/N: Yes done so what'd you think, I guess it was pretty plain but necessary. Yes now Bruce knows he's back and are you surprised at least a tidly bit to Bruce's reaction to all this? Didn't you think he'd go barreling into that hotel? NO!Mwahahaha you'll see where this is going I hope you really liked it and I hope you review because you know Mama loves reviews doesn't she! :D


	17. Faith: Part 4

A/N: ...nocomment...

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans. =)

* * *

-S-

The next morning Starfire awoke to an empty apartment. She heard Robin come in late last night but almost as soon as he arrived he was gone again leaving her alone in the apartment. Debating on what to do she fixed herself breakfast and ate it quickly. She took a quick shower, threw on some clothes, and picked up the credit card Slade had left them on a counter. Starfire starred the card biting her lips wondering if she should go out or not, her conscious told her to stay there and wait till Dick returned yet everything else told her to throw chance to the wind, and that she wasn't Dick's lap dog who would wait for him patiently. She was no one's pet and with that she gripped the card hard and ran out of the room without another care. Catching a taxi she was driven to the shopping district of Gotham and went on a spree. After having bought so much stuff she brought her purchases back to the apartment and then went back out once more. It was around 2:00 when Starfire hit the back streets of the Shopping District. Places where thousands of art stores were lined across the street and she was having a blast going into each and looking at the whimsical pieces of art she was ready to buy and decorate her new apartment with.

When she was walking from shop to shop Starfire soon came across a dark unnerving kind of store. One that felt so familiar in so many ways, although Starfire was a perky energetic girl Raven had taught her many things about darkness, and literature. It was Raven's influence on her that tempted her to walk into the voodoo store. It was something that she that, if she were with Raven, they'd do. Miselda's Magic and Voodoo Emporium was the name on the front of the building, and the inside was just as creepy as the outside looked. The shop was nearly empty except for a single Goth girl working the counter flipping through a magazine fairly quickly. She looked up at Starfire with a surprised look on her face.

"What're you looking for? Or did your friends just dare you to come in here?" She asked almost bitterly.

"I'm just looking." Starfire said looking at all the objects around her, many of which were similar to the ones Raven in her room.

"Really?" The girl said astonished. "Sorry it's just funny. We don't get a lot of girls like you around here."

"Like me, what do you mean?" Starfire asked curious.

"I don't know, perky girls I guess." Starfire understood what she meant. She was trying to say that girls who weren't Goth ever came into the store.

"I understand. To be explanatory I used to have a friend like you. My best friend actually, she has passed on… I miss her dearly, I guess coming here reminded me of her."

"I'm sorry… How long ago was her passing?"

"About a month ago…" Starfire said whipping a tear from her eye. "I'm sorry I haven't had much time to grieve about it."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Starfire smiled.

"I'm sorry what's your name?" Starfire asked.

"My name Emelia, but everyone calls me Em, and your name?"

"St- Kory. My name is Kori. Well new friend Em, we shall go do more of the shopping and the talking!" She grabbed Em hand with a death grip and started to drag her out of the shop. Not being able to break free, Em yelled,

"Hey Ollie watch the shop for me I'm going out." A muffled sound came from the back of the store in response and before she knew it Em was out the door into the sun light and into the art store across the street with Star.

After a few dozen more stores Em finally said to the fanatic Kori that she hated art stores and suggested another place that they would both like. Soon enough they both ended up on the opposite side of Gotham in a slam poetry café. Sitting up in the balcony Em enjoyed her black coffee and Kori her tea. Em quickly noticed that there was something wrong with Kori yet she couldn't figure out what exactly.

"Are you okay?" Em asked her.

"I'm fine... My friend the one who passed away, we used to go to these kinds of places together." Kori said looking to the floor.

"Do you wanna leave?" She asked.

"No, no I'm fine! Honestly."

"I hope you don't mind me asking but how did she pass?" Em asked placing a comforting hand on Starfire's.

"She was staying with my best friends at my boyfriend's home here in Gotham, there was a gas leak and the house exploded."

"That's odd, that would've been around the same time Wayne Manor..." She stopped talking.

"Oh my god, I know I knew your face from somewhere, you Richard Grayson's girlfriend." Starfire looked at the table trying to hide her embarrassment. "Oh my god there was people in that explosion? The news reported that no one was injured."

"Nobody is supposed to know please keep this between us." Starfire said panicked.

"I understand but I can't believe it's you. I'm sorry but I'm kinda shell shocked, that case was the biggest thing to happen in Gotham since Batman showed up. Gotham's own prodigal son ripped away from it's clutches."

"I didn't know Richard was so famous."

"He was a circus boy who's parent's were killed by Zucco and adopted by one of the wealthiest men in the world to take on his vast Empire. I think the kids a little famous if you ask me, almost every girl I used to know drools at the mention of his name."

"Really…" Starfire said feeling a little jealous towards what Em had just said.

"What happened after the trial, why is he back in Gotham?" Em asked extremely curious.

"We were staying at Mr. Wilson's home in Star City, and were back here because Mr. Wilson has business here."

"That has to be terrible, news of your friend's death, and then having to deal with Wayne? Have you spoken to him…"

Starfire looked at her perplexed at all the questions she was getting from Em.

"I'm sorry I'm prying. I may be Goth but I'm still a girl. It's a consequence of the occupation."

"It's fine… Yes it was very hard and no we are not allowed to speak to Mr. Wayne. I miss my friends dearly, you have no idea."

"I have an idea, I lost a good friend a long time ago. She moved away to another city and she sort of was on her own, but she made some good friends. She told me she made a very good friend, someone perky, and kind and a bit naïve but with a heart of gold. She told me that she trusted this girl with her life, and was like a sister to her. I haven't seen her in a long time but I know that she was safe, and she was happy, and that was good enough for me."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Life is a series of chain reactions, as in your reactions. I believe that getting angry or upset or too happy over something can cause trouble."

"So perhaps, punching your boyfriend's father would cause a large reaction chain?" Kori said timidly.

"I think so… Hey can we start to head back, my break is way over by now and I don't need Ollie firing me."

"That's fine." The two got up from their seats and headed back to the store arriving there in less time than it took for them to arrive at the café.

"Thank you." Kory said from the bottom of her heart. "I really need a friend in my time of grief."

"It's not a problem, here I'll write down my number you can call me anytime if you're just bored or need to talk."

"Okay!" Starfire said wandering around the room taking one last look before she left and headed back towards the apartment. As she walked around she glanced at all the odd little trinkets barely taking any notice to them until something caught in the corner of her eye. A glimmering object tucked underneath a few books, the handle sticking out, and a very distinct handle it was. Almost as if she was in a trance Kori walked over to the object and gently plucked it out from underneath the book. Her hands shook as she looked the object over realizing what it was.

"Em," Her voice quivered erratically as she spoke, "where did you get this?"

Em looked up the paper with shock on her face as she saw what Kori held.

"Oh…" She said guilt instantly covered her face.

Kori traced her finger along the edges of the two ruby red gems on the mirror which she cradled with her other. A million emotions swarmed around her until one violently broke loose. Her starbolts fired up and her eyes turned bright green as she clenched her fist nearly breaking the mirror under her grasp.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?" She yelled feelings of betrayal swarming forward. Em jumped back in fear her eyes wide in surprise.

"I… I…" She stuttered when suddenly a dark energy apparated next to her, a dark energy in the form of a raven. Kori shield her eyes as wind broke throughout the room destroying many of the various objects and trinkets, and tossing Em across the room into the wall where she fell to the floor unconscious. When Kori opened her eyes, there stood Raven, her breathing labored. Yet she looked different, her normal leotard and cloak were gone, and instead jeans and a plain navy blue T-Shirt were in its place, and her hair had grown long which kind of shocked Starfire because it reminded her of how long she had been gone. Starfire was speechless as she looked at a ghost, the ghost of her best friend. In a daze she looked around and noticed Em had disappeared, the store was virtually empty except for her and Raven.

"I don't understand…" Starfire said holding her hands out to Raven starbolts ready to strike. "You can't be here your dead, Slade killed you!"

Raven held her hands up as if in surrender to calm Starfire a little. "Starfire it's me, we didn't' die. It was a ruse, we blew up the Manor."

"You wouldn't, the Titans would not just blow up Richards home."

"Starfire, you know me, you know this is me. You're my best friend…"

Tears started to run down her face, as she lowered her hands and her starbolts flickered out of sight. She launched herself towards Raven who flinched as Starfire hugged her with an iron grip.

"MY FRIEND!" She yelled happily sobbing into Raven's shoulder. "I FEARED YOU HAD DIED!"

"It's okay Starfire, now can you please get off me." Raven said as Starfire released her from her iron grip.

"But why? Why'd you blow up Richard's home?"

"I'm not proud of the fact that we did. We figured Wayne was rich enough to rebuild it as terrible as that sounds. We knew that the first time Slade took Robin; he'd tried to get Robin to eliminate us. We serve a viable threat to Slade's plan whatever they are, and he'd need to take us out soon. We faked our death, so that we could work behind the scenes to find you, and we did but you had left back for Gotham. We set up this shop as a front, somewhere to conduct business."

"And friend Em?" She asked slightly stunned.

"Em is safe; she's an old friend of mine. I lived here in Gotham years before I went to Jump City and met you guys."

"Yes, I transported her safely into the other room, and she's unconscious."

"Why?"

"Starfire she doesn't know who you are, you have an identity to keep."

"Oh, yes I forget easily. I'm so used to call each other by our hero identities. Where is friend Garfield and Victor?"

"They're out looking for Richard. Has he changed at all?"

"I believe he's given up hope in a way… And so have I." Starfire said her head hanging low.

"What do you mean?"

"Slade got what he wanted, he got a son."

A mirror next to them shattered instantly, and Raven rubbed her temples trying to keep her cool.

"He gave up, he gave in?" Raven said, her voice sounded worried.

"Yes and no. He gave in but he's making himself a new hero, one that has loyalties to Slade, one that allows him to use whichever means necessary to make justice true, vigilante justice but different."

"So he's not a villain, but he's working for Slade." Raven said looking confused and a little horrified at her words.

"Yes, I know it's quite confusing."

"And you are for this?" Raven asked a bit skeptically.

"If you mean do I agree with this, no I do not. But I am his girlfriend, his lover, his friend, and teammate; I've been to the end of the world with him and back. I'll never turn my back on him and neither should you..."

"Starfire your loyalty to him is making you blind to what's really going on. Slade's using you!" Raven said.

"He isn't!" She yelled her entire body tensing. "I'm using Robin."

"What?" Raven was probably even more confused.

"I want a family Raven. I want a little girl with Robin, I love him. He's convinced this is the only way we can be a family. If he's a hero he knows that he'll always have enemy's to come after them. So I agreed to work with Slade, he got Robin's allegiance and I got a family with the man I love. I hope one day you can forgive me."

Raven was rigid with shock, and suddenly all the glass in the room that was not already broken burst into shards, and Raven fell to the floor attempting to calm her. Starfire rushed to her aid, but Raven shoved her away.

"Are you crazy Starfire! Have you literally lost your mind! WHY?" Raven yelled.

"Don't you want a family Raven? With Beast Boy? Or do you two want to hide your relationship in the shadows for the rest of your life? Wouldn't you like to put yourself in a position where no one can ever hurt you? If you have the chance would you?"

Raven didn't answer she was in shock but also deep in thought.

"I can give that Raven. You are my best friend and you trust me. We don't need anyone to tell us how to work. I'm sure there are plenty of times you've wanted to beat Doctor Light to a pulp but the laws of the League have stopped you. Were more powerful than them, we hold same abilities but we have the better understand of how the world works. No one wins when their fighting on the losing side."

"This is wrong Starfire, and you know it!" Raven said looking disgusted at Starfire.

"I know, so I want you know that first chance Richard gets, when he becomes powerful enough he's going to bring Slade down, and the rest of the scum of Gotham with him. I want to stop them, and create a better world for my child, for all the children of the world don't you?"

Raven was silent then nodded.

"What do you think Raven… Once a Titan, always a Titan." Starfire held her out to Raven in peace.

"Once a Titan, always a Titan." Raven said a little unsure as she took Starfire's hand and she pulled her into a hug.

When Starfire let go Raven said to her,

"The boys will be back in a little bit, we have something for you. We've also changed a bit." She said and motioned for Starfire to follow. The two went into the back room, and a simple long box sat on a table, a bow around it.

"Before this started Galfore sent this from Tamaran, we didn't get it tell after we left and when we disappeared we retrieved it from the tower. There was a note on it that said he thought that you might enjoy wearing some traditional Tamaranian clothing. I don't like it but it's your gift." Starfire opened the box and smiled widely.

"It's perfect."

* * *

-R-

Robin had gone home that night but only for a moment to check on Starfire, then he went to the League of Assassin's hide out and sent for Ra's. He wasn't sure exactly why but he sought advice from the man. Normally he would go to Superman for advice but in his current situation he figured he trusted Ra's enough to give a somewhat sane enough shtick of advice. It was near dawn when he awoke on the couch in the base. There weren't many assassins around, but the ones that were stared at him. Richard Grayson heir of the richest man in Gotham City sleeping on their couch in the middle of the night holding the sword Ra's gave to him. It was the only thing in all reality that was stopping them from ripping him to shreds. With the click of familiar footsteps of the gray and black haired demon he was waiting for.

"Richard my boy!" He said with open arms as he hugged Richard quickly.

"Be cheery my men the prodigal son has returned." Men raised their glasses of beer and wine in an unenthusiastic cheer.

"Come boy, are you not the best of my father's men!" The familiar female voice caught Dick off guard "I expected more!"

Talia Al Ghul walked up next to her father and places a hand upon his shoulder. Dick wondered why he was so surprised. He knew that later on in life he'd have this kind of encounter with her, one where they aren't on the opposite sides of the line.

"Talia..." Dick kissed her hand and noticed a black bundle in her arms. Before in was seemingly invisible in the darkened room but now Dick recognized it as the only thing it could be, a baby. "Congratulations Talia."

She smiled at him and shifts the baby around in her arms. It was a young boy, he had little tufts of black hair on his head and piercing blue eyes. It was scary to Dick; he didn't even need to guess who the father was.

"Does Bruce know?" Dick looked to Ra's for the answer, knowing that if it were up to Talia Bruce would've known from the beginning.

"No and we'd like to keep it that way. Richard this is Damian my grandson." The baby boy was sleeping at the moment. Dick wondered if the child realized how special he was. He wondered if the child knew the terrible line of family members he comes from.

"One day, Richard Grayson, I expect you to look over my son for me. If one day comes when he refuses to stay here any longer, I expect you to take him in as your own son."

"What about Bruce?"

"We both know my love is not the best with children." That was very true in more ways than she knew.

"I name you guardian of my son if something shall ever happen to me."

"Why me?"

"It is written my boy." Here we go again with this prophecy nonsense, Richard thought. "One day my son will take your side and you'll teach him everything that has been passed down on you. He will take your greatest love from you and die at your side."

"My greatest love?" Dick asked confused wondering how that little baby could separate him and Starfire.

"I cannot explain this well but I expect it to be your daughter... Or son." Ra's didn't give Dick much time to react to what he said and continued on. "But that's not what is important now. Talia leave us!" Ra's shoed he away with the flick of a hand. She shot an angry glare at him and left the room along with all others minus Ra's personal guards.

"Last time we met you swore it would be our last as master and student. Now here you are respectfully sheathing that sword I specially made. You were once a child now I see you've become a man."

"I've come to inform you. Last time we spoke I mentioned that I was unsure of how I could live in the gray. I think I've figured out how."

"I can see that. You stand before me now with a new air. I assume the time you spent in Jump City did you some good?"

"I know Ra's." Dicks face was calm yet stern. "I know that you set it all up from the day Bruce left me on your doorstep."

"And what exactly was that?" Ra's placed his hands behind his back and started to wander. Dick's eyes followed him everywhere he went, every step he made.

"You a planner Ra's and Bruce gave you the greatest gift ever given. You gained my trust, and trained me. You planted seeds in my head ready to grow with the drop of water. Then you sent me off to Jump. I don't know how you managed to do it but I met the Titans. Then Slade came along and I'm guessing he was part of your mind game also. Although Slades too smart for that. You simply pointed me out to him and Slade did all the rest. The only thing I haven't been able to find out is why?"

Ra's stood in front of Dick his face calm, then suddenly it turned to a subtle grin.

"Sometimes I forget who you are, and who you were trained by. I guess they should start calling you the "World's Greatest Detective"!"

"That's not answering my question Ra's..." Dick sounded agitated at Ra's beating around the bush.

"Yes, I did steer you towards Jump City and more importantly towards Slade. It was an important part of your development as a fighter and of your destiny."

"Destiny this prophecy that!" Dick exclaimed. "I'm tired of you hiding behind fate as the answer to the 20 levels of hell I went through with Slade."

"When all other explanations are ruled out even the impossible is probable." Dick suddenly became more confused.

"I could give you some explanations as to why I did what I did but it'd be to answer your foolish desire for reality. When in reality you are friends with a half demon and in love with an alien. I think reality was destroyed the moment the Meta's showed up and the Detective started gallivanting across rooftops in the middle of the night." Dick sent a scolding look at Ra's.

"But I'll indulge you." Ra's turned his back to Dick and took notice to his surroundings suddenly.

"Say I did send you Wilson's way. I had no idea what his plans were or how you would react to such plans. So for as much as you want to blame someone for this predicament you have gotten into you should look somewhere else." Richard glared at Ra's who slowly turned around to face him.

"I know you must be having an intense mental battle inside of you. Different parts of your mind telling you which way to turn. Blaming me will not help you my boy. I offer you my assistance but I don't know how much I can really help you at this point."

What Ra's was saying rung true to him, Dick was at war with himself whether he knew it or not, parts of him, parts that resemble that of a villain, hero, and civilian at war trying to find a compromise. He knew a decision like this would not be easy he knew that from the beginning. He was becoming someone without rules, without restrictions like Bruce. Someone who didn't stand in the spotlight like Robin and the Titans did. He wanted to be in the darkness but also in the light. People say you can never find a balance between love and war; that it doesn't exist but he's trying his best. Dick knew that'd he'd never give up looking for it. He knew that Ra's and Slade were the best at it, so if he must align himself with Slade to learn how.

"I'll be in town for quite some time now." Dick said standing up from the couch. "Staying in an apartment owned by Wayne Enterprises but I'm sure you already know that. I also assume you're the reason Bruce hasn't noticed my presence in Gotham."

"I did my best; I thought you could use some privacy. That you were not yet ready to face him."

"Thank you." Dick nodded slightly at Ra's.

It was scary to think about sometimes, he was an ally but also an enemy. If not for Ra's sick twisted view of the world and of justice the two would've been good friends in another world, but here they are subdued to the way of life in which they were separately raised. There were so many people that helped build up Richard Grayson, one of them being Ra's. Bruce would never like to hear it but for as much as Bruce raised him other's raised him also that includes Bruce's so called villains, because for as much of his life he spent with heroes he spent equally enough time with villains. Dick took his leave at that point not having anything left to discuss. There was no doubt in his mind that Ra's would be sticking around for some time now. Ra's wouldn't leave knowing what was going on in Gotham at the moment.

When he got outside it was just after sundown. He didn't realize how long he had slept for, it had nearly been the entire day. It made sense though, he hadn't gotten much sleep in the past week. He guessed his body just shut down while he was away from all the stress that was Slade. Suddenly he felt a soft vibration in his pocket. His phone rang displaying an unknown number.

"Did you enjoy your little talk with Ra's." Slade asked from the other end of the phone.

"So you really do have ears all over this city." Dick said sounding blatantly impressed.

"I'm disappointed you even doubted the fact." Slade said. They both seemed to be playing coy, and the same ruthlessness of Slade's voice from back in the days in Jump had returned, in exchanged Dick's angered voice came back.

"May I say you're a hard man to convince? I think I've got you wrapped around my finger for once and you apparently have a whole other agenda on your hands." Slade sounded pissed actually. If Slade had heard everything that had gone on in the past day he knew Dick wasn't working exactly to plan.

"What do you expect me to say. I was raised to be an actor Slade, I just treated you the same way I treated my own father when I was young. It was even good enough to fool Starfire a bit, but she can see right through me. I'm not your puppet Slade!" Richard's voice was stinging. "You have succeeded in one thing though. I'm not the same hero I was once before, and I'll never be the same way again. I'll never be a villain, but I'll never be the hero I once was."

"I don't expect you to be. I suppose I came too late. You know the Bat's philosophy isn't wrong, if you want them to teach them something, you gotta get to them young. I suppose I was too late." There was silence on the other end of the phone for a moment. "But don't forget who I am, and don't forget who you are Dick. I own you… You may not see it now but I always get what I want in the end, and you've already helped me in doing so. You will continue to do so whether you realize it or not. Perhaps one day you'll see the truth and join me." The venom in Slade's words was almost unbearable for Dick to listen to.

"Rot in hell Slade." He yelled.

"My boy, I've already done that." The line went dead instantly, and Dick threw the phone to the ground and stomped hard on it breaking it into pieces instantly. Dick walked through the city towards his destination on the outskirts.

Once again Dick found himself outside Romanov's shop but this time he was wide awake walking throughout his shop ready to close. The bull rung as Dick opened the door making Romanov jump.

"My boy I, zee you once again! I has your package, all ready for uze." He said jollily, as he reached under the counter and pulled out a package.

"Youz know I has been very buzy lately. Many new clients. Perhapz you know zem? 3 young kidz, black robot, green boy, and witch girl. Order 3 uniformz, yez?" He said. Dick's eyes widened slightly at Romanov's words, and then a small smile formed on the edge of his lips. He should've known better than to believe HIS Titans would go down so easily.

"Yeah I know them. Thanks, Romanov that's exactly what I needed to hear. I wire you the payment good night." Dick walked outside, and opened it up. His lips teamed with a smile, but he could no longer hold in any longer. Dick ran to the nearest ally and changed into his newest outfit. The fabric felt slick against his skin, it was tight like his out acrobatics uniforms so it was comfortable. It was black all over except for one long blue stripe that wrapped around the tips of his two middle fingers ran down his arm, across his shoulders, and onto his chest forming an arrow. On his back was a flat surface inside held Escrima sticks and a bo-staff for use. He'd have to add more to his artillery but for now he had his primary weapons at hand. Dick made his way up a fire escape and jumped across the rooftops back into the city. Once again he found himself on a path towards the unknown and the unknown the happened to be a rooftop outside of Wayne Enterprises.

"I think some things will never change. You can never be rid of your family for so long till they come back to your or you go back to them." Richard didn't turn at the voice. The monotone voice was right, so very right…

"It's a part of you, and as much as you want to take back parts of your life you have to move forward. That's what we do, help people move on with their lives." Starfire's voice chimed in behind him.

"That's why were friends, why were a team, you can't get rid of us that easily Rob."

"I don't have a family. I'll follow you guys to the death. I've been to the ends of the world at your side, and I'll do it again, gladly." The childish voice almost brought tears to his eyes. He turned around to face them, his friends, his family.

To his surprised they did not look the same, as he had grown so had they. They were no longer teenagers that they were a year ago. Raven's hair had grown out in long dark locks, her leotard replaced with a long flowing dress, and her hood still adorned her head but it held in the form of a raven. Beast Boy had grown the most out of them all, his purple and black doom patrol uniform was replaced with a white and red uniform, and his hair was now neat instead of all over the place. To his surprise Beast Boy was a little buff. Cyborg hadn't changed much but from the look of it he had major upgrades. The blue and silver mechanical pieces were replaced with white and silver ones. Starfire he noticed wore traditional Tamaranian clothing. A tight top that went around her neck and had no sleeves, it ended at her stomach, and pants followed the rest of the way down into boots. Her hair was long and flowing more so than ever.

"So what are we going to do? I'm certainly not going back to Bruce, and I've just declared war on Slade." Nobody seemed that surprised what he said, even Starfire who nodded in response. More than ever he had been confused by the girl, usually he was good with girls but lately he's been losing his grip.

"We've got a place prepared on the North side of Gotham." Cyborg said. "No one knows about it except for us."

"Okay." Dick said. "And from now on, I want you all to call me Nightwing. Robin's my past and he's not who I am anymore."

They all looked at him and nodded. Dick smirked slightly looking at his team, a team composed of a half demon, a changeling, a half cyborg, and a Tamaranian warrior. He'd love to see anyone try and take them down more, the time had come. No villain or hero could possible stop them, as long as they stood by each other's side they were unstoppable.

"Let's go." Dick then ran off the edge of the building in a leap followed by his team shouting, "Titans Together!"

* * *

A/N: I think the thing people don't really get about Starfire is that he's not the innocent little naive girl everyone portrays her to be. She's feisty and a little corrupted and I don't think it should be much of a surprise considering her past. So I chose to break from the boundaries of her stereotype and portray her in another way that also sticks to character. Plus, we all know Dicks' been a little wary about everything that's been going on lately but I hope this chapter finally makes you understand what his motives are, and more especially what the combined efforts of both Slade and Ra's has done to him. I hope you all liked this chapter because this is the halfway mark of the entire story right here. So if your gonna comment at all I would appreciated immensely if you did so now. Peace out! :D

A/N 2: Oh and ya'll should check out my Tumblr: .com, if your from please message me I'm friendly lol bi!


	18. The Boy in Black and Blue

A/N: I'd like to think I got this chapter done faster than usual and since my power has been out for the past two days and I just got it back I decided to finish the chapter you know? So give me a little reward and review?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

-S-

"You should've known he'd do this…" Adeline said as she watched Slade pace before her. "You're not exactly the most convincing parent Slade."

"I don't think he knows that I'm not his father, I think he just likes to defy me!"

"I told you so Slade. No matter how many times you try to change him, he's a raised hero. He's stubborn like you, if you think for a moment you could get away with this you have another thing coming for you." Adeline said, her arms were folded across her stomach and she had a smug look across her face.

"Funny I was convinced for a while, convinced that he truly had flipped sides."

"He's an actor Slade. You gave him an opening and he hit you right where it hurts." Slade shot a glare at her. Adeline simply shrugged in response.

"I helped you out Slade, to the best of my ability, now where is Joey?" She said.

"Not yet Addie, you don't get him till I achieve my goals."

"First you take him from his friends and now you're taking him from his family! He's not Dick, Slade! Joseph is your son."

"Of course he is. His friends are those retched Titans. I want him to stay away from this life and the way to do that is keep him away from all of this." Adeline remained silent. "For as long as it takes to reach my goal you won't see him."

"You are both cocky and ignorant Slade for even thinking you could seriously convince the child to kill his former master." Adeline said suddenly switching the conversation back.

"Bruce Wayne needs to die for my plans to keep moving forward. I was hoping for Richard to do the honors because it would've made everything so much easier but I'm afraid I have to go take care of him myself." Adeline sat up on the couch she was laying on.

"He'll kill you Slade. Batman has never killed anyone but I'm sure after all this he's gonna break that one great rule of his." Adeline almost sounded worried.

"I didn't know you cared so much…" He said a small smile on his face.

"I don't." Slade's smile disappeared. "If you die I'll never know where Joey is."

"Nonetheless it must be done in order for my plans to move on otherwise we're at a stalemate in our _game_." Adeline shook her head in disapproval. She couldn't believe that the man she loved would turn into such a monster.

"Can't you just send another one of those ingenious robots you have to take care of him?" She got up from the couch.

"No robot would be able to take care of the Dark Knight no matter how advanced the weaponry, plus we can't lose the advantage of a surprise, once that's gone we don't stand much of a chance unless I can beat him in single combat."

Adeline shook her head as silence filled the room she walked up to Slade until they were face to face. She took the mask off of his face and dropped it on the floor. She traced the side of his face with her finger gently.

"What happened to you Slade? What happened to the man I loved, the family man who would do anything for his family, and the man who would give the world to be with me?"

Slade took Adeline's hand into his own with care. A tear started to trickle down Adeline's eye and his gently lifted it off of her face.

"I'm still here Addie. I will still give the world to be with you. I'm still the same man behind that iron mask, I haven't changed I just have new dreams." He leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips and her body against his own. When they separated she looked to the floor tears still running down her face. She then looked to him with pain filled eyes.

"No Slade… The man I loved died the day he entered that operation room. Who you are now, you're not the man married, you're a monster." She pushed him harshly away and left the room without another word.

"Wintergreen…" Slade said looking to the floor as Wintergreen stepped out of the shadows. "Am I really such a monster?"

"I believe you know that answer already sir." Slade touched his lips in reminiscence of the kiss. "I'm afraid Miss Adeline is right. As your long time friend I must agree. The day you had that surgery Slade, you changed and I watched it happen and so did Miss Adeline. I'm afraid you also noticed it also, but you didn't try to stop it."

"Why Wintergreen? If the friend you had all those years ago is gone, why are you still here."

"Because despite the fact that the man who saved my life is gone, there is another man standing right here in his body, and I am so terribly in dept to him that I cannot dare leave his side." Wintergreen took his leave afterwards, leaving Slade all alone in the room. He sat down as his desk and looked at his papers, his plans, and wondered what he had given up to pursue them. Friends, family, and a normal life? He wondered if it was really worth all the effort, he wondered if it was worth losing his sons, his best friend, and his one true love. The answer was no.

Slade leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh. What else did he have though? He had lost everything, he had nothing to lose. The plans and Dick, they were a replacement for everything he had lost. Slade concluded that if he couldn't get what he wanted he'd have to take it by force. No matter what the boy did Slade was determined to take the boy with him till the end. He realized Dick was a replacement for Grant but he did not care. He didn't see Dick as anything like Grant, perhaps Dick was even better than Grant, almost an improvement. When Slade got what he really wanted how could Adeline ever refuse? He'd have his family back... He'd have everything he wanted! That's what made Slade so dangerous in those few moments, because he was willing to do anything possible to reach that dream and no one could stop him.

* * *

-R-

The apartment wasn't as far off as Richard thought it was. In fact it brought him closer to home than he had been in the last few months or so. When he walked in familiarity instantly hit him. To his surprise the large 2 story apartment the titans had been renovated to look exactly like Titans Tower. Starfire jumped up and landed on the couch with utter glee as Cyborg and BB landed right next to her.

"Something's never change…" Nightwing said a small smirk on his face.

"That's because some things are perfect as they are." Raven said from behind him. "We wanted to make sure you both could adjust back to your old lives easily, plus it gave all of us some comfort, it feels like home."

"No offense Raven but I think of anyone you'd understand that Titans Tower isn't my true home."

"I know. But for some of us, Nightwing, Titans Tower is the only home we've ever had."

"I understand."

"Follow me." Raven said. "I'll take you to your home."

Nightwing nodded and followed Raven out of the room. The door opened slowly almost with a dramatic effect to it. The door creaked open eerily and Raven was the first to take a few steps into the dark black room. She flipped a switch and the lights of the room flickered on shinning over a familiar sight. Nightwing took a step within the room, his room. It was an exact replicate of his room exactly to a tea. All the news clippings were at exactly the same place and the papers were spewed across the desk the same way they were when he left the tower. It seemed to hit him hard like a punch to his diaphragm as he looked at all the files. Looking up from his desk he knew with a calm certainty why Raven still remained in the room. She stood in front of the Flying Grayson's poster hidden in the corner of his room by the door. She wondered how for years she could walk past that poster and never put it together. For once in her life Raven felt utterly clueless as she tried to put Nightwing's past together something held so secret from them yet maybe it wasn't because none of them had ever bothered to ask. He was Robin, sidekick of Batman! That's all they knew and all they wanted to know.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Raven said staring at his mother's eyes. They had the same bright blue eyes, both extremely entrancing.

"I don't like to talk about it."

"You don't like to talk about a lot of things but it doesn't mean you don't. Nobody, none of us knew Starfire only found out days before you left. After everything that happened with me and you down in Hell you didn't tell me." It rocked Nightwing out of his skin how upset Raven sounded, how disappointed and sad.

"I did it for your own safety Raven." Nightwing said walking around his desk.

"I don't understand it. I never realized it till now but even when I invaded you're mind you kept such a tight grip on your memories. It almost made me wonder what else is hidden away in your mind."

"Nothing at all."

"I know you're lying Ro- Nightwing. We have a connection remember. I would've thought you knew that out of everyone on this team I would understand what goes on in your head. I guess I was wrong..."

"My past is not something I share. It's my past and it's buried with my parents in their graves and that's where I'd like it to stay."

"I wish my past and my father would stay in his grave but at one point or another our past is going to come back crashing into us and its going to change you. And when that happens it's important to have people to stand by your side and help you when you fall. You taught me that Robin!"

"I'm not the same person I used to be Raven…" He argued back

"I know that, you've made it evidently clear to me and the rest of the Titans."

"It's not like you haven't changed at all. The Raven I wouldn't have blown up Wayne Manor, that place was my home and you've destroyed it! Do you know how many invaluable things were in there?"

"That place was not your home it was a cage!" She yelled. "I see the way Wayne acts; he's a narcissistic jerk who doesn't treat anyone but himself with any respect. I may like the dark and brooding thing but that is certainly not the place to raise a child!"

"Since when do you get to judge my life? You're a half demon and your father is the damn devil!" He shot back there was silence and he realized he had said something he never should have.

"I realize that…" Her voice was dark. "But those are my demons I had to deal with and I did so relying on the strength of my back and not only that the backs of my friends. You, Robin, are different. You don't try to get rid of your demons, you like them! You won't let yourself go of Bruce, and Slade keeps coming after you because you let him. Have you ever thought about that? Slade is coming after you because you won't put it all to an end. What happened down in Hell that provoked him even more to continue and try to make you his apprentice except this time he took it one step further. He took you from US! I don't care what you think Robin, Richard, Dick, whoever you are, we're your family. More of a family than Bruce Wayne has ever been."

She turned and left slamming the door behind her with a thud. In all reality Robin was surprised that she hadn't blown anything up. Raven had come a long way in the past few years with the Titans. He never thought about it much but Titans Tower was the only home she knew after she fled Azarath and it was destroyed. Like her Starfire had no home either, no home on Earth anyways. Tamaran was located on the other side of the entire country and too far away to travel by flight. He had 2 no 3 houses but only 1 ever felt like home. Nightwing laid down in his bed and thought, just thought for a little bit before he fell asleep. The next morning Nightwing woke up with a clear mind and was about to leave when he stopped before the poster of his parents.

"She's right mom…" He said to the picture of his mother. "Bruce is like a father to me, and Wayne Manor will always be important to me but the Titans are my family and wherever they are is home to me."

He turned to leave the room but stopped quickly and looked back.

"I really hope you're proud of me." He shut the door behind him and head back for the living room.

"Titans meeting now." Everyone stopped what they were doing and headed for the dining table and they all sat around.

"Raven, you were right. This is my family and nobody can separate us again. Do any of you have any idea of what Slade's really planning?" Nightwing asked. By the dumbfounded looks from all around him he took it as a no.

"We thought you'd know by now, after all that time you two spent with him."

"Well Slade wasn't exactly the same person we know him to be during that time period."

"Like horrifyingly out of character especially for Slade."

"He acted like an actual human being, like a father. For a while he actually had me convinced till I was promptly reminded of the manipulative man he was."

"What he do?"

"He moved us back to Gotham, that's what he did. He waited until he knew he had my allegiance and he did for a while, but I snapped out of it."

"Starfire what about you? Did you believe this?" Cy asked Starfire.

"I'd rather not recollect friend Cyborg it was a dark and scary time for me. It took me back to the time of my childhood and that is a place I do not remember to fondly." She said starring at the ground then she mumbled. "I made terrible mistakes."

"The moment we were back in Gotham I didn't care what Slade did or said I decided that I was getting us out of there. Actually Starfire how did you find Raven, Cy, and BB?" Robin asked.

"I went on a shopping spree with the credit card Slade gave us."

"How much did you buy?"

"Enough stuff to leave a huge hole in his pocket, it was all retail with no sale prices."

"Good that should put a stop in his operations for a little bit."

"What have you guys learned during your time off the charts?" Rob asked.

"We did a lot of research on Slade, his wife, and on you…" BB said softly.

"On me?"

"Dude we didn't really know anything about you till the day of the trial. We knew the general information but we wanted the details."

"And what exactly did you learn?" Robin was a little mad but tried to swallow that anger not wanting to cause a problem.

"You're parents were killed by Tony Zucco. You tried to kill him but Batman stopped you, unfortunately Zucco died from his injuries sustained from the fight between you two. You killed him, and from the looks of it Batman doesn't know, and Ra's Al Ghul… He trained you didn't he? He trained you, and soon afterwards you left Bruce and met us. You keep an awful lot of secrets from Bruce don't you Rob?" Raven asked.

"How do you know all this?" Robin said surprised.

"I'm in your head Robin; I know every memory you have. We confronted Ra's, which is probably why he's in Gotham right now. He's here because he believes some big war is about to go down pretty soon, a war of the ages."

"I don't need to know about Slade, we know all we need."

"So you know all about his military history?"

"Yup." Robin said in confirmation.

"So what now? Should we go to the Bat?" Cyborg asked.

"No! Now we wait, the ball in Slade's court let's wait and see what he does."

* * *

-B-

Bruce slammed into the Penthouse through the glass sliding door. He knew there was a good chance that Robin would not be there but there was always a chance that he or his new 'master' would be. The room was darkly lit and he could barely see anything till a light was clicked on from the couch. Sitting on the couch was the man with two faces himself. Two Face downed a shot of whiskey and whipped the ruined side of his face.

"Were you expecting someone else Batman?" He asked turning to Bruce revealing a gun in his hand.

"Why are you here Two Face, you have nothing to do with what's going on between me and Slade." Bruce said angrily.

"Always straight to the point are you Batman? Why do you sit and we can have a little talk about that protégé of yours."

"I'd rather not listen to the vile lies you criminals spew about my partner."

"Former partner to be exact, I specifically remember him leaving you." That was it; the gun fired but missed as Bruce launched himself towards Two Face and threw him against a wall. Two Face just laughed in Bat's face not a glimpse of fear in his entire face.

"Why are you here?"

"That cat of yours has a big mouth you know? She set up a deal with me, to find your partner. At first my search came up empty handed, I mean you got to give to Slade because he really knows how to drop off radar, until recently when this Wayne Enterprises hotel was suddenly bought out. Normally people wouldn't think that to be such a big deal but I noticed that the buyer was one of the many aliases of Slade. She's a mixed up one the Cat, not all together in the head as of lately if you know what I mean." Batman banged him against the wall.

"Anyways two days ago I got an interesting call, and so did more than half of the criminal underground. You have 24 hours Batman till anarchy breaks out across all of Gotham City, and if I don't make it out of this hotel room alive and not in cuff's the war of Gotham starts tonight."

Batman held him there for a few moments trying to figure out if Two Face was bluffing, and from what he could tell he wasn't. Either way Bruce couldn't risk it, he had to rally his forces if what Two Face said was true.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because there is no doubt in my mind that Slade is going to kill you, and I want to make sure you put up a good last fight when he does. Now if you excuse me my men are waiting downstairs, and don't even try to find Slade. He's hidden away pretty well in this city, so well I don't even know where he is.

Batman raced out of the hotel and back to the Batmobile as face as his legs could go. Hoping in he immediately called Barbara.

"BatgirI need to you to get together the Batfamily."

"Awe you called us the Batfamily like Dick does!" She gushed from the other end."But who exactly is the Batfamily might I ask?"

"Call Catwoman, Huntress, Batwoman, call Jason and tell him its and emergency he has to get home right away. Get the Justice League to the penthouse ASAP!" He yelled almost panicking.

"Bruce whats wrong?"

"War is going to break out across Gotham in 24 andIm going to die." Bruce cut the line and drove back to the Penthouse.

When he finally got upstairs half the Justice League was there within a few minutes Huntress, Batwoman, and Catwoman were there. Catwoman and Bruce exchanged glances and she knew she was still stuck in the dog house and the dog house was no place for a feline fatale like her.

"Whats going on?" Huntress finally asked.

"Slade has rallied an army an army full of my rogue's gallery and their men. In 24 hours their going to rip this city to shreds unless we stop them."

"How do you know this?" Batgirl asked a little skeptical.

"Two Face told me so."

"And since when do you believe Two Face? For all we know he could be lying Slades not dumb he knows he cant win this fight."

"No I have a feeling this has been Slades plan this whole time, use Robin to distract all of us and rally the forces of Gothams Underworld up against us."

"It makes total sense. Now that I think about it since when does the Joker rob banks. Maybe a few years ago but he's moved onto mass murder." Catwoman said.

"I need to talk to my family alone." Bruce said to the League most of them nodded and left the room leaving Babs, Selina, Alfred, Kate, Helena, Clark, and Jason who Babs was able to connect with over Skype while he was getting on his plane to Gotham.

"We have another problem." He said. "Slade is using this war to lure me out, to fight the final battle. Tomorrow night Slade and I will fight and I will die."

"What?" Each and every one of them said aloud.

"I'm not ready to fight Slade and if I don't take the fight to him he'll bring it to me, either way it ends badly."

"You dont have to be alo-" Clark started but was interrupted by Bruce.

"No, Slade knows your weakness, each and every one of your weaknesses, all because of me. You see I have a list on the Batcomputer, a list accessibly by the Titans Tower Mainframe. When Slade broke into the Tower with Robin he copied these files."

"What was on them?"

"A detailed list on how to take down every single hero in the business by their flaws and weaknesses. There is one even for myself in there."

Looks of shock radiated from every single member of the family. They were looks of betrayal and hurt and Bruce couldn't have ever felt any worse than he did in that moment.

"Is there anyone who didnt have a profile?" Jason asked the first one to speak up.

"Dick, I left out, you Jason and Barbara. My inner circle I left completely out."

"I'm I not a part of your inner circle sir?" Alfred asked.

"Your not a hero Alfie and besides the most menacing thing about you is when we make a mess." Jason added.

"True Master Todd very true."

"Neither of you two are to approach Slade alone. Do you understand me?" Bruce said scarily.

"Yup!" and"Got it!" echoed in the room. Bruce turned to Clark who was silent and perhaps the one who felt most betrayed by Bruce.

"You're a goddamned fool Bruce. I'd never thought I'd say this but you really let your emotions get in the way of everything didn't you?"

Bruce looked to the ground then back up to Clark.

"I made the right decision concerning the list, and nothing you say will convince me differently." There was a look of shock along Clarks face, Barbara wondered if he had expected an apology or an admittance of his mistakes. She knew that for as long as Bruce lived this would never happen; Bruce was too proud and sure of himself to do so.

"The list is what is going to get all of us killed. Slade most likely handed it out to all the villains. We're all going to die aren't we?

"Most likely yes."

"And he used Slade to do it; the most dangerous person to us really was the one we were closest to. The boy was our greatest creation but also our greatest weakness in the end." Clark rubbed his forehead. "I don't ever want a kid."

"We still have some hope, we have 24 hours to find Dick and find a way to bring down Slade. If we can bring down Slade we can end everything, we can bring this war to the end. Without his supply of money I'm sure no villain in this city would take such a risk, minus the Joker of course." Bruce said.

"Isn't he with Slade?" Clark asked.

"No." Catwoman spoke. "Dick and Starfire fell off the grid 24 hours ago and Slade has sent out teams from the Underground to find them. So far they haven't been able to."

"Oka-" Bruce started but Catwoman interrupted.

"There's more. While their search has become inconclusive, I'd like to follow a lead of mine."

"And what lead is that?"

"A strange new comer in a black and blue suit has shown up in Gotham. Whether he's a hero or a new villain I think I should track him down to see if he knows anything or why he's suddenly shown his face here."

"Fine when Jason get's here take him with you. If you find Dick bring him home!" Bruce said pointed fiercely towards the floor.

"What if he doesn't want to come home?" Jason asked.

"You bring him here, no matter what you have to do. You get him back here alive and you keep him as far away from Slade as you can manage."

"You have 24 hours to prepare yourself, so I would suggest coming up with some sort of plan in 12 hours I'm calling all of you back here for a strategy meeting minus Selina and Jason unless they complete their mission in time." Bruce then turned around and left the room.

* * *

-S-

Selina waited about an hour before Jason arrived via Helicopter above the Penthouse. She had never met Jason before; he was sort of like Bruce's special project, and that was why she was so apprehensive to work with him. This kid had Bruce's brutal training and he's a straight A kid from the littlest bit of information Bruce had given to her about him. The kid jumped out of the helicopter and the first thing she noticed was how small he was. _They're always small aren't they?_ She thought as she approached the kid. He was already changed into a brand new Robin uniform. It disgusted her a while, she was not used to anyone but Dick wearing it. That was another reason, because Dick didn't know about Jason. That's why she wasn't too thrilled when she found out she would be paired up with the munchkin.

"I know I'm new but why are you staring at me like that." Jason asked crossing his arms.

Selina looked away and shook her head in disgust.

"I hope you realize you have big shoes to fill tonight." Selina said. "I'm sure Bruce has told you a lot about Dick Grayson."

"No not really. Bruce didn't really talk at all; it was all train no pleasure."

"Heh, he's changed a lot without Dick as his Robin." She said disgust all over her face.

"I don't know what your problem is lady. Bruce told me I'm a part of his family now so you can at least try to treat me with respect." Jason said angrily. Suddenly his little tirade was cut off by Selina's laughing.

"Look kid, I don't know who you think you are but you can't just barge into this family just with Bruce's say so. I mean did you even think to contact Dick and ask him if it was okay to take up his mantle." Selina said letting the words sink in a little. "Of course you didn't! Maybe I wasn't Dick's biggest fan in the beginning and it took quite a while for us to warm up to each other and he's like a son to me. So I think you can understand when I say that you're not a part of my family, you're not my son."

Jason looked at her hurt and then looked to the floor a little disappointed.

"He's not going to react well when he see's you but oh well this will be interesting. Let's go pip squeak I hope you can keep up." Selina took off immediately; they traveled a bit of distance before Jason built up the courage to ask them where they were going.

"If we're going to track down this new guy we need to go to the man who probably supplied the uniform and more likely his weapons."

"Who's that?"

"Romanov." Was all she said leaving the answer still a mystery to Jason.

Unlike Bruce who would've just walked in the door Selina climbed into through the back window which proved a bit more difficult for Jason who was not as flexible as she was. They crept through the house and Selina found Romanov in his living room flipping through channels without a care.

"Hello Romanov I have some questions for you." The man instantly pulled out a gun in fear and held it shakily towards Selina.

"I come in peace." She said calmly as she raised her hands in defense as she walked out from beneath the doorframe. "I just want some information Romanov…"

"Of courze you do, that's what you zaid last time and I ended up hanging outside my window." He muttered.

"This time I'll be gentler baby." She said a little pout on her face. "Now tell mama where the nasty new hero in black and blue is."

"Zorry Cat, customer confidentiality." Within seconds Catwoman held the gun to Romanov's left temple from behind.

"Now I'll ask another time, who is he?" Romanov stayed silent trying desperately to hold it together but he was so nerve wrecked he shook violently. "Careful Romanov you'll give yourself a heart attack if you don't bring down your blood pressure. Now I'll give you to the count of 3 and if you don't talk you die." She said and Jason was watching scared out of his wits. He was desperately trying to determine if Selina was bluffing.

"1…" He remained silent. "2..." A little whimper came out. "3…" But she didn't pull the trigger, instead Selina had an idea.

"Here," She said tossing the small shot gun to Jason. "you want to be one of us so bad, man up and shoot him."

"What, Batman would never condone this!" Jason said as he griped the gun expertly in his right hand.

"There are a lot of things Batman does that he doesn't agree with. Prove how strong you are and shoot him straight in the head. It'd be a mercy kill compared to what I would do to him." Selina said dragging one of the diamond encrusted claws down the side of Romanov's face.

Jason stared at the gun for a few moments shakily raised it to Romanov's face and soon his hand steadied and he pulled the trigger. Jason looked surprised as a clicked sounded but no bullet, he looked to Catwoman who shook her head in hatred at him.

"Dick Grayson…" Romanov muttered breathing heavily with anxiety.

"What?" She said to see if he she heard correctly.

"Dick Grayson he and hiz friendz ordered new zuits."

"Do you have any idea where they are?"

"None, I zwear to God!" He said raising his hands in defense.

"Thank you Romanov now that wasn't that bad was it?" He didn't respond just started at the ground.

"Let's go!" She said angrily to Jason. This time they left through the front door and once they were a safe distance away Catwoman stopped suddenly catching Jason off guard and smacked him across the face sending him towards the floor.

"Are you an idiot or do you have a bloodlust? You don't kill people." She showed Jason the cartridge she had taken from the gun. "That's his number one rule and too many have broken that rule. When Dick broke that rule it was an exception that was not."

"Dick killed someone?"

"His parent's killer…"

"Oh…"

"Look that was my only test for you and you failed. I'll keep this between you and me though, at least for now anyways. You do anything to give me an excuse to tell Bruce about our little escapade I will."

"Why?"

"I like to keep a little leverage over people I don't trust." She said her back turned to him. "If one day you manage to get my trust, we'll forget this ever happened but for now that's not likely to happen, especially because you nearly killed a man because of peer pressure."

"You were going to kill him anyways."

"No I wasn't. Like Bruce I hold that same moral."

"You held him outside his window."

"It's only 2 stories up he would've survived."

"So your torture people?"

"More like mortally scare I hope you understand you'll be seeing a lot more of this from Bruce. He'll never kill someone but he will hurt them that is not something he'll hold back on."

"It makes me wonder what's going to happen tomorrow, if he'll survive the fight against Slade."

"Bruce will put a hell of a fight up I can tell you that for sure."

"Who do you think will win." Selina remained silent for a moment then turned to Jason.

"I don't know. All I know is that by the end of that fight someone will be dead."

* * *

A/N: Now come on after such a big dramatic end, adding in Jason, and a war don't you think you can leave an itsy bitsy little review down below? PLEASE!


End file.
